Stella Viae Meae
by July Evans e Nat Granger
Summary: Um tradicional colégio religioso inglês é palco de um intrigante enredo onde Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen vivem duas vidas distintas que se cruzam em um ponto. Universo Alternativo
1. You should know by now

**Capítulo 1 – ****You should know by now**

_Bella POV_

- Adeus Bella, bom feriado!

Eu sorri e agradeci enquanto a pessoa seguia embaixo do guarda-chuva até a porta traseira do carro. Todos haviam ido embora e eu ainda estava ali parada, observando aquela chuva idiota que não passava. Era por isso que eu odiava depender dos outros, porque nem cruzar os meus braços e ficar realmente entediada eu podia, uma vez que tinha que ficar segurando aquele guarda-chuva estúpido e pesado. Droga, odeio este clima!

Olhei mais uma vez para o meu relógio. Cinco minutos? Eu não acredito, este ponteiro só pode estar estragado! Isso não é justo, papai bem que podia me deixar vir com o meu próprio carro, afinal, eu entro na escola todas as segundas bem cedo e só saio sábado de manhã.

Era estranho lembrar de papai, principalmente nesta época do ano. Feriado de ação de graças tinha um clima familiar, o que definitivamente nós não éramos: uma família. Desde o acidente trágico que pos fim a vida de mamãe, há dez anos atrás.

Dei um suspiro ao me lembrar disso, ainda era difícil para mim me sentir sozinha assim.

_You should know by now_

_You should know by now_

_That I can't forgive you_

Cadê o meu celular? Eu não consigo achar nada nessa bolsa...

_You should know by now_

_You should know by now_

_That I can't forgive you_

Achei!!! Só pode ser o William dizendo que papai está preso em mais uma reunião de negócios e nossa ida para Bolton vai atrasar. É sempre assim...

_Bella, _

_O feriado está cancelado, _

_seu pai teve que viajar,_

_Vc vai ter que ficar na escola, _

_Desculpe._

Desculpas novamente? Desculpa não repõe feriados e fins de semana que eu passo enfurnada nessa escola, ta certo que eu gosto daqui, mas ultimamente tudo o que quero é ir para casa.

Suspirei outra vez guardando o celular na bolsa com cuidado para o guarda-chuva não cair e me virei com a intenção de sair dessa chuva, mas quando dei o primeiro passo em direção a escadaria pisei numa poça d'água e a minha bota ficou encharcada.

Ao tentar me livrar de um pouco de água sacudindo meu pé senti que estava sendo observada, olhei ao redor tentando localizar o meu possível admirador e o encontrei me encarando através de uma janela do segundo andar.

Edward Cullen, meu professor de Filosofia. Não gostei nada de o ver me encarando. Detesto que me bisbilhotem ou que se metam na minha vida, principalmente se for o professor Cullen. Ele é novo, não só no sentido de idade, deve ter 20 e poucos anos, mas ele começou a lecionar na escola esse ano, em setembro. Não sei porque, mas eu não vou muito com a cara dele, tenho a sensação de que ele está sempre de olho em mim, ou no que eu faço, não sei, pode ser apenas paranóia minha.

Olhei para a sua direção. Meus olhos se encontraram com os olhos verdes dele. Mesmo estando de longe, eu sabia decifrar a expressão em seu olhar. Era um olhar observador, um tanto curioso e um tanto cauteloso. Era sempre o mesmo olhar. _Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que ele me olhou assim_

_Estávamos em uma aula no fim de uma sexta-feira em meados de outubro, o tempo estava se fechando, provavelmente choveria mais tarde. Eu não prestava atenção em nada disso, fazendo anotações do que ele falava, colocando minhas próprias anotações quando eu discordava._

_- Não deviam ter professores como esse aqui na escola – Amanda sussurrou baixinho para Rebecca, que estava sentada ao seu lado e olhou para mim e para Nicole que estávamos sentadas atrás das duas._

_- E por que não? – Rebecca quis saber espantada. Bem, eu iria concordar e dizer que não gostava do jeito que ele dava aulas, mas Amanda respondeu primeiro._

_- Ele é muito gato, isso é uma escola religiosa, não deveríamos ter professores que nos fazem ter pensamentos... vocês sabem o que eu quero dizer._

_As três abafaram suas risadinhas com as mãos e eu só pude revirar os olhos._

_- O que foi Bella, você não acha?_

_- E isso vem ao caso agora? - Eu respondi áspera._

_- Vem. Como você pode não se encantar com esse professor?_

_- Eu não sou uma mera mortal. - Eu retruquei sarcástica_

_- Já que não é uma mera mortal que tal dividir sua opinião com a classe?_

_- O que?_

_- Eu to vendo você há horas murmurando sozinha e escrevendo coisas ai que o professor não esta falando. Que tal, como um ser superior, você o desafiar?_

_- Garanto que não tem coragem para tanto. - Murmurou Amanda interessada na conversa, mas fingindo que prestava atenção na aula. - Não a santa Bella._

_Eu olhei de uma para outra e fixei meu olhar no ser que se julgava nosso professor de filosofia, ao menos agora eu tinha uma desculpa para fazer o que eu vinha desejando fazer desde o primeiro dia de aula._

_- Enquanto a ciência acredita na cura por células tronco, a igreja permanece irredutível em sua decisão de não apoiar as pesquisas... - Ele falava em um tom monótono vagando o olhar pela sala. - Igreja esta que há pouco tempo concedeu o direito ao uso de contraceptivos... - Minha mão se ergueu nessa hora e ele imediatamente fixou seu olhar em mim, atraindo a atenção das alunas mais desatentas com a súbita interrupção de sua fala. _

_- Sim, Srta. Isabella, gostaria de partilhar alguma opinião conosco? - Eu estava prestes a corrigi-lo quanto ao meu nome quando ouço Nicole suspirando pelo sorriso de lado que ele esboçou._

_- Eu penso que essa discussão em torno de ética é inútil. O importante não é a ética, mas seguir os ensinamentos de Deus. - Falei convicta. _

_- Mas, não acha Srta. Isabella, que seguindo os ensinamentos de Deus não é uma forma de definir a ética individual? - Ele indagou me olhando de uma maneira que eu ainda não sei definir._

_- Também. - Nessa eu tive que concordar relutantemente. - Mas não é aceitável que a igreja vá contra isso, aceitando o uso de contraceptivos..._

_- Deus os proíbe?_

_- Deus diz que não precisamos deles, já que o sexo deveria ser praticado apenas após o casamento._

_Ele me encarou da mesma forma de antes, mas dessa vez mais intensamente, parecendo querer desvendar algum mistério. Eu iria sustentar o olhar, não gosto que me desafiem. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, que me pareceram longos minutos, o olhar dele era penetrante, não conseguia desviar. Foi então que o sinal tocou, dispersando todas as pessoas da sala para o fim da ultima aula da semana, que nem esperaram que o professor falasse alguma coisa._

Continuei o encarando por algum tempo enquanto me lembrava daquele dia, ele era um ser detestável, era prepotente demais... arrogante demais... intrometido demais...

_- Ta bom Peter. – Eu sussurrava em um corredor perto da biblioteca, falando no telefone com meu namorado. – As coisas estão difíceis agora... – Fui interrompida por ele. – Eu sei... – Interrompida novamente, mas dessa vez por passos que se aproximavam. – Olha, tenho que desligar... – Os passos se aproximavam mais. – Depois nos vemos... É eu dou um jeito. – Falei apressadamente desligando._

_- Não sabia que era permitido ficar perambulando pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher. – Ele disse displicentemente apoiando-se numa coluna próxima com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta._

_- Eu... – era difícil se concentrar com ele ali na minha frente me pegando desprevenida. – Eu... tava... hã..._

_- Sem respostas prontas? – Ele me olhou com o mesmo olhar de sempre._

_- Eu... – Eu odiava aquilo, ele sorriu ironicamente como se soubesse de algo e nada vinha a minha cabeça, enquanto ele ainda esperava uma resposta._

_- Você não me viu, eu não te vi._

_- Como? – Eu indaguei me perguntando se ele tinha múltiplas personalidades, de repente ele estava sério._

_- Só tenha cuidado, Isabella. – Ele me olhou mais uma vez como se pudesse desvendar algum mistério. – Não faça isso que se passa em sua mente. – Ele disse voltando pelo caminho de onde veio e eu fiquei sem entender ao que ele realmente se referia._

A partir daquele dia as coisas ficaram mais confusas e advertências como essas eram mais freqüentes, assim como encontra-lo nos corredores não era mais casualidade, parecia perseguição...

_E lá estava eu, na biblioteca pela terceira vez na semana e era só quarta-feira, não agüentava mais olhar para aquelas linhas e ler sobre filósofos da Grécia antiga, eu gostava de filosofia, mas não gostava do professor Cullen e da sua mania irritante de trabalhos e avaliações que mais pareciam um meio para não me deixar respirar._

_Eu estava concentrada fazendo breves anotações quando senti meu celular vibrar em cima da mesa, o peguei rapidamente vendo que tinha uma nova mensagem._

_**Te encontro às 9, no mesmo lugar.**_

_**P.**_

_Sorri, estava com saudades. Olhei as horas no celular, faltavam apenas quinze minutos. Sorri mais uma vez e comecei a juntar os livros e papéis espalhados sobre a mesa. Sai da biblioteca com destino ao meu dormitório e em menos de dez minutos eu cruzava o saguão de entrada do colégio... ao menos esse era o meu objetivo._

_- Estava me questionando se você sofre de sonambulismo, Isabella. – Ele novamente, era sempre ele. – É impressionante a quantidade de vezes que eu lhe encontro fora do dormitório durante a noite._

_- Eu tenho permissão. – Eu me limitei a olhá-lo, consultando o relógio novamente._

_- Mas não é sempre..._

_- Sempre o que?_

_- Que você tem permissão para estar fora do dormitório._

_- Eu... – Mais uma vez fiquei sem saber o que responder e me limitei a olhá-lo, para encontrá-lo me encarando sorrindo, mas com alguma seriedade no olhar._

_De repente, senti meu celular vibrando mais uma vez, não precisava ler para saber que era uma mensagem de Peter já impaciente com meu atraso. Eu o encarei mais uma vez e sem dizer nada comecei a descer os degraus da escadaria de entrada passando por ele que se encontrava no meio da mesma._

_- Tenha cuidado Stella Viae Meae. _

_Eu escutei o sussurro e parei abruptamente confusa, me virei para olhá-lo, ele ainda estava na mesma posição, mas de costas para onde eu me encontrava agora, ele começou a subir as escadas antes mesmo que eu pudesse indagar algo._

_Eu fiquei ali parada, ainda assustada e confusa quando o meu celular me despertou de meus devaneios. Mais uma mensagem... eu sabia... estava atrasada._

A chuva se tornou mais intensa e nosso contato visual foi quebrado quando ele olhou para o lado e desapareceu da janela. Ainda pensando na última conversa que tivemos naquela escadaria, eu subi rumo ao meu dormitório. Teria que encarar mais um feriado sozinha, não que fizesse muita diferença em estar em casa.

Torcia para que a neve caísse logo, pelo menos assim eu podia ficar enclausurada no meu quarto, na minha cama, sem ver a cara de ninguém, sem falar com ninguém.

Demorou alguns minutos para que eu chegasse na porta do meu dormitório que ficava na área leste da escola. Assim que abri a porta, avistei um envelope vermelho em cima da minha cama. Ah não... de novo não...

_**10:10:10**_

_**Stella Viae Meae**_

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**N/A(July Evans): **Oi pessoooas! o/

Fic minha e da Nat sobre Twilight! *---*

Sem tempo para mais explicações!

Só postamos depois de recebermos muitos reviews! *babando*

HAUAHAUAHAUAHA

Beijooooos e quinta feira eu vou assitir Twilight no cimena! \o/


	2. What happens in Thanksgiving

**Capítulo 2 – What happens in Thanksgiving, stays in Thanksgiving **

_Edward POV_

Confraternizações não fazem muito o meu estilo, mas isso já era algo previsível quando eu aceitei o cargo de professor de filosofia nessa escola tradicional. Escolas tradicionais também não fazem muito o meu estilo. Porém eu tive que retribuir tudo o que John fez por mim desde que me adotou quando eu tinha onze anos.

_Lá estava eu em uma daquelas reuniões chatas com o corpo docente da escola, deveria estar esperando John do lado de fora e não ouvindo a interminável lista de problemas que eles enfrentavam encostado displicentemente na parede, fazendo o impossível para que meus pensamentos não vagassem ao que passava através da janela._

_Era final de agosto, algumas alunas já haviam chegado para o inicio das aulas em uma semana e elas se encontravam no jardim nesse momento, sentadas ao pé de uma frondosa árvore. Não que eu gostasse de me envolver com alguma aluna, elas eram no mínimo cinco anos mais novas do que eu, mas era difícil não olhar._

_Eu tentei prestar atenção ao que falavam na reunião, mas meu olhar mais uma vez se desviou para a janela ao notar que uma limusine se aproximava, não que aquilo não fosse comum no pátio daquela escola, o incomum era a garota que apareceu quando a porta foi aberta pelo motorista._

_Ela carregava uma pequena mala na mão, parecia entediada com algo mexendo em seu celular, poderia pensar que era mais uma patricinha mimada que já estava com saudades do namorado, mas algo nela me chamou a atenção. Eu não sei o que era, ela era apenas uma garota de dezessete anos, provavelmente, baixa, 1,60, cabelos castanhos sem nenhum atrativo em especial a não ser pelo seu rosto em formato de coração e seus olhos cor de chocolate. Eu não sabia o que era, mas enquanto ela sorria sem graça para o motorista o agradecendo e subia as escadarias de entrada guardando o celular e mordendo o lábio inferior eu quis poder ter a capacidade de ler mentes para saber em que ela pensava naquele momento, o motivo de parecer tão chateada._

_Assim que ela desapareceu no saguão de entrada minha atenção se voltou a reunião ao ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado._

_- Edward será o novo professor de filosofia. – Aquilo era novidade para mim, eu ainda não tinha aceitado a proposta, por causa dela eu estava ali. – Ele ficará a par dos assuntos da escola, pois me substituirá muito em breve. – Era verdade que John estava doente, tinha pouco tempo de vida, mas quando ele me propôs isso eu achei que ele estivesse brincando, eu nunca quis fixar raízes e não teria tanto amor por aquela escola quanto ele tinha, mas me mantive calado, aquilo era um assunto que precisava ser discutido depois. – A tradição precisa continuar, mas precisamos de inovação também. – John acrescentou ao ver o olhar de pouca credibilidade de muitos professores ali presentes._

_A reunião continuou por algum tempo, minha mente ainda vagava pela janela na esperança de vê-la novamente, o crepúsculo já se anunciava quando John deu a reunião por encerrada e, após a saída de todos, se dirigiu a mim._

_- Espero que não se importe de eu ter anunciado sua inclusão no corpo docente antes mesmo de aceita-la corretamente. – Ele disse sorrindo me dando um abraço. – É bom tê-lo de volta._

_- Como sabia que eu aceitaria?_

_- Já era hora de voltar para casa Edward._

E como sempre ele estava certo.Não que eu fosse o tipo de pessoa que ficava presa a um lugar só pela vida toda, mas eu estava com saudades de casa, de John e de Alice, minha irmã adotiva.

- Não está pronto ainda? – Alice diz entrando no meu quarto, me encarando através do espelho. Ela era aluna, tinha dezessete anos, geralmente alunas eram proibidas nessa parte da escola, mas ela tinha permissão aos domingos e feriados, às vezes ela era intrometida, mas nada que abalasse nossa relação.

- Você sabe que eu odeio essas coisas. – Disse terminando de ajeitar minha gravata.

- Sei. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Mas você sabe que papai adora essas comemorações e esse é um dos feriados preferidos dele. – Ela sorri e pára na minha frente para ajeitar minha gravata que ainda estava torta. – Ele sente que é um meio para compensar a falta dos pais dessas meninas que ficam o feriado aqui, embora elas tenham pais, eles não são tão presentes.

- Eu sei. Ele sempre foi bondoso assim. – Eu disse meio sorrindo de lado, ir a esse jantar significava que a veria e eu estava evitando isso nos últimos dias. – Mesmo assim eu ainda não gosto.

- Lembre-se que o que acontece no dia de ação de graças, fica no dia de ação de graças. – Ela disse sorrindo e saindo do quarto eu me limitei a segui-la.

Estava à uma hora naquele lugar e já me sentia entediado e um pouco preocupado. Ela ainda não estava aqui, mas isso não era motivo para preocupações, afinal, garotas sempre se atrasam. Mas eu estava nervoso, de alguma forma.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa meu filho? – John me perguntou com aquela expressão serena e bondosa que ele muita vezes tem.

- Hum, nada não, só estava verificando quem ficou este ano para o feriado de ação de graças – Eu respondi casualmente, tentando não transparecer muito a minha procura pelo salão. – Não me parecem muitos. Já chegaram todos?

- Não, ainda falta a Srta. Swan. – Ele me respondeu e eu senti que havia algo no tom de voz que John usou, mas deve ter sido apenas impressão minha.

- É só falar no diabo que aparece o rabo. – Alice falou, mas logo depois pôs a mão sobre a boca e olhou para John como quem pede desculpas.

E lá estava ela. John ainda repreendia Alice pelo o que ela havia dito, mas eu olhava para Bella entrando pelas portas do salão. Ela estava muito bonita, vestia um vestido azul-marinho, até os joelhos, sua maquiagem não era muito pesada e seus cabelos estavam parcialmente presos, com várias mechas caindo sobre suas costas.

Ela parecia perdida, olhava para vários lados a procura de alguma coisa, de alguém. Eu olhei para a mesa do jantar, só tinha um lugar vago. Um lugar ironicamente vago na minha frente.

Bella pediu licença e se sentou. Ela olhou para John, até mesmo para Alice rapidamente, mas seus olhos não se cruzaram com os meus. Talvez ela não tenha reparado em mim, mas muitas vezes Bella fazia isso, preferia ignorar a minha presença.

_- Srta. Swan, eu gostaria de lhe falar um segundo. – Disse no fim de uma aula na sexta-feira a tarde, assim que as outras alunas saiam da classe, restando apenas eu e ela._

_- Tudo bem. - Ela pareceu meio surpresa com o meu chamado e caminhou até a minha mesa, parando diante dela e encarando sua prova que estava ali em cima._

_- Isabella, você leu realmente o que texto apresentado na prova argumentava? – Ela apenas assentiu, olhando para a prova. – Bem, a senhorita respondeu totalmente ao contrário do que foi pedido... – Ela levantou a cabeça, mas ainda assim não me encarou, apenas desviou o seu olhar para a janela e mordeu o canto da boca._

_- Eu não concordava com o ponto de vista apresentado no texto. – Ela respondeu simplesmente após alguns instantes e desceu o olhar para o chão._

_- Contudo, os seus argumentos foram bastante contundentes. – Eu respondi como se ela não tivesse me interrompido e ela olhou abruptamente para mim, seu olhar cheio de surpresa como se me notasse apenas naquele momento. – É só isso, a senhorita está dispensada._

Ás vezes eu não entendia seu olhar ou a falta dele, ela tinha segredos demais a serem guardados e eu sentia que alguma mágoa era ocultada pelos expressivos olhos cor de chocolate que a tornavam única.

Muitos poderiam achar que ela tinha a vida perfeita, mas eu sabia que ela se escondia atrás de uma máscara que apenas demonstrava uma personagem para o mundo e para ela mesma, a vida dela era uma peça de teatro e ela nem se dava conta que estava encenando o papel errado.

Distrai-me nesses pensamentos a encarando, percebi que ela ficou incomodada e seu olhar vagou pelo relógio antigo que se encontrava na parede oposta a enorme mesa onde o jantar era servido, o prato dela estava intocável ela se distraia mexendo em um pedaço de peru com seu garfo como se ponderasse se o peru estava bom o bastante para merecer encostar em seus lábios.

Eu vaguei o olhar pela mesa vendo as conversas paralelas que surgiam aqui e ali à medida que o jantar era consumido, eu levei um pedaço de peru à boca quando encontrei o olhar de John sob mim e bebi um pouco do vinho que estava na minha taça encontrando o olhar de Bella em mim, me perguntando o que aquele olhar significava, ela era sempre uma caixinha de surpresas para mim.

_Lá estava eu novamente percorrendo o corredor que dava acesso aos dormitórios do corpo discente, esperando encontrá-la, era sempre bom encontrá-la no meio da noite. Eu sorri pensando que fixar raízes poderia ser bom durante algum tempo. _

_Percorri mais alguns metros, distraído, quando, ao virar em um corredor senti que meu corpo bateu em algo sólido que o jogou pra trás alguns centímetros. Demorei alguns segundos para me recuperar do susto quando ao ouvir um baque surdo de algo caindo a avistei no chão em meio aos livros que havia derrubado com sua queda e que provavelmente estava segurando. _

_- Não olha por onde anda não? – Ela perguntou me encarando furiosamente se recuperando ainda do susto._

_- Algo assim. – Eu respondi vendo-a começar a empilhar os livros novamente e me ajoelhei para ajudá-la._

_- Pára. – Ela disse me repelindo segurando uma de minhas mãos quando eu peguei o primeiro livro do chão._

_- Eu só quero ajudar. – Respondi simplesmente quando ela soltou minha mão voltando concentrada a sua tarefa._

_- Já estou acabando. – Ela disse empilhando o último livro e se levantando com eles nas mãos. – E eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – Eu me levantei também, mas ela já caminhava apressada no final do corredor._

_A encarei mais uma vez, só então percebendo que havia um livro em minhas mãos, pensei em chamá-la para devolvê-lo, mas eu não a via mais e provavelmente ela me ignoraria se assim o fizesse._

_Comecei a caminhar novamente pensando que o devolveria depois quando procurei ler o título e não encontrei. Aquilo era estranho, um livro sem título. Foliei o livro rapidamente para encontrá-lo em branco, não havia nada escrito em suas páginas. Porém, algo me chamou a atenção na primeira página, havia um envelope vermelho pregado ali e dentro dele havia um curto bilhete._

_**10:10:10**_

_**Stella Viae Meae**_

_Ironicamente junto ao bilhete havia um colar ostentando um pingente em forma de estrela adornado de pedrinhas de brilhante. O que aquilo significava? "Estrela do meu caminho"? O que aquilo queria dizer? O que aquela garota incomum e misteriosa tinha haver com aquilo?_

A solução para aquele mistério ainda rondava meus pensamentos. Ela encontrou o livro em branco no dia seguinte em seu armário junto ao bilhete, mas o colar foi mantido comigo, eu queria desvendar aquele mistério e sentia que aquele colar era a chave para a resposta.

Às vezes eu me achava louco por estar obcecado pelo assunto, por aquela garota, às vezes eu achava que era só um pretexto para justificar minha necessidade em estar com ela. Eu suspirei pesadamente pensando novamente no colar enquanto a sobremesa era servida.

Eu a olhei mais uma vez, ela estava com a mão direita em seu colo como se sentisse falta de algo, falta de certo colar com um pingente em forma de estrela que estava no meu bolso naquele momento. Aquele gesto se tornara freqüente nos últimos dias e eu ainda mantinha o colar junto a mim, tentando descobrir o motivo daquele objeto ser tão importante para ela.

Bella foi educada enquanto uma menina mais nova tentava conversar com ela, mas ela estava monossilábica. Depois de alguns minutos seu olhar vagou novamente para o relógio parecendo surpresa com o que encontrou.

- Reverendo John queira me desculpar, mas eu preciso me retirar. – Ela disse baixo parecendo apressada eu desviei meu olhar dela para encontrar o olhar de Alice ameaçadoramente sarcástico.

- Algum problema Srta. Swan? – John indagou complacente e eu enviei um olhar de aviso à Alice antes de me virar para Bella novamente.

- Não. Nenhum problema. – Ela sorriu parecendo desconfortável. – É que não me senti bem pela manhã e não quero enfrentar o mal estar novamente. Dormir mais cedo ajudará a me recuperar.

- É uma pena. A sobremesa parece estar deliciosa. – Alice disse divertida olhando para seu suflê.

- Tenho certeza que sim. O jantar estava ótimo.

- Você mal tocou nele. – John disse preocupado. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Claro que sim. Eu apenas quero descansar. Boa noite. – Ela disse educada enquanto se levantava sob o olhar curioso de todos. – Com licença.

- Santa Bella. – Eu ouvi Alice sussurrar ao meu lado em um tom debochado enquanto eu via Bella passar pelas portas duplas de carvalho que davam acesso ao local. Olhei para Alice assim que Bella desapareceu de minhas vistas para vê-la sorrindo ironicamente comendo uma colher de seu suflê.

_Eu já estava há um mês naquela escola pensando seriamente que a minha decisão pudesse ter sido equivocada, o tédio naquelas paredes de pedra só não era maior por causa de Alice e John, estar próximo a eles era quase um bálsamo na entediante rotina das aulas._

_Eu precisava de um desafio, odiava monotonia, não havia nascido para ficar preso a um só lugar. Andar pelos corredores não era tão bom quanto andar pelo mundo, era um espaço limitado demais, mas era a única alternativa que eu tinha para não ficar um domingo ensolarado enclausurado no meu quarto como uma criança que estava de castigo._

_- A santa Bella não seria capaz. – Escutei o comentário enquanto passava por um grupo de garotas do primeiro ano e suspirei irritado. _

_Isabella Swan era o assunto preferido de dez entre dez garotas naquela escola, ela era a garota com a vida perfeita na opinião de muitas. Comentários como eu quero ser como ela, eu queria ter o cabelo dela, eu queria ter a sorte dela eram freqüentes. Parecia que aquelas garotas não tinham vida própria, só falavam do que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer._

_É claro que não havia somente as pessoas que a idolatravam, havia as pessoas que a odiavam e Alice estava entre elas. Entre essas pessoas ela era chamada de Santa Bella em um tom debochado, por ser alguém perfeita demais. _

_Aparentemente nos últimos dias falar sobre a vida dela era prioridade. Eu tentava evitar ouvir esses comentários eu era só um professor ali e ela uma aluna exemplar a quem todas de alguma forma queriam imitar. Ela, por sua vez, parecia não ligar para os comentários nem sempre bons a seu respeito era sempre educada com todos e passava seus horários livres estudando na biblioteca ou lendo um livro debaixo de uma árvore afastada no jardim como fazia naquele momento. Ela era estranha. Estranha, mas impressionante._

_Eu suspirei mais uma vez irritado, eu não devia pensar daquela forma. Desviei meu olhar e caminhei novamente para o saguão de entrada, tentando voltar ao meu tédio e não pensar __nela__._

Acordei assustado. Por que ela não saia da minha mente? Olhei o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, uma hora da manhã. Eu precisava de uma distração. Talvez ligasse para Emmet e Jasper no dia seguinte e combinássemos de sair à noite. Eu precisava me afastar daquela escola por algum tempo, pelo bem da minha sanidade mental.

Levantei e vi que ainda usava as roupas do jantar, elas estavam amassadas, mas eu poderia usá-las em um passeio noturno pela escola. Suspirei. Se eu tentava evita-la, por que ia de encontro a ela? Justifiquei em minha mente que eu apenas precisava me distrair, tomar um pouco de ar fresco, só isso, e ela provavelmente já estaria dormindo, não a encontraria.

Caminhei sorrateiramente pelos corredores vazios da escola que estavam iluminados apenas pela luz da lua. Estava próximo à biblioteca decidindo que era melhor voltar para o meu quarto e resistir à tentação de me aproximar do lado leste onde, certamente, teria mais chances de encontrá-la quando minha decisão é adiada por escutar um choro baixo e ao olhar me surpreendo. Ela era sempre uma caixinha de surpresas, definitivamente.

A garota inabalável que me desafiava sempre que podia estava encostada em uma das paredes, próximo à porta da biblioteca, sentada no chão frio de pedra. Ela chorava com a cabeça apoiada entre os joelhos e as mãos unidas em uma prece, murmurava palavras desconexas que eu não entendia e se encolhia à medida que mais lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

Aproximei-me relutante, a vi colocar as mãos mais uma vez no colo e a minha mão direita foi diretamente ao bolso do paletó sabendo do que ela sentia falta.

- Queria que estivesse aqui. – A ouvi murmurar quando me aproximava mais e a vi se arrepiar de frio assim que me agachei para ficar no mesmo nível que seu olhar, quando ela me olhou vi que toda a mágoa escondida naqueles olhos brotava em forma de lágrimas. Ali estava a Isabella Swan verdadeira, sem a máscara.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio nos encarando, eu não era capaz de dizer nada, eu nem sabia o motivo daquele choro, de quem ela sentia falta a ponto de chorar daquela maneira, eu não sabia nada da vida dela, eu não a conhecia.

- Não deveria estar aqui. – Foi a única coisa que pude dizer após alguns minutos quando o silêncio se tornou constrangedor.

- Eu sei. – Ela murmurou.

A vi se encolher novamente derramando mais algumas lágrimas, abaixando a cabeça mais uma vez e tocando no local onde o colar deveria estar, deveria ser importante para ela, muito. Retirei o colar do meu paletó e o coloquei em frente aos seus olhos que me olharam surpresos.

- Como...? – Ela tentou indagar enquanto eu ria ao ver o brilho do colar sendo refletido naqueles olhos cor de chocolate que eu adorava.

- Não importa. – Respondi assim que ela estendeu a mão para pegar o colar tocando em minha mão durante o processo, percebi que ela estava quente, quente demais para o frio que estava fazendo, sem casaco de frio, vestindo apenas o vestido do jantar. Enquanto ela colocava o colar em seu pescoço, minhas mãos alcançaram sua testa e pude constatar que ela estava com febre.

- Vem. Você não está bem. – Disse a levantando e sentindo-a cambalear enquanto a envolvia com meu paletó. – Consegue caminhar?

Ela apenas acenou afirmativamente e tentou dar uns passos, no segundo ela se desequilibrou e eu tive que segura-la decidindo que era melhor carrega-la.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela indagou em tom autoritário enquanto eu a erguia do chão e começava a caminhar.

- Levando-a ao dormitório. – Eu respondi simplesmente e ela não contestou, apenas se aconchegou mais junto ao meu peito e eu pude sentir a respiração dela ficar mais lenta após alguns minutos, provavelmente ela teria adormecido.

Quando consegui abrir a porta de seu dormitório a colocando na cama, procurando não fazer barulho. Embora ela dormisse sozinha, tinham outras garotas com dormitórios no mesmo corredor. A cobri com um grosso cobertor de lã e chequei se o sistema aquecedor estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Pus a mão mais uma vez em sua testa me sentando ao seu lado na cama, pude ver que ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso enquanto dormia e eu sorri também. Mirei o quarto por curiosidade e encontrei algo que não queria avistar: um bilhete igual ao que encontrei colado ao livro em branco.

_**10:10:10**_

_**Stella Viae Meae**_

Ao lado do bilhete estava o celular dela, não resistindo ao impulso o abri e vi que havia três chamadas não atendidas registradas, todas de um cara chamado Peter, provavelmente o namorado dela. Disquei os números do meu próprio celular ali e deixei chamar umas três vezes depois apaguei o registro da chamada, justifiquei aquela ação como um meio para que ela tivesse proteção, ela estava se envolvendo em coisas perigosas, eu sabia disso.

A olhei mais uma vez, dormindo tranquilamente, a febre era passageira, pela manhã ela estaria melhor. Guardei o celular onde havia encontrado e cedendo a mais um impulso tirei uma mecha de cabelo que caia em seu rosto a beijando suavemente na testa.

- Boa noite Stella Viae Meae. – Sussurrei.

A encarei mais alguns minutos resistindo ao impulso de beijar seus lábios entreabertos e me virei para ir embora lutando contra a vontade de ficar e os pensamentos inoportunos que surgiram na minha mente. Eu realmente precisava me distrair.

_Continua..._

**N/A (July Evans): **Oiii genteeeeeeeeeee!

Capítulo 2 aqui! No dia 2! HUAHAUAHAUAHA

Adoramos os reviews, foram lindos!

Vocês ficaram muito curiosos! HAUAHAUAHAUAHA Mais para frente muitos mistérios serão revelados, mas das perguntas que vieram eu já adianto que Edward não é um vampiro! =P

Queremos mais comentários para atualizarmos mais! ^^'

Beijos e FELIZ 2009 para toodos!


	3. I have to do

**Capítulo 3 – I have to do**

_Bella Pov_

_- Essa pessoa é uma má influência. – Ela via borrões de capas pretas._

Bella foi despertada subitamente por um trovão e avistou a chuva torrencial que caia através da janela, suspirou pesadamente passando as mãos pelo rosto aparentando cansaço, olhava ao redor do quarto como se estivesse confusa. Pequenos flashs desconexos se multiplicavam em sua mente e ela procurou entender o que acontecera na noite passada, como chegara ali.

_- O que está fazendo?_

_- Levando-a ao dormitório._

Ela fechava os olhos e a única coisa da qual conseguia se lembrar era do rosto do professor Cullen dizendo aquilo enquanto a carregava. Tentou levantar da cama, mas foi impedida por uma tontura, deitou-se e como um gesto automático levou uma das mãos ao colo e surpreendeu-se ao tocar em algo.

Tentou olhar atentamente e viu a sua estrela ali, sorriu com isso embora não conseguisse se lembrar...

_- Como...? – Tentei indagar enquanto via o brilho do colar à minha frente._

_- Não importa. – Ele respondeu assim que eu estendi a mão para pegar o colar e, consequentemente, toquei em sua mão que segurava o colar durante o processo, o semblante dele mudou como se percebesse algo._

Então eu me lembrei. Lembrei do motivo pelo qual estava naquele corredor chorando e, subitamente, quis chorar de novo.

_- Não é justo. – Eu contestei._

_- A vida não é justa. – Eu ouvi uma voz distante. – Ele é uma má influência. Precisa ser eliminado. – A figura de capa preta disse como se estivéssemos em uma guerra._

_- Há mais pessoas envolvidas, isso trará conseqüências. – Eu tentei mais uma vez. – Tem que haver outro meio..._

_- É nossa última chance. Tem que ser feito._

Passei a mão na face esperando que aquele gesto pudesse apagar aquela lembrança. Tinha que ser feito, mas eu não queria ser a pessoa encarregada de executar a tarefa.

De repente, meu celular vibrou no criado ao lado da cama, eu estendi meu braço preguiçosamente, não me esforçando muito, vendo que havia dez chamadas não atendidas e uma mensagem que acabara de chegar. Ambas de Peter.

_**O que houve?**_

_**Me liga.**_

_**P.**_

Eu me senti pior. Lembrei que tinha combinado com Peter de encontrá-lo ontem e havia esquecido. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas era a primeira vez no dia de ação de graças que ele tinha atravessado Londres para me ver, porque ele tinha ido para casa.

Anotei mentalmente que depois ligaria, me obrigando a não esquecer daquilo. Queria ficar na cama o dia todo e desaparecer da face da Terra, mas parece que as pessoas não iam cooperar com aquilo porque escutei batidas na minha porta.

- Entre. Está aberta. – Ou ao menos eu esperava que sim.

- Srta. Swan? – A enfermeira amável da escola sorriu para mim. – O professor Cullen estava certo. Como se sente?

- O que? – Indaguei confusa estremecendo à menção do nome dele.

- Sente-se melhor? O professor Cullen havia me dito que estava com febre ontem. – De novo aquele nome. Será que ela podia não menciona-lo? – Por que não foi me procurar? – Ela disse enquanto procurava algo em sua maleta ao que eu apenas a encarava deitada ainda. – Ou mandasse me chamar, não podia ficar passando mal. – Ela achou o termômetro que procurava e o colocou abaixo da minha língua.

Nos próximos vinte minutos eu a ouvi falar, mas não prestava atenção, parecia que a minha febre ia voltar. Finalmente ela disse que eu estava bem, só precisava de um pouco de repouso, por isso ia pedir que trouxessem meu almoço no quarto. Eu agradeci.

- Ainda bem que Edward me avisou do seu estado de saúde. – Era estranho alguém naquela escola o chamar pelo primeiro nome, mas ela o disse num tom maternal que eu não pude deixar de admirar. Era claro que todos naquela escola sabiam da história daquela mulher, perdera a única filha no nascimento, entrou em depressão profunda e não se lembra nada de sua vida, só da filha. O reverendo John a abrigou ali, ela era grata, mas mesmo assim parecia que ela se escondia naquelas paredes de pedra para não encarar o mundo, eu não pude recrimina-la por isso, era o que eu mais tinha vontade de fazer, ser eu mesma em algum lugar e me esconder para sempre.

- Onde encontrou o professor Cullen? – Indaguei não por curiosidade, é importante frisar isso, apenas para mudar o rumo de meus pensamentos.

- Ele veio até mim hoje pela manhã. – Ela sorriu enquanto guardava tudo de volta na maletinha. – Parecia bem preocupado.

- Preocupado? – Sussurrei incrédula.

- É. Disse que sua brilhante aluna tinha que aproveitar o feriado. – Provavelmente ele estava sendo irônico. Brilhante aluna? Só podia ser brincadeira. Ele me achava petulante. – Descanse esta tarde Srta. Swan e à noite se sentirá bem melhor.

Ela sorriu e se retirou do quarto enquanto eu ainda encarava o teto do quarto procurando desviar o rumo dos meus pensamentos mais uma vez, parecia que estava pisando em campo minado, era melhor dormir. Deitei de lado esperando que nenhum sonho viesse me importunar.

Acordei com meu celular tocando. Sabia quem era e sabia que tinha que atender. Olhei a foto nossa que sempre aparecia quando ele ligava e apertei a tecla verde.

- Oi. – Ele começou a falar desesperado me perguntando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. – Eu estou bem Pete. – Suspirei enquanto ele falava que havia me ligado. – Foi só um mal estar passageiro. – Ele dizia que ligou para William e soube que eu havia ficado no colégio, perguntou porque eu não tinha ligado para ele e ido até sua casa comemorar o feriado de ação de graças. – Não tem problema Pete. Eu jantei na escola junto aos outros e eu não estava bem, não podia ter ido. – Ele propôs irmos a algum lugar para compensar eu ter ficado sozinha ontem, ele disse que conseguia uma permissão para mim. Olhei no relógio vendo que eram seis horas da tarde, pensei em recusar alegando que eu ainda estava passando mal ao ver que já escurecia, mas vi que isso era o que eu precisava, sair um pouco de dentro daquelas paredes que as vezes me sufocavam. – Tudo bem Pete. – Ele falou que às oito passaria ali para me buscar e desligamos, só então me lembrei que não havíamos tocado no assunto de ontem, o fato de eu não ter ido encontrá-lo. Anotei mentalmente que eu ainda devia desculpas por isso e fui me arrumar.

* * *

Me aproximava da escadaria do salão de entrada tentando fechar meu casaco pois estava frio lá fora devido a chuva intensa que caíra durante todo o dia.

- Você não vai Alice. Não precisa insistir. – Eu sorri ironicamente, pois o dia já estava acabando e eu pensei que não o encontraria hoje, mas minha sorte ultimamente parecia ter se esvaído.

- Edward, por favor. – Eu ouvi Alice murmurar enquanto checava meu celular para ver se Peter havia mandado uma mensagem evitando me aproximar de onde eles se encontravam.

- Alice é uma saída entre amigos. Você provavelmente não iria gostar. – Ele tentava dissuadi-la enquanto eu me perguntava para onde ele estava indo.

- Jasper vai estar lá. Você sabe que eu gosto dele.

- Por isso mesmo eu não vou te levar. Ele é muito mais velho que você. – Eu não pude evitar sorrir com aquele comentário. Ciúmes de irmão mais velho?

- Pare de ser tão protetor. – Ele podia parar de ser muitas coisas, prepotente, intrometido, insuportável...

- Não. – Alice virou-se irritada e passou por mim como um foguete e só então o professor Cullen se virou notando que eu estava ali. Eu comecei a descer as escadarias esperando um comentário sarcástico que não veio.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Ele perguntou brandamente.

- Um pouco. – Eu me limitei a responder, não queria puxar assunto. Passamos alguns minutos ao pé da escadaria, lado a lado, mas distantes e percebi que ele me encarava pelo canto do olho. – O que está olhando? – Eu me virei para encará-lo.

- Nada. – Ele respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco como um menininho assustado. Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio e dessa vez eu o encarava. – Acho que não deveria sair, você passou mal ontem e está frio...

- Você não manda em mim, eu sei o que eu faço. – O interrompi começando a ficar irritada ao que ele tirou as mãos nos bolsos as levantando em um gesto como se rendesse e sorriu aquele sorriso de canto que eu achava irritante e encantador.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse após alguns minutos em silêncio ao que ele me encarou confuso com as mãos nos bolsos novamente. – Por ontem. Obrigada.

- De nada. – Eu queria perguntar como ele havia achado o colar, mas me calei ao ver que essa pergunta geraria outras que eu não estava disposta a responder.

Meu celular vibrou e eu o abri esperando ser uma mensagem de Peter dizendo que já estava chegando, mas não era.

_**Primeiro passo.**_

_**Stella Viae Meae.**_

Suspirei irritada e eu o vi me encarando curioso e eu o encarei como se dissesse a ele para não se meter na minha vida, ele desviou o olhar com um sorriso esboçado no canto dos lábios novamente.

Nesse momento o carro de Peter chegou e eu agradeci a Deus por isso. Me encaminhei sorrindo até a porta do passageiro sem olhar para trás, tentando ignorar o conteúdo daquela mensagem.

* * *

Música alta. Quantidade acima do suportável de pessoas por metro quadrado. Breu, às vezes uma luz aqui e outra ali. E eu ali, apoiada ao balcão, com as duas mãos pressionando minha cabeça para ver se ela parava de doer, esperando que Peter me encontrasse ali o mais rápido possível.

Em primeiro lugar eu não queria ter ido, mas Peter insistiu, disse que a banda era legal, alguns amigos dele iriam tocar, ele tinha prometido a eles que iria e nós não iríamos ficar lá muito tempo. Ledo engano. A banda até era boa, mas o show terminou, as músicas eletrônicas começaram e eu ainda estava ali após ser separada de Peter por aquela multidão de pessoas que lotavam a pista de dança e sem nenhum sinal dele até o momento.

Me virei de costas ao balcão encarando as pessoas que estavam ao meu redor. Escutei o barman perguntar se queria algo ao que apenas acenei negativamente com a cabeça enquanto cruzava os braços.

Parecia que minha febre estava voltando ou o tédio era tão grande que estava insuportável ficar ali. Fiquei uns quinze minutos naquela posição e pedi um coquetel ao barman, tentativa de ficar menos entediada, ou mais, eu não sabia qual das duas opções.

- Você não me parece bem. – Eu ouvi aquela voz irritante próxima a mim enquanto olhava a esmo a pista de dança à procura de Peter. Só faltava ele para minha noite ser perfeita.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Virei deixando o copo vazio no balcão e pedindo mais um e o encarei, ele apoiava displicentemente o cotovelo no balcão enquanto a outra mão segurava um copo de uísque com gelo.

- Foi só um comentário. – Ele disse observando um pouco a pista de dança enquanto eu bebia meu coquetel respirando fundo. – Que não deixa de ser verdade.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz? – Eu disse apoiando bruscamente a taça do coquetel no balcão. Ele simplesmente me encarou por alguns segundos e quando ia falar algo foi interrompido pela chegada de um grupo de pessoas que ele parecia conhecer, pois desviou o olhar de mim e sorriu para as pessoas que o encaravam.

- Onde estava Edward? Estávamos te procurando. – Um rapaz alto e forte disse parecendo ter bebido em excesso, assim como a loira que estava ao lado dele que sorria bobamente.

- Fui dar uma volta. – Ele respondeu simplesmente e eu balancei a cabeça me repreendendo por observar aquela cena, peguei meu celular para mandar uma mensagem para Peter.

- Como assim não vai conosco? – O cara forte disse após alguns instantes. Eu os olhei rapidamente e pude ver que uma das mulheres que os acompanhavam estava ao lado do professor Cullen no bar. Voltei a digitar a mensagem negando com a cabeça novamente.

- Pretendemos esticar a noite. – A morena ao lado dele disse.

- Tenho outros planos. – Foi tudo o que a música alta permitiu que eu escutasse ele dizer enquanto eu saia daquele lugar tentando achar um lugar mais silencioso onde pudesse ligar para Peter, na vã tentativa de encontrá-lo.

- Tudo bem Pete. Eu entendo. – Eu me encontrava na calçada em frente à casa de shows, uma das mãos no bolso do casaco numa fraca tentativa de me proteger da rajada de vento frio que vinha em minha direção. – Eu pego um táxi. Não se preocupe. – Peter tinha ido para casa depois de não me encontrar pensando que eu podia ter tido o mesmo pensamento e ido embora também. – Não é necessário que venha me buscar. – Eu tossi, minha febre não tardaria a voltar se permanecesse ali. – Eu vou desligar. Está frio aqui. – Ele estava preocupado, mas não era comigo. – Não Pete. Eu não fiquei chateada. Não se preocupe. Tchau. – Eu desliguei sem deixar que ele se despedisse e enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa ouvi aquela voz conhecida novamente.

- Precisa de uma carona? – Eu o encarei me encolhendo ainda mais por causa de outra rajada de vento e ele estava sorrindo presunçoso.

- Não é necessário. Eu pego um táxi. – Disse tentando parecer auto-suficiente e não aquela frágil menininha abandonada pelo namorado que via refletida no olhar irônico dele.

- Será difícil, considerando a data, a hora e a temperatura. – Eu não podia negar, ele estava certo. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio e eu me encolhia mais a cada nova rajada de vento. – Deixe de ser orgulhosa. Está estremecendo de frio.

- Não estou não. – Disse tentando parecer segura de minhas palavras, mas com a voz um pouco estremecida.

- Você vai ficar doente novamente se continuar insistindo em não aceitar minha carona. – Ele me mostrou as chaves do carro, eu desviei meu olhar relutantemente e procurei meu celular para ver que horas eram, constatei ser quatro horas da manhã. Meu orgulho podia ser grande, mas não era maior do que a possibilidade de ficar sozinha nas ruas desertas de Londres.

- Por que ainda estamos parados aqui? – Indaguei começando a caminhar e passando por ele que sorria pelo canto dos lábios, aquele sorriso irritante. – O que foi? – Indaguei novamente me virando ao ver que ele não tinha começado a andar.

- É para o outro lado. – Ele disse apontando na outra direção sorrindo, eu respirei fundo me convencendo de que ele estava me fazendo um favor e de que eu precisava daquele favor, portanto não podia ficar com raiva como sempre acontecia quando ficava mais de um minuto com ele. Limitei-me a caminhar na outra direção ao que ele me seguiu ainda sorrindo.

- Espero não ter atrapalhado os seus planos para essa noite. – Eu disse o olhando concentrado no ato de dirigir. O silêncio absoluto que havia se instalado desde que saímos da casa de shows estava me incomodando, eu tinha que dizer algo, mesmo que isso significasse tentar ser amigável com ele.

- Eu não tinha plano nenhum. – Ele disse sem desviar o olhar da estrada, mas sorrindo. - A não ser te levar de volta para a escola em segurança.

- Por acaso é meu guardião agora? – Eu perguntei meio incrédula assim que paramos em um sinal ao que ele me olhou por um instante como se ponderasse o que deveria dizer.

- Não se chateie. – Ele disse olhando novamente para a pista. – Eu não diria um guardião, mas você há de convir que é meio desastrada e as vezes se mete em grandes confusões, precisa de alguma proteção.

Será que ele sabia? Eu suspeitava que ele sabia de algo, mas não tudo. Seria possível ele saber de tudo? Eu o olhei ainda concentrado. Era impossível ele saber de tudo, em todos os detalhes.

- Você ficou chateada. – Ele disse sorrindo e golpeando o volante com uma das mãos. – Logo agora que estávamos hasteando a bandeira branca. É uma pena. – Ele disse ironicamente.

Nos aproximávamos dos arredores de Londres onde a escola se localizava e eu ainda me indagava quão ele sabia. Descansei a cabeça no encosto do banco sentindo minha cabeça voltar a latejar e suspirei cansada observando as gotículas de água no vidro formadas pela chuva fraca que voltara a cair.

- Eu sei que sou meio desastrada, mas não me meto onde não quero. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Disse o olhando pelo canto do olho tocando no pingente em forma de estrela, gesto que não passou despercebido por ele.

- Pois eu discordo. Você não sabe na confusão em que está se metendo. Ainda é muito inocente para isso.

- Não sou tão inocente quanto pensa. – Eu disse o olhando como se o desafiasse a dizer o contrário.

Ele parou o carro abruptamente no portão de entrada da escola olhando para frente seriamente enquanto o guarda autorizava nossa entrada não sem antes me olhar de forma curiosa.

- Foi inocente ao ir naquele lugar com seu namorado. É inocente por achar que ele está em casa nesse momento. Foi inocente ao aceitar minha carona.

- Por quê? – Eu indaguei com raiva enquanto ele parava o volvo prateado em frente a escadaria do saguão de entrada. Era muita presunção dele achar que me conhecia tão bem para julgar minhas ações e meus pensamentos. – Pela feição do guarda quando me viu no carro com você? Isso não é uma grande novidade hoje em dia.

- Para a Santa Bella é, não é? – Ele disse sarcasticamente usando o apelido pelo qual eu era rotulada por muitas garotas ali, inclusive pela irmã dele. Eu fingia não me importar, mas aquilo me incomodava muito. – O segurança não é a pessoa mais sigilosa do mundo. Não seria muito bom para a sua reputação se ele espalhasse aos quatro ventos o que viu. – Ele dizia sério tentando fixar seu olhar no meu.

- E o que ele viu? O professor supostamente respeitado – eu fiz aspas com as mãos enquanto falava perdendo o controle completamente pelas insinuações dele – em seu carro com uma aluna inocente. – Eu completei frisando a palavra inocente. – Se minha reputação fosse atingida você seria um desempregado mesmo com o seu pai sendo o diretor disso tudo aqui. – Eu disse cruzando os braços olhando a construção de pedra parcialmente iluminada, provavelmente todos já dormiam.

- Por que não saiu daqui ainda? Já chegamos. – Ele disse após alguns minutos em silêncio, ainda irritado e me olhando profundamente, sempre aquele mesmo olhar.

- Qual era a sua intenção ao me trazer aqui? – Eu perguntei mais calma. - Você é o Clark Kent ou o Lex Luthor?

- Um pouco dos dois. – Ele sorriu me encarando e eu supus que ele estava rindo da minha comparação. Às vezes eu não entendia as oscilações de humor dele, ele mudava tão rapidamente.

- Você não pensou nas conseqüências quando me ofereceu essa carona, não é? – Eu indaguei, quase confirmando.

- Não. – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu ainda estou entorpecido... – Ele desistiu de terminar a frase e eu apenas imaginei que ele fosse dizer que estava entorpecido pela bebida. – Mesmo assim, eu acho melhor você se apressar e se afastar de mim, eu posso não ser o Lex Luthor, mas também não sirvo nenhum pouco para ser comparado ao Clark Kent.

- Eu prefiro os caras maus. Eles têm certo charme que os mocinhos não possuem. – Disse sorrindo e saindo do carro quase imediatamente sem o olhar para ver sua reação. Subi a escadaria ainda me recriminando por ter dito aquilo ouvindo o motor do carro ser ligado novamente, provavelmente ele iria levá-lo ao estacionamento.

Como eu podia ter dito aquilo? Eu não entedia. Não me entedia quando ele estava próximo. Eu dizia e fazia coisas que não diria nem faria em sã consciência. Mas com ele eu variava da raiva à alegria em segundos e não entendia como aquilo acontecia. De repente, me surpreendi ao constatar que estava sorrindo ao pensar no quanto era bom se sentir instável assim.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**N/A (July Evans): **Pessoal, desculpa a demora para att, é que eu e a Nat estivemos meio sem tempo esses dias! :x

E estou sem tempo para responder reviews mas muito obrigada a todos! Esperamos muitas mais agora para postarmos! ;D

Beijos!


	4. What is happening here?

**Capítulo 4 – What is happening here?**

_Edward POV_

- Xeque. – Eu disse observando John olhar-me incrédulo pela minha jogada com o cavalo no tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Vejo que andou praticando enquanto esteve fora. – John disse me olhando cautelosamente ao que eu apenas sorri tomando um gole do whisky que bebia esperando a próxima jogada. – Mas ainda não superou o mestre. – Ele mudou a rainha de lugar se defendendo de um possível xeque-mate.

Estávamos em seu escritório na ala oeste da escola nos protegendo de uma nevasca que caiu durante todo o dia com o fogo da lareira onde as labaredas estavam intensas. Era o meio do mês de dezembro, as alunas já se preparavam para deixar o colégio para passar as festas de fim de ano com a família e eu não via a hora de sair daquelas paredes de pedra que me deixariam louco algum dia.

- Tenho que confessar que senti falta dessas disputas de xadrez entre nós. – Disse movendo uma torre.

- Eu também meu filho. – John disse enquanto capturava a minha torre com um bispo.

- Parece preocupado. – Eu afirmei tentando entender o que se passava na mente de John, há dias eu o notava cabisbaixo. – Algum problema com os exames que fez?

- Não. – Ele se limitou a responder, desviando seu olhar do meu esperando pacientemente pela minha jogada.

- Então posso presumir que é algum problema com a escola. – Eu disse enquanto movia o único peão que me restava.

- Não exatamente. – John disse movendo um de seus peões.

- Alice? – Eu tentei mais uma vez vendo a relutância dele em me contar o que realmente o preocupava.

- Alice não é tão comportada como você foi enquanto estudava, mas não são as detenções dela que me tiram o sono.

- Então eu não consigo compreender o que houve. – Eu disse me sentindo impotente por não conseguir entender algo que estava no olhar de John, nós sempre nos entendíamos facilmente, mas aquela noite não seria assim.

- O destino desta escola tem me preocupado.

- John isso é uma escola tradicional. – Eu disse enquanto fazia minha jogada. – Não fechará da noite para o dia, não há com o que se preocupar.

- Muitos pais estão insatisfeitos com o meu possível sucessor.

- Eu disse a você que seria um erro me nomear ao cargo.

- Eu não voltarei atrás nessa decisão não importa o que você diga. – Ele disse movendo a rainha mais uma vez para proteger o rei.

- Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para o cargo de diretor. Eu sou jovem, inconseqüente... era óbvio que os pais iriam criticar a sua decisão.

- Eu confio em você Edward. – John disse me olhando. – Você será esplêndido no cargo. Não é isso que tem me preocupado.

- Então o que é? Eu não vejo onde você quer chegar com isso.

- Veja isso. – Ele disse indo até sua escrivaninha e trazendo um pedaço de papel. – Leia.

- É uma carta do conselho de pais. – Eu disse após alguns minutos. – Marcando uma reunião com você para discutir assuntos referentes a escola. O que isso tem demais?

- Você é o assunto referente a escola que eles querem discutir. – Ele disse me encarando ao que eu compreendi o que seria discutido naquela reunião.

- Eles ouviram os boatos?

- Sim. – Eu suspirei pesadamente diante aquela resposta afirmativa.

_O feriado prolongado do dia de ação de graças trouxe novo ânimo as alunas no retorno às atividades escolares, novo ânimo também foi adquirido pelos fofoqueiros de plantão ao escutarem certo boato de uma noite chuvosa em que a Santa Bella, a aluna perfeita, foi vista no carro do professor Cullen, tentação demais para lecionar numa escola feminina._

_- Eu quero uma pesquisa sobre isso para a próxima aula. – Eu dizia durante o termino de uma aula enquanto olhava um grupinho mais afastado de alunas que cochichavam, tentei ignora-las, mas não pude ao ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado por uma delas. – Algum problema senhorita Turner?_

_- Não professor Cullen. – Ela pareceu surpresa por eu ter chamado sua atenção assim como todo o grupinho que se dispersou. – Problema nenhum._

_- Deve haver algum problema senhorita para que o assunto seja mais interessante do que a minha aula. O que acha de compartilhar com a classe o que discutiam? Eu pude entreouvir meu nome na conversa._

_- Não era nada demais professor, só alguns boatos que gostaríamos de saber se são verdade. – Ela disse desviando seu olhar de mim e encarando Isabella Swan que fingia escrever algo em seu caderno._

_- Boatos que me envolvem? – Eu perguntei inocentemente._

_- Sim, senhor. Por que não nos diz se é verdade que tem saído com uma aluna da escola? – Outra aluna que fazia parte do grupinho foi mais direta e chegou ao ponto em questão e eu pude perceber que Isabella se encolheu mais na cadeira ao ouvir isso._

_- Não, não é verdade senhorita Henning. – Eu neguei mesmo sabendo que aquilo não faria as fofocas pararem, esperando pelo menos que amenizassem a situação que estava desconfortável para Bella e para mim. - Eu sou professor desta instituição não seria ético sair com alguma aluna._

_- Que pena. Eu já ia pegar minha senha para entrar na fila. – Ela disse provocando riso em quase toda a classe. – Mesmo assim eu acho que não teria o perfil de boazinha para me encaixar nos quesitos. - Neste momento o sinal soou e Bella foi a primeira a recolher seus materiais e sair da sala. Eu ainda pude ver um sorriso de deboche no rosto da senhorita Henning._

- Eu pensei que esses boatos já tinham sido esclarecidos. Eu te disse que não aconteceu nada demais. Eu fiquei longe dela da maneira como pediu que eu fizesse.

- Eu sei Edward, mas não é tão simples assim. Se a chama foi acesa é difícil conseguir apaga-la.

- O que mais eu tenho que fazer? – Eu indaguei suspirando cansado e me recostando na poltrona em que estava sentado, esquecendo por um momento do jogo de xadrez enquanto pensava no quão irritante havia sido aqueles quinze dias.

_Alice andava de um lado para o outro, dentro de meu quarto, enquanto eu a observava, sentado em minha cama._

_- Não vai falar nada? - Eu questionei depois de alguns minutos de silêncio._

_- Dizer o que, Edward - ela exclamou exasperada me olhando finalmente. - Parabéns, ande com alunas da escola onde você leciona, é muito legal._

_- Você não está assim por isso... - eu ia dizer, mas ela me lançou um olhar cortante. - quer dizer, é por isso, mas não é pelo fato de eu ter sido visto com uma aluna, tem algo mais..._

_Eu vi um brilho em seu olhar. Era como se ela dissesse "finalmente você percebeu"._

_- O que você quer me dizer Alice?_

_- Afaste-se da Bella, Edward. - Alice me respondeu, curta._

_Eu ri nervoso e passei a mão pelo cabelo._

_- Não sei porque você e John insistem em me dar esses avisos - Eu falei me levantando da cama. - Bella é para mim uma aluna como outra qualquer._

_- Não, não é Edward, você sabe que não é. - Alice alterou o tom de sua voz mais uma vez. - Tudo o que você tem feito ultimamente gira em torno da Bella, você ainda não percebeu?_

_- Meras coincidências. - Eu tentei ser casual._

_- Não! Os passeios noturnos, sua mania de querer saber cada passo dela... essa carona - ela abrandou um pouco o seu tom de voz. - Você está mais uma vez fascinado Edward._

_- Eu estou o que? - Não compreendia o que ela quis dizer, sobre o que ela estava se referindo._

_- Você está fascinado pela Bella. Sempre que você se fascina por algo Edward, você cria um tipo de obsessão por isso... Nada tira isso da sua cabeça, mesmo que você negue que não há alguma coisa._

_- E não há! - Dessa vez eu me exasperei._

_- Então se afaste dela. - Alice pediu séria. - Haja o que houver, mantenha-se longe da Bella._

- Sua vez.

A voz de John me despertou de meus devaneios. Ele havia acabado de comer meu cavalo com um de seus peões.

- Você ultimamente não tem previsto muito bem as suas jogadas Edward - John me disse se recontando mais a sua poltrona. - Nem as dos outros.

- Minha vida não é um jogo de xadrez. – Eu me limitei a responder movendo um bispo enquanto tentava me concentrar em minhas jogadas novamente.

- Eu sei que não é, mas você a tem feito assim. Suas escolhas o levaram a um caminho sem volta. – John disse me observando atentamente.

- Eu não pedi para estar aqui. Você me persuadiu a voltar para casa. Eu poderia estar em algum país da Europa ministrando palestras, com alguns amigos ou alguma companhia feminina que não me desse dores de cabeça como as alunas nessa escola. – Eu disse sarcástico.

- E estaria feliz? – Ele me perguntou e eu me mantive calado. – Você é feliz aqui? – Ele mudou a pergunta percebendo que a resposta à primeira seria negativa.

- Sem esse conservadorismo eu poderia ser. – Eu suspirei percebendo no olhar de John que a conversa havia chegado ao ponto que ele queria. – Nunca foi minha intenção me aproximar de uma aluna como eu me aproximei de Isabella Swan, mas as pessoas precisam entender que essa aproximação não quer dizer que haja alguma coisa entre mim e ela, é só...

- Proteção. – John completou meu pensamento. – Você já me disse isso e mesmo que eu ainda não entenda as razões eu acredito na sua palavra. – Ele fez uma jogada. – Eu sempre admirei a sua determinação em lutar por aquilo que acredita que está certo, mas as vezes essa determinação o deixa cego e você não vê o que acontece ao seu redor.

- Que mais eu posso fazer? – Eu indaguei chateado. – Eu mantive distância dela. Além das aulas, minha rotina nessa escola se resume a conversas com Alice e com você, o restante do tempo eu me mantive afastado desse prédio. Nem dormido no meu quarto eu tenho...

- Eu sei que é difícil para você meu filho. – John disse tentando me acalmar.

- Muito. – Eu suspirei fechando meus olhos enquanto outra lembrança vinha a minha mente.

_Estávamos na biblioteca, Alice me arrastou até lá alegando precisar de ajuda com um trabalho que deveria ter feito nas férias._

_- Alice, você sabe que eu sou seu professor, não é ético eu te ajudar com seus trabalhos. - Eu disse rindo enquanto ela procurava alguns livros nas prateleiras._

_- Mas eu não estou fazendo trabalho da sua matéria e estou te pedindo ajuda como irmão mais velho - Ela disse e mostrou sua língua para mim._

_- Infantil._

_- Ranzinza._

_Eu me limitei a rir. Ela continuou a procurar pelos livros. Encostei meu braço na prateleira cheia de livros e apoiei minha testa lá._

_Olhei pelas fretas de livros. Muitas alunas se aglomeravam na biblioteca hoje. Aquilo era meio tedioso. Até que eu a vi. Ela acabara de entrar, sobrecarregada de livros, alheia a tudo._

_Foi quando uma das meninas de um grupo próximo a entrada colocou seu pé no caminho de Bella, fazendo com que ela caisse e seus livros fizessem um estrondo no chão._

_Todos os demais olharam para ela, mas ninguém foi em seu auxílio. Helga, a bibliotecária não estava próxima, então uma algazarra se instalou ali. As meninas que derrubaram Bella riam de maneira histérica. Outras alunas passavam por lá, mas se limitavam a olhar para ela e nada fazerem._

_Bella não se levantava do chão. Droga, será que ela tinha desmaiado?_

_Eu ia até lá, quando senti uma mão segurar meu braço e encontrei o olhar de Alice em sobre aviso. Tinha me esquecido que eu deveria me manter longe dela, mas ela estava ali no chão, provavelmente machucada, eu faria isso por qualquer aluna. Talvez não com a mesma prontidão que faria por Bella, mas..._

_Alice passou por mim me enviando outro olhar enviesado e ajudou Bella a se levantar, segurando-a pelo braço._

_- Você está bem, Isabella? - Alice perguntou para Bella que parecia desnorteada._

_Bella levou alguns segundos para responder, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela parecia com vergonha de alguma coisa._

_- Sim, eu estou bem, obrigada - ela respondeu de cabeça baixa._

_- Não se preocupe Alice - uma das garotas do grupo, que eu reconheci ser Lana, amiga de Alice, disse rindo debochado. - Nada abala a Santa Bella nessa escola. Acho até que ela tem alguma proteção especial aqui dentro. - E ela frisou bem a palavra "proteção"._

_Eu não acreditei no quão mesquinhas aquelas meninas eram. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, Bella parecia tão frágil ali, como se aquelas meninas fossem uma grande ameaça para ela. Eu sabia que não eram o pior que podia atingir Bella, mas mesmo assim, não gostava nem um pouco de a ver assim._

_- Lana, porque você não experimenta cuidar da sua vida em vez de cuidar da vida dos outros? - Alice levantou a voz para a garota, que a olhou espantada._

_E não foi só ela, eu também não entendia essa atitude da minha irmã, ela sempre demonstrou sentir aversão a qualquer coisa que envolvesse a 'Santa Bella'. E agora, estava repreendendo uma de suas amigas em defesa dela?_

_Bella também levantou a cabeça assustada e olhou para Alice como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse realmente._

_Lana recuperou-se do susto e olhou de cima a baixo para Alice._

_- Eu sei muito bem que você está tentando defender seu irmão, Alice. Sei muito bem que o Conselho não está nada satisfeito com as voltinhas de carro que o Professor Cullen tem dado com a aluna modelo, Isabella Swan._

_Alice não a respondeu. Juntou os livros de Bella que ainda estavam no chão, a ajudou a se levantar, entregou os livros para ela e finalmente voltou-se para Lana._

_- Ótimo Lana - Ela disse com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. - Continue cuidando da nossa vida que nós iremos fazer a mesma coisa... o dia que o meu irmão resolver corresponder as suas ilusões desesperadas, você vai ser a nova sensação, não se preocupe!_

_Bella olhava para Alice como se ela fosse de outro planeta. Alice se limitou a sorrir e piscar para ela._

_- Vamos Bella?_

_Bella levou alguns segundos para responder, ela parecia decifrar se o convite de Alice era sério ou não._

_Alice revirou os olhos e olhou para mim._

_- Não se esqueça, livros de teologia - e tornou a olhar para Bella, que assentiu e seguiu Alice logo depois._

- É difícil. Eu sei. – John disse me trazendo de volta ao presente. – Mas você tem que parar de pensar nela por um segundo e pensar em você.

Eu fiz uma jogada qualquer no tabuleiro de xadrez de forma que eu pudesse desviar o meu olhar do olhar de John. Aquela conversa estava me incomodando. John sempre sabia o que eu pensava, eu nunca escondia nada dele. Como pude pensar que dessa vez seria diferente?

- Eu não tenho nada contra Isabella Swan. Pelo contrário, ela é uma aluna exemplar. – Ele continuou enquanto eu ainda não tinha coragem para encará-lo. – Você tem que pensar que o problema é o pai dela.

Eu me mantive em silêncio enquanto ele realizava sua jogada.

- Ele provavelmente estará na reunião amanhã.

- Obrigado pelo alerta. – Eu disse ironicamente tentando me concentrar no jogo de xadrez para que John parasse de falar naquele assunto.

- Eu vou estar a seu lado. Eu sei que não houve nada, mas os pais naquela sala pensarão o contrário.

- Eu sei disso. – Eu disse fazendo com que meu bispo conseguisse a rainha dele.

- Não vá com muita sede ao pote Edward. – Ele disse sorrindo. – A retaguarda pode ficar desprotegida. – Ele disse movimentando sua torre em direção ao meu rei. – Xeque-mate.

_Continua..._


	5. Some Changes

**Capítulo 5 - Some Changes**

__

BPOV

Segui Alice a passos rápidos, minha cabeça ainda estava atordoada. Não sabia o que dizer. Alice parecia sempre sentir uma aversão a mim, não fazia sentido ela ter vindo em meu auxilio. Foi uma atitude humana, eu reconheço, mas eu também nunca pensei que Alice fosse uma má pessoa. Nós apenas não nos dávamos bem, ou não nos dávamos de forma nenhuma, por isso a atitude dela foi para mim algo... inesperado. Era como se houvesse alguma coisa que eu não estava sabendo, alguma mudança de fatores.

- Bella?

Olhei para frente e vi que Alice tinha parado de andar.

- Tem certeza de que você está bem? – Ela me perguntou, me examinando com o seu olhar. – Não acha melhor irmos a enfermaria?

- Não, está tudo bem. Já estou acostumada com as minhas quedas, digamos que elas sejam bem constantes, mesmo sem a interferência de outros – Respondi e sorri de uma forma sem graça para ela, que retribuiu com outro sorriso.

Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando. Havia um pouco de tensão no ar, não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Muito obrigada, Alice, por ter me socorrido. – Optei por ser sincera, não havia porque forçar uma de que éramos amigas, ou também manter gelo total com ela.

- Não por isso. – Ela sorriu outra vez. – Eu sei que você deve estar achando isso tudo meio estranho, nós nunca nos falamos nem nada parecido, mas sempre é uma boa hora para mudarmos, você não acha?

Não respondi de imediato. Senti que ela estava sendo sincera e ela também tinha razão.

Assenti apenas e ela se virou, seguindo em frente e eu a segui novamente.

Fui desperta de minhas lembranças ao ouvir um barulho ao meu lado. Sentei em minha cama e vi meu celular vibrar em cima do criado-mudo. Era uma mensagem.  
__

_****_

Estou nas escadarias te esperando.  
Muito importante.

_**A.**_

Parte superior do formulário

Alice. Ficamos bem próximas depois do incidente da biblioteca. Não diga que ficamos amigas, isso é algo muito forte para mim, amizade. Mas passávamos muito tempo juntas, Alice vinha sempre falar comigo quando eu estava sozinha, como se ela quisesse repor alguma coisa que estava faltando. Era bom porque Alice era bem presente agora, mas também sabia respeitar o meu espaço. E não sei explicar bem o que faltava, só sabia que as coisas não estavam do mesmo jeito de antes.

Levantei-me e sai do quarto para me encontra com Alice. Não demorei muito para chegar nas escadarias da frente e lá estava ela. Ao longe ela me pareceu um pouco ansiosa, mas assim que me aproximei Alice sorriu para mim.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Quis saber logo. – Você disse que era algo muito importante. É algo que eu posso te ajudar?

- Não é algo importante para mim, Bella. – Ela me respondeu sorrindo, como sempre. – É algo importante para você.

- Para mim? – O que poderia ser importante para mim. Não via nenhuma situação de urgência que eu precisasse resolver ou nada que eu estivesse planejando fazer.

- Vem comigo. – Ela disse e segurou minha mão, me puxando para que fosse atrás dela.

Subimos as escadas, seguimos por vários corredores e tornamos a subir outras escadas até que estivéssemos no ultimo andar do prédio.

- O andar da diretoria e do conselho executivo? – Perguntei franzindo o rosto. – O que eu...

- Hoje haverá uma reunião do conselho de pais. - Ela disse com um brilho estranho no olhar.

- Sim, mas...

- E você e o Edward são o assunto da reunião.

Parte superior do formulário

- Referente a mim e ao seu irmão? Mas por que... - Alice me olhou profundamente. - Ah não, ainda o assunto do feriado de ação de graças?

- Bella, isso é um assunto importante, não seja ingênua. - Alice me disse num revirar de olhos. - Eu sei que parece pouca coisa, mas isso é uma escola, tem regras que, aliás, são regras mais severas que as escolas convencionais... estamos em uma escola tradicional, religiosa, isso é um assunto com que eles devem se preocupar.

Realmente o que ela dizia tinha sentido.

- Então, por que você de fato me trouxe aqui? Quer dizer, eu não posso participar da reunião.

- Mas pode ouvi-la. - Ela disse com um brilho nos olhos.

- Como?

Alice me guiou até uma sala e nós entramos. Era uma sala de reunião, eu deduzi, porque havia lá uma grande mesa ovular no centro e alguns armários nas paredes. Na outra extremidade da sala oposta a porta em que entramos, havia outra porta. Alice seguiu até lá e entrou. Fui logo atrás dela e vi que era uma espécie almoxarifado. Estava escuro, não consegui distinguir o que tinha lá dentro, só vi que tinha outra porta, que dava acesso a outro lugar.

- Bella, essa outra porta dá acesso a outra sala de reuniões, só que está emperrada, não dá para abri-la. Já participei de várias reuniões através dela. - Alice confessou sorrindo maliciosamente. - Tem um fresta aqui, não dá para ver muita coisa, mas tudo bem.

- Alice, você é louca! Estão fazendo uma reunião para discutirem ao meu respeito, quer que eu me meta em mais encrencas? - Exclamei, mas não estava tão preocupada assim, só estava surpresa por estar conhecido um lado novo de Alice Cullen: a quebra regras.

- Ninguém vai te pegar Bella. - Alice falou muito segura, enquanto olhava pela fresta da porta. - Olha, todos já chegaram, ainda bem que nós já entramos aqui.

- O que?! - Me sobressaltei e Alice me lançou um olhar repreendedor.

- Eu digo que você não vai ser pega, mas também não precisa abusar da sorte, Bella.

Posicionei-me abaixo de Alice para poder ver pela fresta da porta também. Consegui vislumbrar a ponta da mesa, aonde estava sentado o reverendo John. Só conseguia ver quem estava sentado do lado oposto a porta, as outras pessoas estavam de costas para nós. Edward estava sentado ao lado de John. Seu rosto estava estranho, não consegui decifrar se ele estava sério, preocupado, pensativo... Só sei que ele tinha uma expressão bem carregada, um tanto ausente, enquanto olhava para a superfície da mesa.

- Entenda, Edward. - Era a voz de uma mulher, que estava de costas para a porta, do outro lado de John disse. – Esse pequeno problema pode causar uma grande repercussão. Este é um instituto educacional feminino, você é um rapaz jovem, encantador, essas meninas se apaixonam com uma facilidade imensa e isso mexe com a cabeça delas. Se for passado uma imagem de que um professor, aqui dentro, tenha algum tipo de relação além da relação aluno-professor, mesmo que seja uma relação de amizade, nesse idade é visto de uma maneira diferente.

- Estão nos chamando de imaturas, que abuso. – Alice exclamou em falso tom de ofendida.

Nem respondi, Alice não imaginava o quão nervosa eu estava. Edward não respondia, apenas assentia com a cabeça e mantinha aquela mesma expressão indecifrável, o mesmo olhar vago.

- Mas, contudo Edward, não pensamos de forma alguma que você tenha agido intencionalmente, realmente pode ter sido um acaso. – A mulher ao lado do reverendo John tornou a falar. – Só esperamos que esse acaso não se repita, devido às circunstâncias.

- Portanto Edward, não há nada para ser feito com você e com a srta. Swan por parte da escola, além do pedido de que essa situação não volte a se repitir. - A voz de um homem que eu não consegui ver falou. - Podemos dar por encerrada a reunião?

- Não, ainda não. - Reverendo John se manifestou, se desencostando da cadeira onde estava sentado, observando a reunião calado. - Acho que o Sr. Swan deverá ter sua palavra no destino da srta. Isabella. Se é de seu gosto ou não que ela continue na escola.

Edward olhou imediatamente para John, pela primeira vez mudando a sua expressão. Ele parecia preocupado. Depois olhou de relance para o outro lado da mesa. Não entendi seu olhar, nem o fato de meu pai ser mencionado na reunião.

- Qual é a sua palavra, Sr. Swan? - John disse olhando diretamente para o lado oposto da mesa.

O meu pai está aqui? Não era possível, eu não sabia de nada, ele não viria aqui e não me avisaria, ou será que não?

- Ela continuará na escola. - Sim, era a voz de meu pai. - Só espero que aborrecimentos como esses não voltem a se repetir. Acho que este é um instituto capaz de manter as coisas em ordem, caso o contrário eu não teria matriculado minha filha aqui. Eu não preciso ficar perdendo meu tempo com questões adolescentes.

Não sei porque me surpreendi com a falta de atenção do meu pai. Deveria era estar surpresa dele sequer participar da reunião.

- A reunião já acabou, Bella. - Alice sussurrou para mim e se levantou olhando para mim.

Olhei pela fresta e vi que nem todos haviam se levantado, mas pude ouvir som de passos e de uma porta a bater logo em seguida. Só podia ser meu pai.

- Bella, aonde você vai? - Ouvi Alice dizer mas já saia rapidamente daquela sala em direção ao corredor. Lá estava meu pai, poucos metros a minha frente.

- Pai? - Ele olhou para trás, seus olhos se arregalaram, um misto de surpresa e incredulidade.

- Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele questionou se aproximando de mim.

- Eu acho que é normal o senhor me encontrar por aqui, não é mesmo, papai? Eu é que devia estar surpresa de o encontrar aqui.

- Não seja petulante comigo, Isabella, eu vim resolver os seus problemas. - Ele disse denotando aborrecimento.

- Ah, eu me esqueci, você só se lembra de mim na hora dos problemas, né? - Não consegui ficar calada, meu pai ter vindo aqui, não ter se importado em sequer me avisar da sua presença me deixou possessa. - Eu sou o seu problema.

- Não vou ficar aqui para ouvir suas sandices, Isabella. - Meu pai disse num tom de voz baixo e se virou, seguindo para a saída. - Tente não se meter mais em problemas.

Senti meus olhos arderem. Tanto tempo longe do meu pai me fizeram esquecer que certas coisas não mudam. Talvez o fato de ele ter comparecido a reunião tenha me feito pensar que ele se interessava o mínimo que fosse por mim. Ledo engano.

Me virei para ver se Alice estava ali e me deparei com tudo o que eu não esperava. Aqueles olhos verdes me encaravam com um brilho estranho. Primeiro, era aquele novo olhar dele que eu não sabia identificar, que parecia duro, distante. Depois, eu vi pena em seus olhos. Vi hesitação, ou talvez seja impressão minha, meu estado pode estar me fazendo enxergar coisas que não existem.

Nesse momento eu conseguir descobrir o que tanto me incomodava silenciosamente. O que havia ido embora com a presença acolhedora de Alice. Eu estava sentido falta dele. Não era uma espécie de saudade dele, mas só agora eu percebi que ele havia sumido, que não mais parecia estar sempre presente a cada passo meu. Essa era a mudança.

Ele deu um passo em minha direção, mas Alice foi mais rápida chegando até mim primeiro.

- Vamos Bella, não é legal o conselho nos ver aqui. - Ela disse me puxando em direção as escadas.

Olhei mais uma vez atrás e só pude ver Edward abaixar a cabeça resignado e voltar para a sala da reunião.

* * *

Senti mais uma lágrima cair. Estava muito atordoada, um turbilhão de emoções me atormentavam. Como se não bastasse o que o dia de hoje significa para mim, meu pai fez questão de me lembrar como era conviver com ele.

E... Edward. Agora eu vi que as coisas haviam mudado, mas não sabia porque. Ele parecia outra pessoa. Acho que todas as coisas estavam saindo fora do eixo. Por que ele era o motivo do vazio que eu estava sentindo? Uma lacuna a ser preenchida?

Não devia ser assim, só que eu percebi que Edward, mesmo com toda a sua arrogância e superioridade, me fazia sentir amparada, com toda a sua preocupação excessiva. Chegava a ser bom, saber que alguém se importava comigo, mesmo que os motivos não fossem muito claros. Mas agora ele se afastava, justo no momento em que eu mais precisava de sua presença.

Mas, afinal, não era isso o que eu queria?

- Talvez não importe mais... - Sussurrei, juntando minhas mãos em mais uma prece, abaixando minha cabeça.

- O que não importa mais? - Ouvi sua voz bem atrás de mim. Uma alucinação. Mas, alucinações não tocam em nosso ombro.

Olhei para o lado e vi Edward. Seu rosto era o mesmo de mais cedo, sem expressão - sem a sua expressão. Mas seus olhos vislumbravam um brilho de preocupação. Ou pena.

- O que não importa mais? - Ele repetiu sentando-se ao meu lado

- Tudo. - Respondi, sem sequer ligar que estava abrindo as barreiras que eu construí para o manter afastado de mim, barreiras essas que eu nem sabia se queria construir.

- Não gosto de te ver chorar. - Ele disse e percebi que as lágrimas haviam voltado, rolando sem cessar pelo meu rosto. - Por que você não me fala o que tá acontecendo? - Senti angustia em sua voz e aquilo me desmoronou por dentro.

Não consegui mais segurar e solucei, chorando forte, tremendo. Escondi meu rosto com as mãos, não queria que Edward me visse daquele jeito, mas senti seus braços me envolverem, puxando-me para o seu peito.

Ele recostou seu queixo em minha cabeça e começou a afagar o meu cabelo.

- Bella, fala alguma coisa. - Ele insistiu, mais angustia em sua voz. - Você pode desabafar, ser petulante comigo, tudo, só não chore, por favor.

Não consegui parar de chorar, mesmo com suas palavras. Precisava botar para fora toda a angustia que eu estava sentindo. E o abraço de Edward parecia o lugar perfeito para me libertar, estava me sentindo muito bem ali. Amparo, o amparo que estava me faltando.

Fiquei ali por muito tempo, ou talvez não. Edward esperou até que eu me acalmasse sem dizer nada. Quando os soluços cessaram, apenas sentia meus olhos ardendo, mas sem lágrimas, o senti se afastar minimamente de mim, levantando meu queixo delicadamente, me fazendo encara-lo.

Seu olhar era intenso, duro de certa forma, mas me reconfortava de tal maneira que me senti sensível e quis chorar outra vez, só que não pelos mesmos motivos anteriores. Queria apenas chorar.

- Shi, não chore outra vez, Bella – Edward viu meus olhos marejarem e afagou meu rosto, me acalmando. Suas mãos eram grandes, como poderiam surtir aquele efeito tão delicado e carinhoso?

- Tem razão, estou parecendo uma boba. – forcei um sorriso e me afastei dele. Edward sentiu meu gesto se afastou também, se recostando no banco e passou a mão no cabelo, nervoso.

- Você deve ter seus motivos. – Ele disse sem me encarar.

- É, eu tenho os meus motivos. – Concordei e esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa, ao que ele me encarou, esperando que eu falasse quais eram os meus motivos, mas o silêncio predominou. Não estava certa quanto ao fato de me abrir novamente com ele, confiar novamente nele.

Olhei de soslaio para ele e encontrei seu olhar indagador e seu rosto mais suave. Suspirei, encarando o altar na minha frente com uma imagem de Santa Clara. A capela em que estávamos só me fazia recordar coisas que não deveriam vir a minha mente, esquecidas a muito tempo. Qual era o motivo de ter vindo parar aqui?

- Dez anos... – Disse, encarando a imagem da santa sem a ver realmente, sabendo que Edward não parava de me encarar. – Quando eu tinha apenas sete anos, mas eu nunca vou me esquecer, porque foi tão difícil passar por aquela situação. Tínhamos marcado uma viagem para nossa casa em Oxford, meu pai não pode ir conosco, pois ficou retido no trabalho... minha mãe dirigia... a pista estava escorregadia... – as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto por estar me lembrando daquele dia. – Depois eu não me lembro de todos os detalhes... eu acordei em um hospital... – fechei meus olhos como se aquilo pudesse apagar aquele dia da minha memória. – Meu pai me deu a noticia muito abalado... depois do funeral ele nunca mais foi o mesmo comigo, acho que ele me culpa por tudo o que aconteceu ou se sente culpado. Eu não entendo. – Voltei a encara-lo e vi que ele estava prestando atenção em cada palavra que eu dizia e havia se aproximado de mim. – Eu não consigo me lembrar. Ás vezes eu me pergunto: por que ela e não eu?

Ele me olhou hesitante, e seus olhos brilharam, mas eu não conseguia enxergar nada através daquele olhar e isso me deixou mais angustiada. Antes era tão fácil entender suas atitudes através de seu olhar, mas agora, eu sentia dificuldades e a única razão para estar acontecendo isso era essa distância que havia entre nós.

Minhas lágrimas mais uma vez rolaram por meu rosto. Edward aproximou suas mãos de minha face enxugando minhas lágrimas delicadamente, gesto que me fez fechar os olhos reconfortada.

- Bella... – Ele sussurrou fracamente. Senti seu hálito quente próximo ao meu rosto e um arrepio subiu por minha espinha. Suas mãos não secavam mais minhas lágrimas, elas seguravam firmemente meu rosto.

- Eu... – Tentei dizer, mas senti seus lábios tocando os meus e abandonei completamente a razão sentindo uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo.

- Bella? – Ouvi a voz infantil de Alice ao longe e Edward se afastou de mim rapidamente, como se nem estivéssemos tão próximos como nunca havíamos estado ou voltaremos a estar.

Ele se levantou e olhei para cima, atordoada, e encontrei aquela expressão fria novamente. Suspirei decepcionada enquanto ele caminhava entre a fileira de bancos em direção a saída. Voltei meu rosto para o altar sentindo Alice chegar próximo a mim.

- Até que enfim te encontrei. – Alice disse descompassada, com uma certa satisfação mal disfarçada. – Estamos atrasadas para o jantar. – Ela disse já caminhando em direção à saída.

Eu suspirei novamente sentindo mais uma lágrima cair pelo meu rosto, lágrima esta que eu me apressei a limpar, prometendo a mim mesma que não seria fraca novamente.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal!

Mais um capítulo para vocês! Estamos gostando de como a fic tem repercutido mas viemos reclamar uma coisa... Não estamos recebendo muitos comentários pelo tanto de alertas e adições nos favoritos que a fic tem recebido. Nós gostamos muito de comentários, todo autor gosta, é a forma de sabermos o que o leitor pensa da fic e nos motivarmos a escrever mais.

Então pessoal, se vocês acham que a fic vale a pena, comentem bastante! :D

Até a próxima!

Beijos!

July


	6. You are invited

**N/A: **Pessoal, nesse cap tem uma imagem e um vídeo para a parte que tem musica no capítulo. Quem quiser conferir é só ir no profile que eu coloquei as hiperligações lá! XD

.........................................................................................................

**Capítulo 6 - You are invited**

_EPOV_

_**Sr. Cullen,**_

_**O senhor está convidado para o Baile de Máscaras Anual a realizar-se no dia dez de Janeiro, às 10:10:10 na Rua Atlanta nº 1010.**_

_**CONVITE**_

Olhei mais uma vez o convite, ouvindo a porta se abrir atrás de mim.

- Edward? Pronto? - Alice me chamou, ansiosa, como sempre.

Coloquei minha máscara e conferi meu visual no espelho.

- Pronto. – Levantei meu olhar tentando encontra-la ainda ali, mas ela já havia deixado o quarto. Devia ter imaginado isso, ela me evitava há dias.

_- Feliz Natal, maninha. - Me aproximei de Alice e sentei no sofá ao lado dela, segurando sua cintura de lado numa espécie de abraço, no qual ela se esquivou e levantou-se do sofá sem dizer nada._

_- Ah Alice, pára, você ainda está chateada comigo? - Ela caminhou até a cozinha em silêncio e eu a segui. - Alice? É Natal, você adora Natal, lembra? Espírito Natalino? - Olhei para ela arqueando as sobrancelhas. _

_Ela fechou a cara._

_- Eu tinha te pedido, Edward. - Alice disse secamente._

_Suspirei. Não sabia o que responder, não depois das milhares de vezes que eu já havia me explicado e pedido desculpas para ela._

_- Tudo bem. - Disse por fim e me afastei dela._

_- Tudo bem o que? - A voz de Alice soou estridente atrás de mim._

_- Não tenho mais nada a dizer. Eu errei, reconheço, se você não quer falar comigo, tudo bem. - Disse tudo de um rompante e me aproximei da porta, para sair, espairecer um pouco._

_Senti que estava pisando na correspondência e me abaixei para pegá-la. Inúmeras mensagens de Natal para John, algumas contas, mensagens para Alice e dois envelopes vermelhos que me eram familiares._

_- Edward? O que foi? - Alice perguntou atrás de mim, sua voz mais branda._

_- Correspondência. – respondi sem emoção. – Já está falando comigo de novo?_

_Alice fechou a cara e me tomou a correspondência. _

_- Conta, mensagem de natal, mensagem de natal, mensagem de natal. – Ela passou as cartas rapidamente, mas parou quando seus olhos bateram nos envelopes vermelhos. - _

_Para Sr. Cullen e para Srta. Cullen. – Vi Alice abrir um dos envelopes. - A senhorita está convidada para o baile de máscaras... ah, uma festa!! E eu tenho dois convites! – Ela começou a saltitar pela sala e se virou para mim. – Toma é seu. – Acrescentou seca novamente e me jogou o outro envelope._

Fora o entusiasmo de Alice em relação à festa, ela não mudou sua maneira de me tratar. Ela ainda estava chateada pela minha reaproximação repentina de Bella e principalmente com o quase beijo que havia acontecido.

_Caminhei até a capela de Santa Clara para refletir um pouco. Aquela reunião não me surpreendeu em nada, já esperava aquela decisão do conselho. Mas ver Bella no fim de tudo, tão desamparada e pensar que eu não poderia fazer nada por ela, porque eu prometera a Alice que me afastaria dela. Mas ela estava ali, era como se uma força gravitacional incomum nos atraísse, nos encurralasse sempre no mesmo ambiente._

Por isso eu precisava refletir e como a capela, mesmo em um colégio dito religioso, era um dos poucos lugares raramente procurados, e eu precisava ficar sozinho.

Passei pelas grandes portas de carvalho e me curvei para fazer o sinal da cruz, afinal, eu ainda tinha um pouco de respeito ao local sagrado de uma capela. Só havia uma pessoa lá dentro, de joelhos, em frente ao oratório de Santa Clara. Uma pessoa não poderia ser incomodo algum para mim, desde que eu ficasse em outro lugar, e ela deveria estar fazendo suas preces mentalmente, uma vez que eu não ouvi o som de sua voz enquanto me aproximava do oratório.

- Talvez não importe mais... – Ouvi a pessoa dizer a minha frente e reconheci sua voz de imediato. Não poderia ser justo ela ali. Ou poderia? Ah, força gravitacional incomum. 

_Aproximei-me dela quando ela abaixou sua cabeça e a apoiou em suas mãos, uma espécie de prece muda._

_- O que não importa mais? – Perguntei, sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso ao ouvir minha voz. _

_Ela virou seu rosto para a minha direção e seu olhar era surpreso, hesitante e avaliativo. Esperei alguns instantes, mas ela não respondeu a minha pergunta._

_- O que não importa mais? – Repeti a pergunta e me sentei ao lado dela._

_- Tudo. – Ela respondeu com a voz embargada e cheia de angustia. Seus olhos brilhavam, marejados e seu olhar parecia perdido._

_- Não gosto de te ver chorar. – Disse e pareceu um sinal para que as lágrimas começassem a descer pelo o rosto dela. - Por que você não me fala o que tá acontecendo? – Perguntei angustiado, sem saber de que forma poderia fazê-la parar de chorar._

_Mas isso só fez com que ela começasse a chorar mais forte, tremendo todo o corpo, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, com vergonha. Que dor era aquela que a fazia sofrer tanto assim? Era uma das piores coisas de se ver. Como eu poderia fazer algo por ela se nem sabia como conforta-la?_

_Envolvi meus braços a sua volta e a puxei para meu peito, para ampará-la, até que ela conseguisse parar de chorar. Encostei meu queixo no alto da cabeça de Bella e comecei a afagar o seu cabelo. Quando Alice tinha crises de choro parecidas com essa, eu a deitava em meu colo e afagava seus cabelos da mesma forma, até que ela se acalmasse. Sempre funcionara._

_- Bella, fala alguma coisa. - Eu insisti, ao que ela se encolheu mais nos meus braços. - Você pode desabafar, ser petulante comigo, tudo, só não chore, por favor._

_Aproximei-me dela quando ela abaixou sua cabeça e a apoio em suas mãos, uma espécie de prece muda._

- O que não importa mais? – Perguntei, sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso ao ouvir minha voz.

Ela virou seu rosto para a minha direção e seu olhar era surpreso, hesitante e avaliativo. Esperei alguns instantes mas ela não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- O que não importa mais? – Repeti a pergunta e me sentei ao lado dela.

- Tudo. – Ela respondeu com a voz embargada e cheia de angustia. Seus olhos brilhavam, marejados e seu olhar parecia perdido.

- Não gosto de te ver chorar. – Disse e pareceu um sinal para que as lágrimas começassem a descer pelo o rosto dela. - Por que você não me fala o que tá acontecendo? – Perguntei angustiado, sem saber de que forma poderia faze-la parar de chorar.

Mas isso só fez com que ela começasse a chorar mais forte, tremendo todo o corpo, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, com vergonha. Que dor era aquela que a fazia sofrer tanto assim? Era uma das piores coisas de se ver. Como eu poderia fazer algo por ela se nem sabia como conforta-la? 

_Envolvi meus braços a sua volta e a puxei para meu peito, para ampara-la, até que ela conseguisse parar de chorar. Encostei meu queixo no alto da cabeça de Bella e comecei a afagar o seu cabelo. Quando Alice tinha crises de choro parecidas com essa, eu a deitava em meu colo e afagava seus cabelos da mesma forma, até que ela se acalmasse. Sempre funcionara._

- Bella, fala alguma coisa. - Eu insisti, ao que ela se encolheu mais nos meus braços. - Você pode desabafar, ser petulante comigo, tudo, só não chore, por favor.

E ela continuou chorando, por um longo tempo. Alice sempre se recuperava mais rápido. Mas Alice já estava acostumada com minha proximidade e Bella não. Com Alice o nosso contato era fraternal, ela se sentia mais a vontade. Com Bella... eu não sabia bem explicar. O que eu sentia em relação a ela?

De repente a senti mais calma e me afastei um pouco dela para a encarar. Levantei seu rosto e examinei minuciosamente qualquer traço que pudesse me entender o que ela sentia, sem precisar interroga-la. Ela parecia mais calma, mas alguma coisa fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas outra vez.

- Shi, não chore outra vez, Bella – Pedi, afagando seu delicado rosto com as minhas mãos. Consegui fazer com que ela se acalmasse mais uma vez.

- Tem razão, estou parecendo uma boba. – Ela disse, forçando um sorriso e se afastou de mim, sentando no banco atrás de nós. Também me afastei e sentei no banco, passando a mão pelo cabelo, um pouco nervoso.

- Você deve ter seus motivos. – Disse sem olhar para ela. Não queria parecer muito chato também, só queria que ela se abrisse comigo.

- É, eu tenho os meus motivos. – Ela concordou comigo e eu a encarei. Esperava que ela falasse mais agora que já tinha começado, porém ela permaneceu em silêncio. 

_Ela parecia indecisa, então tentei parecer mais suave para que ela não se sentisse pressionada. Mais uma vez funcionou. Bella olhou para mim de relance antes de olhar para a imagem de Santa Clara a nossa frente, se olhar vago._

_- Dez anos... –Ela começou a dizer e fiquei muito atento as suas palavras– Quando eu tinha apenas sete anos, mas eu nunca vou me esquecer, porque foi tão difícil passar por aquela situação. Tínhamos marcado uma viagem para nossa casa em Oxford, meu pai não pode ir conosco, pois ficou retido no trabalho... minha mãe dirigia... a pista estava escorregadia... – lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto outra vez e havia dor em seus olhos. – Depois eu não me lembro de todos os detalhes... eu acordei em um hospital... –Bella fechou seus olhos como quem foge de uma cena desagradável de se ver. – Meu pai me deu a noticia muito abalado... depois do funeral ele nunca mais foi o mesmo comigo, acho que ele me culpa por tudo o que aconteceu ou se sente culpado. Eu não entendo. –Ela se virou novamente para mim e só assim percebi que eu havia me aproximado dela, absorto demais por suas palavras. – Eu não consigo me lembrar. Ás vezes eu me pergunto: por que ela e não eu?_

_Era isso então que se escondia por detrás da inabalável Bella? Esses eram os motivos pelos quais tantas vezes eu a vi chorar? Agora eu sabia de tudo, mas, o que eu deveria fazer? A única coisa que eu queria era vê-la bem, que ela não sofresse como agora. E isso dependia apenas de mim? Alice também poderia fazer Bella se sentir bem. Se ela se acertasse com seu pai isso a faria se sentir muito bem._

_Pode ser muito egoísta de minha parte, mas só eu queria fazer com que ela se sentisse bem. Eu queria ser o motivo para ela sorrir. Não era nada fraternal, nada comparado com a relação que eu tinha com Alice ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Era algo só meu e dela e eu só percebia isso agora. Somente agora, que eu sentia falta dela em cada instante do meu dia._

_Bella procurou uma resposta em meu rosto e mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Eu não podia deixar que isso continuasse acontecendo. Passei minhas mãos por seu rosto enxugando aquelas lágrimas e Bella fechou seus olhos. Me aproximei mais dela._

_- Bella... – Sussurrei, meu rosto rente ao dela, que eu segurei firmemente entre minhas mãos._

_- Eu... – Ela tentou dizer, mas eu não queria que nada quebrasse aquele momento, então encostei meus lábios nos dela e apenas isso bastou._

_- Bella? – Ouvi uma voz que se aproximava de nós. Não era possível comer do fruto proibido sem ir para o inferno, não é mesmo?_

_Me afastei de Bella rapidamente, relutante por dentro apenas, voltando a realidade. Levantei-me e fui embora imediatamente evitando perguntas._

- Edward. – Fui despertado de meus pensamentos por uma mão em meu ombro e a voz de Jasper me chamando. – Hey cara, aonde você tava?

- Hã? – Indaguei olhando ao redor.

- Você ta ai com a cabeça em outro lugar. – Jasper sorriu para Alice que apareceu naquele momento evitando a minha presença.

- Vamos dançar Jazz? – Alice perguntou a ele que me olhou apreensivo, sorrindo sem graça. – Vamos Jazz, eu adoro essa música. – Ela insistiu o puxando em direção a pista de dança por uma das mãos para se juntar a massa de adolescentes bêbados que se agrupavam por ali.

Bebi mais um gole do meu champagne observando tudo ao redor me perguntando o que estava fazendo ali e imediatamente identifiquei o motivo ao olhar em direção ao bar e vÊ-la de braços cruzados, mais linda do que nunca em um vestido rosa claro com uma máscara cobrindo praticamente todo o rosto também rosa claro contento uma estrela prateada no canto esquerdo, totalmente absorta em uma discussão com um garoto que estava a sua frente me impedindo de vê-la completamente, garoto este que por acaso era seu ex-namorado.

_Já se passavam das dez horas da noite e eu me encaminhava rumo à portaria do colégio para avisar ao porteiro que sairia naquela noite e ele não precisava esperar meu retorno. Já estava chegando na guarita de segurança quando vi o portão se abrir e um carro passar em alta velocidade por mim._

_Segui com o olhar no carro tentando identificar quem era o inconseqüente que dirigia daquele modo e o que veio a seguir me surpreendeu. Bella desceu do carro furiosa, batendo a porta bruscamente e, logo em seguida, o individuo que dizia ser namorado dela saia apressado deixando a porta aberta e correndo para alcançá-la já no meio da escadaria. _

_- Espera ai. – Ele vociferou agarrando-a pelo braço. – Nós temos que conversar._

_- Conversar? – Ela disse num tom mais brando, mas mesmo assim alto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvi-la. – O que? Aliás, conversar para que? – O silêncio predominou durante algum tempo. _

_- Acabamos? – Eu tinha entendido aquilo bem? Eles iriam terminar? Justo agora que eu não podia me aproximar?_

_- Acabamos. – Ela disse lançando um último olhar para ele que ficou parado no mesmo lugar enquanto ela terminava de subir as escadas adentrando na escola. _

_Eu não havia percebido, mas eu já me aproximava do local onde eles se encontravam antes mesmo dela sair dali, a medida que o tom de voz deles se abrandava. Quando Peter fez menção de correr atrás dela eu já estava ao seu lado para impedi-lo._

_- Algum problema por aqui? – Indaguei ao que ele me encarou friamente se encaminhando para o carro e saindo inconseqüentemente do mesmo jeito que entrou._

A música agitada cedeu lugar a uma música romântica e eu percebi que o olhar dela estava direcionado a mim. Desviei meu olhar e observei Jasper e Alice na pista de dança, eu sabia onde aquilo ia acabar, mas não estava com vontade de intervir, de exercer meu papel de irmão mais velho.

Não queria voltar a olhar para o lado do bar, procurando me distrair com pensamentos sobre Jasper e Alice, o que não estava ajudando em nada também. Bebi mais um gole de champagne quando percebi uma pessoa ao meu lado.

- Eles formam um casal bonito, não? – A olhei rapidamente vendo que seu olhar estava direcionado a Jasper e Alice.

- Não. – Falei seco tentando acabar com aquela conversa, eu não podia me aproximar dela novamente, não daquela maneira.

- Irmãos mais velhos nunca acham isso. – Ela disse me olhando sorrindo.

- Tem gente que simplesmente não nasce para ficar junto. – Eu disse abruptamente ao que Bella me olhou chocada. Vi que ela ia falar algo, mas eu me afastei com a desculpa de que ia em busca de mais uma taça de champagne, tinha medo do rumo que aquela conversa poderia tomar.

XXX

Aquilo estava mais entediante do que eu imaginei que estaria, mas não encontrava Alice e Jasper em lugar nenhum. Estava andando pela festa enquanto procurava algum sinal deles, esbarrando na milésima pessoa.

- Desculpa. – Pedi novamente já me virando para seguir meu caminho quando ouço uma gargalhada e sinto uma mão pequena em meu peito. Suspirei pesadamente já irritado com todos aqueles bêbados e todas aquelas garotinhas flertando comigo.

- Sabia que eu adoro esses nossos esbarrões? – Bella disse envolvendo um braço em meu pescoço enquanto o outro segurava uma taça com algum liquido que eu não consegui identificar o que era, bêbada demais para ficar em pé sozinha. – Recebeu o meu convite?

- Essa festa é sua? – Eu indaguei paralisado enquanto lutava para que uma de minhas mãos não acariciassem seu cabelo.

- Também. – Ela disse sorrindo debilmente. – E tudo aconteceu como eu planejei, dois convites para Alice tiram ela do nosso caminho. – Ela sorria e eu a olhava pasmo. – Só falta o beijo como _gran finale_.

- Você está bêbada. – Eu disse segurando-a firme evitando que ela caísse ao tropeçar no chão e sua taça se espatifar a alguns metros dali, ao que ela me envolveu com o outro braço sem se preocupar com as pessoas a nossa volta.

- Por quê? Porque só assim eu consigo me aproximar de você e fazer o que desejo há muito tempo.

Eu iria comentar algo mas a música parou abruptamente e as badaladas de meia noite se iniciaram, ao que todos começaram a retirar suas máscaras. Antes que eu pudesse agir, suas mãos já tocavam meu rosto retirando a máscara que o cobria.

- Bem melhor assim. – Ela sorriu enquanto uma música lenta começou a tocar. – Doze baladas significam que o príncipe precisa beijar a princesa.

- Eu já disse que eu estou mais para vilão.

- As princesas sempre caem nas garras do vilão. – Ela disse já começando a se movimentar no ritmo da música o que me fez segui-la.

_**Tell me if you got a problem **_

_(Diga-me se você tem um problema)__  
__**Tell me if it's in your way **_

_(Diga-me se está à sua frente)__  
__**Tell me if there's something bothering you**_

_(Diga-me se há algo que te preocupa)__  
__**Tell me what should I say**_

_(Diga-me o que devo dizer)__  
__**You know I'd do most anything**_

_(Você sabe que eu faria quase tudo)__  
__**You know I'd change the world**_

_(Você sabe que eu mudaria o mundo)__  
__**You know I'd do most anything for my little girl**_

_(Você sabe que eu faria quase tudo pela minha pequena menina) _

- Mas elas ficam com o príncipe no final. – Eu disse tristemente pensando que ela era a garota certa na situação errada.

- E se essa princesa não quisesse ter seu final feliz? Se o final feliz dela fosse justamente ao lado do vilão?

_**Tell me if you got a problem **_

_(Diga-me se você tem um problema)__  
__**Tell me now what's inside **_

_(Diga-me o que está acontecendo agora dentro de você)__  
__**Show me if you broke your heartstrings**_

_(Me mostre se você partiu o seu coração)__  
__**You know you never need to hide**_

_(Você sabe que não precisa se esconder)__  
__**You know I'd do most anything**_

_(Você sabe que eu faria quase tudo)__  
__**You know I'd paint the sky**_

_(Você sabe que eu pintaria o céu)__  
__**You know I 'd do most anything for you my guiding light**_

_(Você sabe que eu faria quase tudo por você, luz que me guia)_

- O vilão não seria o ideal, mesmo se ele fizesse tudo para protegê-la do mundo ele só teria o estereótipo do príncipe nunca a essência.

- E se ela não se importasse com o mundo sem ele? – Ela disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

_**Cause you're my Star**_

_(Porque você é a minha estrela) _

_**shining on me now **_

_(brilhando sobre mim agora)__  
__**A love from worlds apart**_

_(Um amor de mundo separados)_

_**I need for you, **_

_(Preciso de você)__  
__**You are my shining star, my star**_

_(Você é a minha estrela, minha estrela)__  
__**A love from worlds apart**_

_(Um amor de mundos separados)_

_**I need for you, **_

_(Preciso de você)__  
__**You are my shining star**_

_(Você é a minha estrela)_

- E se o mundo dela não fosse o mesmo que o dele? – Eu disse retirando sua máscara delicadamente e apontando para a estrela nela.

_**Once upon a time a memory **_

_(Era uma vez uma memória)__  
__**Once upon a time girl**_

_(Era uma vez uma garota)__  
__**Once upon a time perfect life**_

_(Era uma vez uma vida perfeita)__  
__**Once upon a perfect world**_

_(Era uma vez um mundo perfeito)_

- Ele poderia mostrar o mundo dele para ela e deixá-la ser parte dele.

_**You know I'd do most anything for you my guiding light **_

_(Você sabe que eu faria quase tudo por você, luz que me guia)  
__** You know I'd do most everything to keep you in my life**_

_(Você sabe que eu faria tudo para manter você na minha vida) _

_**Cause you're my Star**_

_(Porque você é a minha estrela) _

_**shining on me now **_

_(brilhando sobre mim agora)__  
__**A love from worlds apart**_

_(Um amor de mundo separados)_

_**I need for you, **_

_(Preciso de você)__  
__**You are my shining star, my star**_

_(Você é a minha estrela, minha estrela)__  
__**A love from worlds apart**_

_(Um amor de mundos separados)_

_**I need for you, **_

_(Preciso de você)__  
__**You are my shining star**_

_(Você é a minha estrela)_

Ela foi aproximando o seu rosto do meu calmamente, mantendo o olhar firme no meu. Suas mãos deslizaram por meu rosto, o envolvendo e me puxando para junto dela, fechando os seus olhos, ate que nossas bocas se encontraram.

_**Just a memory **_

_(Apenas uma memória)__  
__**Every dream is of you and me**_

_(Cada sonho é sobre você e eu)__  
__**If I wish upon a star**_

_(Se eu pedisse uma estrela)__  
__**Well I hope that's where you are **_

_(Eu espero que seja onde você está)_

_**  
**__**When Heavens turn **_

_(Quando os ceus mudarem)__  
__**You know you'll shine you're in my heart for all time**_

_(Você sabe que brilhará em meu coração o tempo todo)__  
__**When Heaven turns you know you'll shine in worlds apart**_

_(Quando os ceus mudarem você sabe que brilhará em mundos separados)_

Em contos de fadas definitivamente este seria o momento mágico. O encaixe de nossos lábios, a ansiedade em que suas mãos se apossavam do meu cabelo o despenteando ainda mais, o encontro de nossas línguas se enroscando uma na outra, tudo era muito perfeito para ser impossível. O mundo definitivamente não era justo.

As minhas mãos percorriam toda a extensão de seu pescoço até sua cintura enquanto eu tentava aprofundar o beijo e tentar fazer com que ele durasse o maior tempo possível. Eu admitia, que estava com receio de prever da reação dela e a minha própria após aquele momento.

_**Cause you're my Star**_

_(Porque você é a minha estrela) _

_**shining on me now **_

_(brilhando sobre mim agora)__  
__**A love from worlds apart**_

_(Um amor de mundo separados)_

_**I need for you, **_

_(Preciso de você)__  
__**You are my shining star, my star**_

_(Você é a minha estrela, minha estrela)__  
__**A love from worlds apart**_

_(Um amor de mundos separados)_

_**I need for you, **_

_(Preciso de você)__  
__**You are my shining star**_

_(Você é a minha estrela)_

- No seu mundo isso seria verdadeiro. – Ela sussurrou ainda com os lábios encostados nos meus e se afastou me encarando. Vi que ela tinha algo mais para falar, mas seus olhos perderam o foco e eu senti o peso do seu corpo nas minhas mãos.

- Bella... – Eu murmurei assustado e não percebi um casal ao meu lado.

- Pode deixar Bella conosco... Coitada desmaiou de tão bêbada. – A garota disse passando uma mão na testa de Bella enquanto o garoto a retirava de meus braços e a colocava em seu colo.

- Eu posso cuidar dela. – Eu falei não querendo deixá-la com desconhecidos.

- Não será necessário. Podemos levá-la para casa. – Ela disse já se afastando com o garoto e com Bella sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

_Continua..._

_................................................................................................................._

**N/A: **Gostaram? Espero que sim! Esse foi um dos capítulos mais importantes até agora e o que eu e a Nat mais gostamos de ter escrito (falo por mim rsrsrs).

Desculpem-nos a demora para att, mas como a fic é escrita em conjunto, fica meio difícil nos encontrarmos sempre para escrever... Mas prometemos que vamos tentar att o mais rápido possível!

Então continuem a deixar **reviews**, que são o nosso combustível, sim?

Beijos amores!

July Evans

P.s. Eu não sei se está dando para postar review em anônimo, mas se não tiver, me avisem que eu mudo isso (e me falem também aonde se muda isso, by the way)

HAUAHSUAHSUAHUSAUSHUAHSUAHA


	7. The Best Friend

**Capítulo 7 – The Best Friend**

- É um pecado comer tantas calorias assim, mas eu não me sinto culpada quando coloco esse pecado na boca e sinto seu gosto. – Eu disse engolindo uma das últimas batatas fritas do pacote a minha frente enquanto Alice ria. – Não me lembro da última vez que comi assim. – Eu continuei rindo também.

- Tenho que te agradecer por hoje Bella. – Alice disse cessando o riso. – Já estava me sentindo sufocada naquele colégio.

- Sempre que precisar estarei à disposição. – Falei rindo novamente observando o semblante sério de Alice.

- Nunca pensei que nos tornaríamos amigas assim. – Ela disse dando um meio sorriso. – Sempre a achei tão diferente de mim, tão cheia de si... No entanto, é a única que ainda está do meu lado.

- Por que não estaria Alice? – Eu indaguei a olhando atentamente.

- Por tudo que tem acontecido. – Ela disse desviando o olhar. – Eu me fechei em um casulo impenetrável nos últimos dias, devo ter sido uma chata.

- Uma chata... – eu concordei. - Mas uma chata que eu ainda consigo suportar. – Eu disse rindo novamente, conseguindo arrancar outro riso dela. – Eu que devo te agradecer por me fazer companhia hoje.

- Essa idéia de compras foi espetacular. – Ela disse balançando a cabeça como se afastasse um pensamento ruim.

- Não sabia que você era tão consumista assim. - Eu comentei olhando as sacolas que ocupavam as cadeiras vazias em nossa mesa. Estávamos na praça de alimentação de um shopping ao norte de Londres, próximo aos limites do colégio, trocando o nosso almoço por sanduíches e batatas fritas. Era fim de semana, o feriado de natal e ano novo já tinha ficado para trás, trazendo as aulas novamente e o fim de janeiro se aproximava levando o inverno junto com ele.

- Fazer compras é melhor do que ficar trancafiada naquele colégio. – Ela comentou enquanto mexia distraidamente em uma das sacolas.

- O que o reverendo John disse quando pediu permissão para sair? – Eu indaguei como quem não quer nada, curiosa para saber o que acontecia na vida dela e da família dela desde que o estado de saúde do reverendo havia se agravado, receando, no entanto, que ela se sentisse triste ao comentar aquele assunto.

- Ele só perguntou com quem sairia e aonde eu iria. – Ela disse tomando o resto de seu suco.

- Como ele está Alice? – Eu não pude resistir em fazer aquela pergunta, mas ao ver o olhar triste dela me arrependi.

- Alguns dias ele está bem como hoje, em outros ele está mal. – Ela disse suspirando. – Ele tem estado mais mal do que bem para lhe ser franca.

- E como você está? – Eu perguntei preocupada, há dias eu a notava cabisbaixa e se fechando para o mundo.

- Preocupada. – Ela disse me olhando fixamente. – Mas eu tenho você e a história do Jasper para me distraírem – Ela disse em um meio sorriso, provavelmente se lembrando do amor platônico que sentia pelo amigo de seu irmão.

- Então por que está preocupada?

- Edward. – Ela disse e meu estômago deu uma reviravolta ao ouvir seu nome. – Ele tem estado duplamente atarefado, preocupado comigo, com o John e em administrar aquela escola. Ele não tem tempo praticamente para mais nada. Jasper e Emmett até tentaram o distrair, mas foi uma luta em vão.

- Sinto muito Alice. – Eu disse como se aquilo pudesse melhorar a situação.

- Ele tem estado assim desde os boatos. – Ela disse desviando seu olhar de mim. – Ele preferiu viver assim. Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês Bella e sinceramente não sei se quero saber, mas eu acho que a julguei mal.

- Me julgou mal? – Eu perguntei novamente como se duvidasse que tivesse ouvido aquilo realmente.

- Eu a julguei muito mal. No principio não a suportava. Depois me aproximei de você para afastá-la de meu irmão como se você fosse algo nocivo para ele, que pudesse contagiá-lo com o seu veneno.

- Por que está me contando isso agora? – Eu perguntei magoada com o que ela havia dito, mesmo que já suspeitasse das verdadeiras intenções dela ao se tornar minha amiga.

- Porque eu estava errada. Você faz bem a ele e eu pude ver isso no decorrer do tempo. Um dia após o baile de máscaras ele estava exultante e depois se fechou novamente. Eu não sei o que ocorreu naquela festa e depois dela, mas não acha que já o puniu demais?

- Não aconteceu nada Alice, acredite em mim. – Eu disse ainda magoada com tudo. – Foi ele quem me rejeitou.

- Já parou para pensar nas razões dele?

Eu permaneci em silêncio querendo encerrar aquele assunto.

- Ele é um professor Bella, não seria correto.

- Então, por que você insiste nesse assunto? – Eu disse já exasperada.

- Porque apesar de ser errado, ele já está envolvido demais para julgar se é certo ou errado, e eu estou do lado da felicidade dele, se é com você, certo ou errado não importa, eu vou apoiá-lo.

- Diga isso a ele. – Eu disse surpresa e magoada ainda. – Ele colocou um ponto final depois que o beijei no baile de máscaras dizendo que não deveríamos ter feito aquilo, que era errado, que eu estava bêbada.

_- Desisto. – Alice suspirou cansada deixando a caneta cair sobre seus livros. – Como eles querem que eu aprenda tudo isso se eu estava de férias semana passada?_

_- É normal Alice. – Eu apenas comentei concentrada no trabalho de filosofia que fazia._

_- Normal... – Ela disse irritada e não terminou a frase. – O que tanto você faz ai?_

_- Filosofia. – Eu respondi simplesmente para ver se ela voltava a se concentrar no seu trabalho e me deixasse em paz._

_- Você está muito chata hoje. – Ela disse enquanto recolhia os livros ao que eu apenas olhei, ela saiu da biblioteca e eu voltei a me concentrar nos livros a minha frente._

_Sai da biblioteca duas horas depois, feliz por ter o trabalho de filosofia e biologia concluídos, agora só faltava o de história e eu poderia ter o fim de semana livre de trabalhos e tarefas. Olhei no relógio do celular enquanto caminhava por um corredor deserto pensando que o jantar já teria terminado, então seria melhor eu procurar a Alice e pedir desculpas por ter a ignorado mais cedo, ela era a única amiga verdadeira que eu tinha em muito tempo, não poderia deixar uma besteira acabar com tudo e se eu bem a conhecia, apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, ela estaria chateada._

_Meu celular tocou interrompendo meus pensamentos e eu avistei o nome do meu pai no identificador de chamadas apertando o botão para ignorar ao invés de atender, eu evitava falar com ele desde o dia da reunião de pais, ainda estava magoada com tudo o que ele havia me dito._

_Virava um corredor distraída com meus pensamentos quando trombei com alguém e meus livros foram parar no chão assim como eu._

_- Desculpe, eu estava distraída e... – Começava a me desculpar quando escutei a pessoa rindo e quando levantei meu olhar o vi com aquele sorriso de canto que eu adorava já formando uma pilha com os meus livros que haviam caído._

_- Tudo bem. – Ele disse ainda rindo. – Acho que já me acostumei com esses esbarrões._

_- Eu também. – Eu disse rindo nervosamente e me levantando ao ver que ele já se levantava com os meus livros em seus braços._

_- Algum arranhão? – Ele disse com os olhos brilhando me entregando a pilha de livros._

_- Nada que eu não sobreviva para contar a história. – Eu brinquei desconfortável com a situação, já que desde o baile de máscaras eu não o via assim tão próximo. – Eu preciso ir. – Eu disse ao ver que ele não sairia da minha frente._

_- Será que poderíamos conversar? – Ele disse repentinamente me pegando de surpresa._

_- Claro. – Eu disse meio automaticamente._

_- Será que você poderia me acompanhar? – Ele perguntou sorrindo desconfortavelmente também, ele mexia as mãos parecendo nervoso. – Um corredor deserto não é o melhor lugar para se conversar._

_- Você tem razão. – Eu disse enquanto ele pegava meus livros novamente e indicava com a cabeça o corredor a frente ao que eu apenas comecei a segui-lo._

_Nós andamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos, o que não demorou muito já que na primeira sala de aula ele entrou, esperou que eu entrasse e fechou a porta atrás de nós, ou o assunto era sério ou ele não queria que ninguém nos visse sozinhos mesmo que só conversando e eu apostava na segunda hipótese._

_Eu me virei em direção a ele cruzando os braços esperando que ele tocasse no assunto que nos levara ali, mas ele apenas me olhava estranhamente._

_- Então... – Eu comecei sem saber o que falar. – Sobre o que o senhor queria conversar professor Cullen? – Eu indaguei descruzando os braços e me sentando em cima de uma mesa ao que ele me acompanhou e se sentou ao meu lado ainda em silêncio e depositou os meus livros que carregava em cima da mesa também._

_- Não precisa de formalidades. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu. – Ele disse me encarando._

_- E o que aconteceu? – Eu indaguei como se não soubesse do que ele estava falando._

_- Não se faça de idiota. – Ele disse irritado se levantando e andando em círculos. – Só porque estava bêbada não quer dizer que tenha amnésia também agora..._

_- Tudo bem... – Eu o interrompi. – Situando: baile de máscaras, uma semana atrás, aproximadamente meia noite, eu e você na pista de dança, estava tocando Star do Reammon e nós nos beijamos. – Eu disse simplesmente e ele me encarou incrédulo. – Sobre que parte você quer conversar?_

_- O beijo..._

_- Não vejo nada demais nele. – Eu disse rindo da incredulidade dele. – Foi bom para mim. Se para você não foi podemos praticar mais. – Eu me aproximei dele e fiz menção de enlaçar o pescoço dele ao que ele se esquivou._

_- Não deveria ter acontecido. – Ele disse irritado. – Você estava bêbada, eu me aproveitei disso._

_- Não me ponha como a vitima, eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo._

_- Poderia saber, mesmo assim é errado. – Ele disse exasperado gesticulando com as mãos. – Eu e você... não pode ser realidade. - Ele suspirou fechando os olhos. – Eu não quero que você se iluda..._

_- Eu não sou tão inocente assim professor Cullen. – Eu disse começando a ficar irritada com aquela situação. – Se seu medo é que eu fique impressionada, ou melhor, deslumbrada com o senhor fique tranqüilo. Eu não criei nenhuma expectativa. – Eu já pegava meus livros dando aquele assunto por encerrado quando ele me impediu._

_- Você ficou bem aquela noite?_

_- Por que a pergunta? – Eu indaguei me afastando dele devido a proximidade que ele havia criado instantes antes, se ele assim queria, assim seria._

_- Eu fiquei preocupado com você. – Ele disse relutante. – Você me disse que aquela festa também era sua, mas não estávamos na sua casa e de repente você desmaia e um casal se aproxima e diz que te levaria para casa. Em que você está se metendo?_

_- Você parece saber muito bem em que estou me metendo ao levantar tantas hipóteses assim. – Eu disse irritada com aquele assunto novamente, ele já sabia demais e para o próprio bem dele era melhor ele parar de fazer perguntas._

_- Se eu soubesse, não teria que te perguntar. – Ele disse me segurando pelo braço quando eu fiz menção de sair._

_- Para de ser idiota então e cesse as perguntas. – Eu disse o olhando fixamente, me punindo internamente ao notar que meus olhos marejaram. – Não se intrometa. Esse assunto não é seu._

_- Como você pode ser tão obtusa a ponto de não ver o que __eles__ estão fazendo com você, Isabella?_

_- O que eles estão fazendo comigo? – Como ele podia ser tão imbecil. – E é Bella, por favor!_

_Ele esboçou aquele maldito sorriso no canto dos lábios antes de responder._

_- Eu sou seu professor, Isabella, caso você não se lembre._

_- Você é que parece ter se esquecido disso, porque até onde eu saiba, os professores não devem se meter na vida pessoal dos alunos._

_- Eu só quero que você tenha cuidado... – Ele murmurou ao que eu procurei me soltar de sua mão e sair dali o quanto antes. _

- E você? Aceitou isso? – Alice disse rindo. – Achei que você ia atrás do que queria.

- As coisas são mais complicadas do que isso. – Eu sussurrei. - Quando o assunto que era você passou a ser eu? – Eu disse rindo desconfortavelmente.

- Só estou dizendo que você tem uma aliada agora. – Alice disse sorrindo. – E eu já tenho um plano.

- Plano? – Eu indaguei confusa.

- Jasper me chamou para jantar amanhã e vamos sair nós quatro.

- Nós quatro quem? – Eu ainda estava confusa, quando a Alice intrometida se tornou minha aliada?

- Eu, você, Jasper e Edward. Um encontro de casais. – Ela disse batendo palmas empolgada com a idéia.

- Alice nós não somos um casal. – Eu disse para fazê-la voltar a realidade.

- Nem Jasper e eu somos um casal. Ainda. – Ela se levantou recolhendo uma parte das sacolas. – Precisamos fazer compras.

- Mais? – Eu disse recolhendo as sacolas restantes e sendo empurrada por uma Alice saltitante.

- Você precisa estar deslumbrante nesse jantar.

- Alice, eu e seu irmão não temos futuro. Ele já me chutou. – Eu disse novamente para que ela encarasse a realidade.

- Bella, eu preciso me distrair. Não corte o meu barato quando eu estou empolgada. – Ela reclamou. – Além do mais, mesmo não admitindo ele precisa de você.

- Está bem. – Eu sorri concordando ao que ela sorriu e me abraçou. – Mas eu vou fazer isso por você Alice.

- Como se você não quisesse jantar com meu irmão. – Ela disse andando rapidamente ao que eu tive que segui-la.

- E como você vai fazer para convencê-lo? – eu perguntei ignorando o comentário dela.

- Deixa isso comigo. – Ela parou abruptamente o que me fez parar de andar também.

- O que foi agora Alice? – Eu perguntei suspirando.

- Aquele vestido ficará perfeito em você. – Ela disse sorrindo, me puxando pela mão em direção a loja onde o vestido estava exposto na vitrine.

xxx

- Por favor Alice, vamos?

- Só um momento Edward. Eu esqueci meu batom e preciso dele. – Alice dizia calmamente. – Vá esperar Jasper lá fora que eu já vou.

- Não sei o motivo pelo qual eu concordei com isso. – Edward suspirou irritado e eu o vi indo em direção a porta do saguão de entrada.

- Seu senso de proteção falou mais alto.

- Não sorria assim Alice. Eu posso ser um candelabro se eu quiser.

Alice gargalhou ao que Edward saiu para esperar Jasper no frio que fazia lá fora e Alice veio em minha direção.

- Por que está escondida Bella? – Ela indagou irritada com as mãos na cintura.

- Pensei que não havia me visto. – Eu sorri desconfortavelmente ao que ela apenas me encarou séria. – Está linda Alice. – Eu a elogiei ao ver seu vestido curto prata com preto e seu cabelo curto adereçado com uma flor preta.

- Não precisa me elogiar para não responder a minha pergunta. Por que ainda está escondida atrás dessa pilastra?

- Você não disse a seu irmão que eu iria, disse? – Eu indaguei ao que ela desfez o semblante irritado por uma face culpada.

- Ops! Eu posso ter me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

- Pequeno detalhe? – Eu indaguei exasperada. – E como você pretendia dizer que eu iria também?

- Simples. – Ela disse sorrindo me segurando pelo braço e me fazendo caminhar junto a ela em direção a saída. – Eu a encontrei por acaso no corredor enquanto buscava meu batom esquecido e você discutia no telefone com seu pai, ele estava cancelando um jantar com você e eu fiquei com o coração partido ao te ver decepcionada e a convidei para jantar conosco.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga? – Eu disse rindo enquanto nós chegávamos ao topo da escadaria que dava acesso ao jardim da escola onde Edward e Jasper já aguardavam.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – Ela disse começando a descer os degraus. – À propósito você está deslumbrante. – Ela disse ao que eu mesma me vi encarando o espelho, indecisa quanto a colocar aquele vestido escolhido por Alice na tarde anterior. Era um lindo vestido lilás, mas com um enorme decote nas costas, a deixando completamente exposta. Alice ainda insistiu que eu pusesse meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo para que nada atrapalhasse a visão daquela parte do meu corpo. Como ainda era inverno e o vento era rigoroso eu vestia um casaco lilás por cima do vestido que, segundo Alice, deixaria toda a surpresa para o momento que eu o retirasse no restaurante.

Pude ver Alice conversando com Edward e Jasper e o olhar deles sob mim enquanto eu descia os degraus. Jasper sorriu assim que cheguei junto a eles, Edward se limitou a me olhar.

- Jazz essa é Isabella, minha melhor amiga, mas ela prefere ser chamada de Bella. – Alice disse nos apresentando. – E Bella, esse é Jasper meu... amigo de Edward. – Eu sorri por vê-la corada ao perceber que iria dizer namorado ao apresentá-lo.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Jasper. – Eu disse para tirar as atenções de Alice e livrá-la do embaraço.

- O prazer é meu Bella. – Ele disse olhando para Edward. – Já ouvi muitos comentários sobre você.

- Espero que todos bons. – Eu brinquei.

- Com certeza.

- Boa noite professor Cullen. – Eu disse somente para quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado por ali e percebi as olheiras presentes em seus olhos, deveria ser o trabalho duplo que ele estava tendo com o reverendo John doente.

- Boa noite Isabella. – Ele disse formalmente.

- Espero não estar incomodando. – Eu disse novamente para quebrar o silêncio. – Meu pai cancelou um jantar comigo alegando estar trabalhando e Alice gentilmente me convidou para me juntar a vocês.

- É lógico que não há problema Bella. – Alice disse já de mãos dadas com Jasper.

– Eu acho que podemos ir agora. – Edward se limitou a dizer abrindo a porta de seu carro para mim enquanto Jasper fazia o mesmo em seu carro para Alice.

- Já que Edward ia sozinho, espero que não se importe de ir com ele. – Alice disse já entrando no carro ao que eu me limitei a não responder aceitando a ajuda da mão de Edward para entrar em seu carro.

xxx

- Adorei o restaurante que você escolheu Jazz. – Alice disse enquanto retirava seu casaco gesto que eu imitei agradecendo por ouvir uma voz depois de vinte minutos sozinha com Edward em silêncio.

- Fico feliz por isso. – Jasper disse sorrindo para ela, ao que ela sorriu para ele também, ainda tentava entender como ela se recusava a reconhecer o quão apaixonado ele estava por ela.

_- Bem, eu estava lá há mais de hora e nada de ter uma chance com o Jazz, mas também, com o Edward plantado ao lado dele com aquela cara de cão de guarda eu nem sabia como me aproximar. Então eu pensei, os cães só nos atacam quando sentem que estamos com medo deles, não é mesmo? Foi o que eu fiz, perdi o medo e me aproximei deles, chamando Jazz para dançar. Senti que ele hesitou um pouco, mas eu o puxei para a pista de dança antes que o meu irmão pudesse falar algo? Na pista de dança tava tocando uma baladinha pop dessas que estão na moda, mas o Jasper dançava o tempo todo com as mãos na minha cintura, dá pra acreditar? Eu estava bem nervosa, confesso, acho que por dentro eu tremia todo. De repente, começou a passar uma musica lenta, linda linda de morrer Bella, OMG! Ele me enlaçou mais pela cintura e encostei a cabeça no ombro dele, estávamos tão juntos que eu pensei que fosse morrer. Ficamos assim, dançando juntinhos, durante um bom tempo... Então eu senti ele se afastando um pouco de mim e olhei para ele, que me encarava um pouco sério. Nessa hora eu fiquei com medo, mas ele sorriu e me disse "vamos lá para fora?" e eu apenas assenti e nós saimos. Lá fora, ele me levou até uma varanda, que dava para ver o jardim. Ficamos ali um tempinho, Jasper tinha o olhar distante, parecia pensativo, mas segurava em minha mão o tempo todo. Então ele olha pra mim, um olhar firme sabe, e fala 'você está linda Alice... aliás, você sempre foi linda'! Aaaaah, meu coração deu um salto, eu ouvi o que ele disse mas parecia que poderia ser um engano! Bobo, eu sei, mas era o Jasper, o meu Jazz, amigo mais velho do meu irmão! E então, tcham tcham tcham, ele me beijou! BEIJOU, OMG! E nem em todas as vezes que eu imaginei isso não foi nem de longe como naquele momento! Foi perfeito perfeito perfeito, lindo lindo lindo! Dá para acreditar, Bella? – Alice terminou de falar e começou a dar pulinhos em cima da minha cama._

_- Não mesmo Alice! Como é que você consegue falar isso tudo de uma vez e não ficar sem ar? – Brinquei e ela fez uma careta, jogando uma almofada em mim. – Ta, desculpa... Eu fico muito feliz Alice, isso significa que ele gosta de você, não acha?___

_- Ain, é o que eu acho também! – Ela respondeu toda sorridente.___

_- Mas e como é que ficou, vocês estão namorando?___

_Alice demorou um pouco para me responder, mexendo na ponta da almofada em seu colo.___

_- Ah Bella, não sei... A gente... A gente ta, entende?___

_- Ta namorando? – Indaguei confusa.___

_- Não, a gente ta de ta, juntos, sabe? Quer dizer, também não sei... Argh._

Eram dois idiotas realmente. O pior de tudo, idiotas e cegos por não verem o que estava a centímetros de sua visão.

O recepcionista nos encaminhou para uma mesa de quatro lugares na parte sul do restaurante. Alice sentou-se ao lado de Jasper, restando o lugar ao lado de Edward para que eu pudesse ocupar.

- Espero que a mesa esteja de seu agrado. – O recepcionista disse puxando a cadeira para me sentar assim como Jasper fez com Alice, ao ver que Edward não o faria por já estar acomodado em seu lugar. – Senhorita Swan, é um prazer revê-la. – Ele disse ao me reconhecer, já que eu freqüentava muito aquele lugar com meu pai se ele tivesse tempo para jantar comigo. – Como está seu pai? – Ele indagou assim que eu me sentei.

- Espero que bem. – Eu disse sorrindo ironicamente. – Não o tenho visto muito ultimamente assim como você. Pensando bem, a última vez que o vi foi aqui.

- Espero que apreciem a refeição. – Ele disse sorrindo desconfortavelmente nos entregando o cardápio, Alice e Jasper sorriam como se pedissem desculpas e Edward nem se incomodou em me olhar. – O garçom virá em um instante.

- Coitado do pobre homem, Bella. – Alice comentou ao vê-lo se afastar ao que eu sorri me concentrando em ler o cardápio, mesmo sabendo o meu prato preferido ali.

xxx

- Por mim Bella. – Alice dizia enquanto eu retocava meu gloss e podia ver seu reflexo andando impacientemente atrás de mim. – Eu preciso de você para distrair Edward para que eu possa ficar com Jazz.

- Ele mal me olhou durante todo o jantar, Alice. – Eu disse guardando o gloss na bolsa. – O que te faz pensar que ele aceitaria me levar para algum lugar?

- Você que não reparou os olhares dele quando você não estava olhando ou distraída com algo.

- Mas está claro que ele não me queria aqui. – Eu disse me virando para ela.

- Claro que não Bella. Ele só está cansado. Por favor, faça isso por mim.

- Alice... – Eu comecei a protestar.

- Vai ser bom para você também. Quem sabe vocês não resolvem seus problemas? – Ela disse sorrindo.

- É impossível falar com aquela pedra de gelo. – Eu disse já cansada daquele comportamento dele.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, nós voltamos, chamo o Jazz para dançar e você diz que está cansada ou com dor de cabeça e que prefere ficar sem sobremesa e ir para casa. – Ela disse me olhando com cara de quem quer algo e sempre consegue.

- Você tem que parar com isso. – Eu resmunguei. – Por você. – Ela sorriu empolgada me abraçando. - Somente por você. E vai ficar me devendo uma muito grande.

- Eu te adoro. – Alice disse se encaminhando para a mesa novamente.

- Aproveite. – Eu sussurrei para ela.

- Aproveite você também. – Nós duas sorrimos.

- Podemos saber o que é tão engraçado. – Jasper disse sorrindo para Alice.

- Que tal eu te contar na pista de dança? – Alice indagou já o puxando em direção aos casais que dançavam uma música lenta no centro do restaurante.

- Irá querer sobremesa agora? – Eu perguntei ao ver que ele lia o cardápio mais uma vez, já deveria ter decorado aquilo depois de tantas leituras.

- Eu acho que não. – Ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez durante a noite, segundo Alice não era, mas para mim sim. – Por quê?

- Pode me levar de volta? – Eu perguntei bebendo o restante de água na minha taça. – Eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça.

- Mas Alice e Jasper... – Ele começou os olhando na pista de dança.

- Não estrague a noite de Alice por causa da minha dor de cabeça. Ela estava muito empolgada com o dia de hoje.

- Até imagino o motivo. – Ele disse sarcástico ainda os olhando.

- Não estragarei sua noite também, eu posso chamar um táxi. – Eu estava ficando boa em mentiras e chantagens, Alice era má influência.

- Não precisa. – Ele disse olhando novamente em minha direção. – Eu te levo. Eu preciso mesmo voltar ao colégio e ver como John está.

- Pensei que a enfermeira da escola estava cuidando dele. – Eu comentei.

- E está...

- Mesmo assim você fica preocupado. – Eu sorri.

- É. – Ele disse sorrindo tristemente e se levantando, acenando para Alice na pista de dança, eu fiz o mesmo e o segui.

xxx

_**Thank you,**_

_**A.**_

Eu me limitei a sorrir ao ver aquela mensagem de Alice já preparando meus ouvidos para ouvi-la contar em todos os detalhes como foi o resto da noite com Jasper. Pelo menos alguém estava tendo sucesso em questões românticas, eu pensava guardando meu celular na pequena bolsa que segurava.

Virei-me para Edward e o vi concentrado na direção, estávamos em silêncio desde que havíamos saído do restaurante, só a música proveniente do som era ouvida, mesmo assim eu suspirei irritada com aquela situação e desliguei o som voltando a atenção dele para mim.

- O que? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- Apenas não gosto dessa música. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Que tal conversarmos?

- Sobre o que? – Ele disse voltando a se concentrar na estrada.

- Qualquer coisa. Eu não estou suportando esse silêncio mórbido que se instalou entre nós. – Eu disse já irritada com aquela falta de atenção por parte dele cruzando os braços.

- Que tal conversamos sobre o esquema de Alice para conseguir ficar sozinha com Jasper. – Ele disse após uns minutos em silêncio.

- Não sei nada sobre isso. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou sorrindo também. – Não foi convincente a sua interpretação de que seu pai cancelou o jantar.

- Já me conhece tão bem assim? – Eu perguntei admitindo culpa ao notar que não adiantaria nada do que eu dissesse para justificar algo, ele não acreditaria.

- Talvez sim.

- Não fique chateado com a Alice por causa disso. – Eu disse evitando o silêncio. – Ela apenas está apaixonada.

- Eu pude notar isso também...

- Mas ela pode estar se iludindo ao pensar que ele também está apaixonado. Ela é tão inocente e acredita em tudo e em todos que você tem que protegê-la. – Eu disse expondo o pensamento dele.

- Mais ou menos. – Ele admitiu.

- Pelo que pude ver, ela não está sendo inocente. – Eu disse sorrindo. – E Jasper está tão ou mais apaixonado do que ela.

- Você não o conhece.

- Ele não pode ser tão mal assim, pode? – Eu perguntei me virando para ele e descruzando os braços. – Além do mais você devia ficar aliviado por ele ser seu amigo e não um desconhecido.

- Mas é justamente por conhecê-lo que eu não o quero perto da minha irmã.

- Deixe de ser o irmão mais velho super protetor. Alice sabe muito bem o que faz.

- Pelo visto são amigas agora, não é? – Ele disse sorrindo me olhando por um breve momento.

- Digamos que sim. – Eu disse sorrindo ao pensar em Alice novamente.

- Eu tenho que te agradecer por isso. – Ele disse tirando uma das mãos do volante e passando-a pelos fios desgrenhados de seu cabelo.

- Pelo que exatamente? – Eu disse confusa.

- Alice está passando por um momento difícil. – Ele disse concentrado na estrada a nossa frente enquanto eu o observava. – Aliás, todos nós estamos. Mas você tem a distraído e isso é muito bom. Obrigada. – Ele disse sorrindo e me olhando novamente.

- Nada do que ela também não teria feito por mim. Mas a questão é: Como você está? – Eu indaguei preocupada observando novamente as profundas olheiras em baixo de seus olhos. – Muitas noites mal dormidas? – Eu perguntei tocando sua face delicadamente.

- Digamos que não tem sido fácil. – Ele disse suspirando.

- Você pode se abrir comigo. – Eu disse o encorajando. – Alice me contou o trabalho que você tem tido para administrar a escola, se preocupando com John e com ela, enfrentando todo aquele antiquado corpo discente que é contra as suas idéias.

- Não me olhe assim. – Ele disse sorrindo tristemente.

- Assim como? – Eu disse retirando minha mão de sua face e cessando o carinho que fazia.

- Como se eu fosse o super-herói, o homem perfeito. Eu já disse que...

- Você é o vilão. – Eu disse me virando para o outro lado e cruzando os braços novamente, cansada daquele assunto. – Eu já entendi isso.

Nós paramos em um sinal vermelho e eu senti que ele me observava atentamente, mesmo assim não me virei para encará-lo e continuei olhando a rua deserta ao meu lado. Pude sentir um de seus dedos tocando minha nuca onde o cabelo, por estar preso, não cobria.

- O que? – O olhei incrédula pela sua atitude.

- Você tem uma tatuagem. – Ele disse o que eu automaticamente toquei o lugar onde antes ele tocava, lugar onde havia uma pequena estrela tatuada.

- Bela observação. – Eu disse sarcasticamente.

- Stella Viae Meae? – Ele indagou sorrindo ao que eu me limitei a sorrir nervosamente o observando colocar a primeira marcha e soltar o freio de mão colocando o carro em movimento ao ver a luz vermelha se tornar verde.

Virei para o outro lado numa tentativa de evitar aquele assunto, mas a única coisa que pude ver foram dois faróis vindo em minha direção e depois somente a escuridão.

_Continua..._

**N/A(July): **Hey pessoas! o/

Voltei! Até que não demorou muito, né? HAUAHUAHSUAHSUHAUSHUAHA

Primeiro quero dizer que eu fiquei super contente com os comentários no cap anterior! Parece que vocês gostaram, né? (não liguem, não estou muito inspirada para fazer N/A, nesse exato momento vamos começar a escrever o cap 8...)

Então um suuuuuuuuuuuuuper obrigada pelos comentários! Deu para perceber que vocês ficaram beem curiosos, né? =D

Ah, o cap anterior ta com uma falha, tem um trecho repetido... Desculpem-nos por isso, acho que o cap de hoje está todo certinho! ^^

E, é isso! Comentem bastante, acho que esse capítulo merece bastaaaaante comentários!

Beijos beijos!


	8. The Last Chance

**Capítulo 8 – The last chance**

_EPOV_

Como eu não pude ter visto aquele caminhão? Por que eu estava distraido por causa daquela tatuagem? A culpa de tudo foi minha e quanto mais eu penso nisso essa conclusão me parece a mais óbvia.

Alguém que me visse naquele momento estaria diante de uma cena desoladora. Eu estava sentado na sala de espera da emergência de um hospital esperando por notícias dela. Minhas mãos e meu rosto estavam com poucos arranhões, mas nada muito sério, no entanto, Bella estava desacordada após o acidente e assim permaneceu na ambulância e quando entrou para ser examinada. Eu já estava angustiado com a falta de notícias.

- Edward? – Olhei para o fim do corredor e vi Alice correr até mim, muito assustada. – Oh Edward, o que aconteceu? – Ela me abraçou e senti que ela chorava.

- Alice, não precisa chorar, calma. – Tentei reconforta-la antes que ela tivesse uma crise, minha irmã era muito sensível com relação à acidentes e hospitais.

- Ta, mas você ta bem? – Ela perguntou, se afastando de mim e me encarando, vendo se eu não tinha muitos estragos.

- Estou bem, nada grave.

- E a Bella? – Ela perguntou olhando para os lados a procura de Bella.

Senti um nó na minha garganta. Jasper percebeu minha aflição e puxou Alice para si, quando ela começou a chorar mais uma vez.

- Mas, a Bella está...

- Viva? – Completei exasperado. – Acho que sim... Mas não me falam notícias sobre ela há horas!

- Sr. Cullen? - Um médico se aproximava e eu o olhei aflito. - O senhor é a pessoa que estava com a Srta, Swan?

- Sim, sou eu. Como ela está?

- O Sr. é o que da Srta. Swan? – Ele me perguntou informalmente. - Precisamos falar com o responsável por ela.

- O responsável por ela é o pai, mas eu não tenho meios para contacta-lo. Sou apenas professor de Isabella. E mesmo que pudesse, não sei se adiantaria ligar para o pai dela. – Respondi um pouco bruto, cansado de não saber como ela estava.

- Calma Edward, ele só está tentando seguir com os procedimentos legais. – Jasper disse.

- Onde está celular da Bella? – Alice perguntou. – Ela estava com seu celular no restaurante.

- Bem, podemos checar com os enfermeiros da ambulância se eles encontram o celular da Srta. Swan. – O médico respondeu. – Precisamos entrar em contato com o seu responsável com urgência.

- Mas por quê? Como ela está? – Perguntei desesperado e pela cara do médico ele não tinha boas notícias.

- O estado dela não é nada bom. Ela perdeu muito sangue e teve algumas hemorragias internas, tivemos que fazer uma transfusão de sangue. Seu braço direito está fraturado e ela sofreu um traumatismo craniano. Neste momento ela ainda está inconsciente. Fizemos tudo o que foi possível, agora só podemos esperar por alguma reação da parte dela.

Não consegui sentir o ar entrando em meus pulmões. Bella não poderia estar assim, era muito grave, não podia ser verdade.

- Bem, vamos tentar entrar em contato com o pai dela, precisamos com urgência falar com ele. – O médico disse e se virou para sair.

- Eu posso vê-la? – Perguntei antes que ele tivesse ido.

- Infelizmente não, enquanto o responsável pela Srta. Swan não aparecer receio que ninguém possa entrar no quarto onde ela está. – Ele me disse pesaroso e seguiu pelo corredor.

- Edward, vamos esperar pelo pai dela, está bem? – Alice disse e me conduziu até os bancos de espera para que eu me sentasse.

- Não sei se consigo esperar, Alice. – Falei e senti meus olhos arderem.

- Mas não podemos fazer nada, Edward. – Ela se sentou ao meu lado e encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto.

xxx

- Edward, você não acha melhor irmos embora? O pai de Bella pode demorar, não adianta nada ficarmos aqui enquanto ele não chegar. – Alice me disse preocupada.

- Não, Alice, eu não saio daqui enquanto não tiver certeza de que ela está bem. – Ela iria contradizer, mas eu acrescentei. – Mesmo que eu não possa entrar no quarto, o médico poderá me informar o estado dela. – Forcei um sorriso para ela ver que eu estava 'aparentemente' bem.

Alice não falou mais nada, se levantou e foi buscar um café. Jasper olhava para mim num misto de pena e solidariedade.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Edward – Ele disse como incentivo.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto e suspirei cansado. Na verdade essa demora por notícias estava me deixando frustrado. Alice voltou com o café para mim, mas eu me recusei a beber, me levantando e reparando pela primeira vez em um oratório no canto da sala de recepção, e, ironicamente a imagem de Santa Clara se fazia ali presente.

- Edward - Alice chamou minha atenção e olhei para ela. Ela apontava para alguém no balcão da entrada, conversando com a recepcionista. -, aquele ali não é o pai da Bella?

Era ele sim. Com aquele ar arrogante, uma expressão fria, nem parecia que a sua filha estava ali no hospital, em estado grave. Ele conversava com a recepcionista e assinava alguns papeis. De repente eles se viram em minha direção e a recepcionista aponta para mim. O pai de Bella não ficou muito satisfeito em me ver, pelo que pareceu.

- Você outra vez? – Ele vociferou vindo até mim. – Já não te avisaram para ficar longe da minha filha?

- Sr. Swan, Edward só estava levando a Bella... – Alice tentou dizer em minha defesa mas Charlie Swan não quis ouvir.

- Você não percebeu que sempre que minha filha está com você alguma coisa ruim acontece à ela, rapaz!

- Ele não teve culpa do que aconteceu com a sua filha, foi um acidente. – Jasper afirmou mesmo eu não acreditando que aquilo fosse verdade. – Ele só estava a levando para a escola, porque o senhor cancelou o jantar.

- Jantar? Que jantar? Ela sequer atende meus telefonemas há dias!

- Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. – Alice disse, olhando preocupada para a cara confusa de Jasper. – Nós só queremos ver se a Bella está bem, mais nada.

- Podemos vê-la? – Perguntei calmamente, tentando não enfurece-lo mais, se é que isso era possível.

- Eu não quero você perto da minha filha, você não entendeu? – Ele gritou e foi se afastando de nós.

- Como se o senhor se preocupasse com ela. – Não me contive diante de tanta hipocrisia. Ele virou-se novamente furioso ainda.

- Eu já disse que não, rapaz. – Ele disse ironicamente. – Agradeço muito sua preocupação, mas um professor não deveria se envolver tanto na vida particular de seus alunos. Você já cumpriu sua obrigação ao me avisar, portanto pode voltar a sua vida normal. – Sem dar oportunidade para minha resposta ele entrou em um corredor, provavelmente em direção aos quartos.

xxx

- Professor... – Uma aluna, Rebecca se não me engano, me chamou quando o sinal anunciou o fim de mais uma aula. -, posso falar com o senhor?

- Claro, Madisom, algum problema?

- Na verdade não sei... – Ela se aproximou da mesa, olhando para trás por cima dos ombros verificando se não tinha mais alguém na sala de aula. – Bem, eu fiquei sabendo que o senhor estava junto com a Bella na hora do acidente e...

- Me conte uma novidade agora. – Disse ironicamente pensando que iria começar tudo de novo.

- Eu só queria saber alguma notícia dela. – Ela disse como se ponderasse se tinha feito a coisa certa ao me perguntar sobre aquilo.

- Eu só sei que ela ainda está no hospital. – Eu disse simplesmente suspirando frustrado.

- Mas está bem? – Ela tentou ainda com certo receio.

- Eu gostaria de saber isso tanto quanto você. – Eu disse sorrindo tristemente ao que ela apenas assentiu agradecendo e saiu da sala. Pensando ainda em como eu faria para ver Bella.

_Jasper nos levou à escola depois de sairmos do hospital. Ele disse que cuidaria dos procedimentos em relação ao meu carro e o seguro. Precisava agradecer muito por ter um amigo como Jasper, mesmo que ele estivesse se envolvendo com a minha irmã mais nova ele ainda era um amigo que eu sempre poderia contar nas horas difíceis._

_Alice caminhava ao meu lado ao entrarmos no prédio e parecia muito agitada. Ficava murmurando coisas consigo mesma a todo momento._

_- E se... não, isso não daria certo. Talvez se... argh, pouco provável. Acho que... não, idiota, isso não daria certo! – Ela exclamou e bateu com a mão na testa._

_- Posso saber o que você está planejando? – Perguntei, parando de andar._

_- Uma forma de conseguirmos ver a Bella no hospital._

_- Alice, nós acabamos de sair do hospital._

_- Mas o pai dela nos proibiu de ir vê-la._

_- Não, ele _me_ proibiu, é diferente, não tem nada relacionado a você. – Disse amargurado e voltei a caminhar._

_- Mas você não entende, _esse_ é o problema! Você precisa ver a Bella, _não_ eu!_

_- Ué, para quem era contra, você está bastante a favor._

_- Tudo bem, já que não poderei contar com a sua ajuda eu mesma bolo um plano e te procuro depois. – Ela disse com azedume e segui para o seu quarto a passos duros._

_Me lembrei que deveria ir ver como John estava. Entrei em seu quarto e me surpreendi ao encontrá-lo acordado. Me sentei no canto de sua cama._

_- Como você está, meu filho? – Ele me perguntou e conclui que Alice deveria ter ligado contando sobre o acidente._

_- Péssimo, pai. – Não tinha porque esconder mais nada dele, principalmente agora que eu senti que ele estava me apoiando. – Ainda é difícil entender porque isso foi acontecer, justo neste momento. Justo comigo, ali, ao lado dela e..._

_- Edward, a culpa não é sua._

_- Eu sei, mas eu me sinto impotente, estou cansado de sair sempre ileso. Tudo de ruim desaba em torno de mim mas nunca me atinge._

_- Mas isso atingiu muito a você, talvez mais do que a ela. _

_- Só que não sou eu que estou inconsciente preso a uma cama de hospital. – Respondi exaltado e logo me arrependi por estar tratando John daquela maneira._

_- Talvez seja melhor assim, Edward. Talvez você precise de um tempo._

Me surpreendi quando ouvi Alice me chamar na porta da sala. Ela estava com umas sacolas nas mãos e aquele sorrisinho diabólico que ela sempre tem quando está pronta para aprontar alguma coisa. Isso não era nada bom.

- Não quero saber, Alice. – Disse assim que ela entrou na sala prestes a falar alguma.

- Calma, você nem ouviu nada! – Ela respondeu mostrando a língua para mim. – Dessa vez vai dar certo, é infalível. – Ela colocou as sacolas em cima da minha mesa e tirou uma roupa de enfermeira lá de dentro. – Tcharam!

- Ta, e aonde está o plano infalível?

- Edward, seu obtuso, você não _vê_? Nós vamos entrar no hospital disfarçados.

- E você acha que eu vou me vestir de enfermeira para entrar no hospital? – Perguntei chocado, a cada dia que passava minha irmã estava ficando cada vez mais sem noção.

- Claro, que não, idiota. – Ela respondeu ofendida e abriu outra sacola, tirando de lá uma roupa de médico.

- ah, só que eu não sei se você percebeu, esse seu plano _infalível_ possui algumas _falhas_. Por exemplo, como teremos livre acesso ao hospital se não conhecemos nada por lá e se ninguém nos conhece?

Ela sorriu com malicia antes de responder.

- Arrá, é aí que minha mente brilhante entra, juntamente com a Margot!

- O que tem a Margot?

- Antes de trabalhar aqui na escola, ela já tinha trabalhado naquele hospital como enfermeira chefe, sabe, antes de acontecer tudo aquilo... – ela disse a última parte em voz baixa com receio de que alguém escutasse. – Ela tem se lembrado de algumas coisas ultimamente.

Ela era diabólica, realmente.

Xxx

- Edward, seja breve, por favor! Não temos muito tempo. – Alice disse assim que estávamos diante da porta do quarto de Bella.

- Vou tentar. – Garanti, sem acreditar ainda que o plano maluco dela realmente tivesse dado certo, até agora.

Encarei a porta do quarto aonde Bella estava. Tinha certo receio do que poderia encontrar ao entrar, mas como Alice havia me lembrado, não tinha muito tempo, então resolvi enfrentar tudo de uma vez. Realmente, não gostei nada do que eu encontrei.

Bella estava desacordada, vários tubos estavam ligados à ela em seus braços e nariz, seu corpo todo encoberto por curativos e escoriações. Mas o pior de tudo era vê-la ali, tão frágil, tão imune e pensar que não pude fazer nada para protregê-la. Eu é que deveria estar ali.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama e fiquei a observando, sua respiração regular, seu semblante era sereno. Como ela conseguia continuar tão linda, como um anjo, em meio a tanto caos? E eu sabia que a culpa toda era minha. Não podia continuar fazendo com que o meu egoísmo de a manter perto de mim lhe fizesse tanto mal. Ela sempre esteve melhor sem mim e esta era a última chance que eu teria de fazer o melhor para Bella. Eu não tinha mais que tentar protegê-la, teria que me afastar dela.

Me aproximei dela e beijei seus lábios de leve, afinal, até os mais fortes têm as suas fraquezas. Mal me afastei dela pude ver seus olhos se abrirem lentamente. A verdadeira _Bella_ Adormecida.

- Edward? – Bella sussurrou, sua voz um pouco grogue por causa dos medicamentos. – O que você está fazendo?

- Estou indo embora, Bella. – Não estava falando apenas daquele exato momento. – Agora que você já está bem.

- Mas por que? – Ela perguntou confusa, tentando se sentar, mas eu pousei a mão em seu ombro para impedi-la.

- É o melhor.

- Não, não é o melhor, Edward.

- Não se preocupe. – Disse afagando seu rosto, quando ela abriu a boca para protestar. – Você vai ficar bem.

Ela me fitou por alguns instantes, havia um brilho de tristeza em seus olhos que me deixou ainda pior, mas se eu não tomasse essa decisão agora, mais tarde eu não teria coragem para deixá-la, não quando eu tivesse ainda mais envolvido.

- Adeus, Bella. – Disse e me virei em direção a porta do quarto.

Ao sair, Alice veio rapidamente ao meu encontro, sorrindo.

- Deu certo? – Ela me perguntou ansiosa, saltitando ao meu lado empolgada.

Suspirei e olhei para a porta do quarto uma ultima vez.

- Deu.

_Continua..._


	9. Goodnight, Goodnight

**Capítulo 9 – Goodnight, goodnight**

_BPOV_

Andava rapidamente pelos corredores do colégio, tentando fugir daquele ambiente que estava me deixando nauseada. Havia se passado uma semana desde o dia que havia saído do hospital e hoje era dia 14 de Fevereiro, _bendito_ Valentine's Day. Desde o início do dia a atmosfera de 'amor' estava espalhada por todo colégio, garotas seguravam seus buquês, presentes e outras idiotices que elas receberam de seus _valentines_, exibindo-os aquelas que não tiveram essa sorte.

- Bella! – Ouvi alguém me chamar atrás de mim. Alice. Ótimo, tudo o que faltava para meu dia ficar melhor.

Parei de andar e me virei em sua direção. Alice corria ao meu encontro com um buquê de rosas vermelhas enorme e um sorriso que mal cabia em seu rosto.

- Que foi? – Perguntei um pouco seca quando ela parou ao meu lado, ofegante.

- Adivinha o que aconteceu? – Ela me perguntou, saltitando elétrica, como sempre.

- O Jas... – Comecei a dizer, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Não, não precisa dizer! Jasper me convidou para jantar! Acho que ele deve me pedir em namoro hoje, algo assim. Não é o máximo?

- Claro, né? – Falei sem muito entusiasmo, porém Alice estava tão eufórica que mal percebeu isso.

- Mal posso esperar. Estou tão ansiosa! – Ela quase gritou ao meu lado.

- Percebe-se. – Eu disse andando ao que ela me seguiu e quase colidiu comigo quando eu parei em frente ao meu armário para abri-lo e pegar um livro.

Alice abriu a boca, provavelmente para reclamar que eu quase arranquei umas pétalas de suas rosas quando fechei o meu armário fortemente, mas a sineta tocou antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

- Ótimo. – Resmunguei irritada ao perceber que não sabia que aula teria agora, nem sabia que dia da semana era.

- É melhor você se preocupar mesmo em chegar logo na sala, meu irmão acordou bem rabugento hoje e é capaz até de te passar uma advertência por atraso, e olha que nem o seu braço quebrado irá te salvar.

- Perfeito. – Acabou de piorar mais ainda o meu péssimo dia. Encontrar Edward Cullen em pleno Valentine's Day.

_Estava no escritório do reverendo John. Ele pediu para que eu e meu pai fossemos ao seu encontro logo após sairmos do hospital._

_- Estou muito feliz de ver que você está se recuperando muito bem, Srta. Swan. – John me disse ao se sentar em sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Seu aspecto continuava debilitado, porém algo nele mostrava que ele estava um pouco mais disposto._

_- Obrigada. – Agradeci. – Mas só foram uns poucos arranhões e um braço quebrado. – Eu disse sabendo que fora mais grave que aquilo. – Nada demais._

_- Vejo que está melhor do que eu pensei. – John disse sorrindo brevemente. – Talvez devesse pensar em todas as pessoas que ficaram preocupadas com a senhorita ao dizer que não foi nada demais._

_- Outras coisas são bem piores do que isso. – Eu disse balançando a cabeça para não recordar novamente o dia em que Edward esteve no hospital._

_John se limitou a me olhar, mas seu olhar se desviou para o meu pai que se levantava pedindo desculpas por não poder ficar mais, já que teria um compromisso inadiável no centro de Londres daqui a pouco._

_Era um milagre ele estar ali pessoalmente e não ter enviado um motorista para me levar. Acho que minha quase morte possa ter amolecido um pouco o coração de pedra dele. Finalmente._

_- Eu os acompanho até a porta. – John disse se encaminhando devagar rumo a porta e apertando a mão do meu pai quando ele passou pela porta._

_Eu ainda olhava o aperto de mão entre eles quando eu senti um perfume familiar invadir a sala e ao levantar os olhos me deparei com Edward segurando uns papeis do outro lado da porta._

_Eu esbocei um tímido sorriso que não foi retribuído por ele e o vi saindo da frente da porta para que meu pai passasse, o cumprimentando brevemente e friamente, ao que eu abaixei a cabeça frustrada após me despedir do reverendo John evitando encará-lo novamente. Se ele queria assim, assim seria.[/i]_

- Desculpa pelo atraso, professor. – Falei ao chegar na sala e ver que ele já havia começado a aula evitando encará-lo e me sentando na minha carteira usual.

- Bem, como eu dizia antes da Srta. Swan nos interromper, nas narrações mitológicas, embora os deuses nem sempre sejam os personagens principais, é raro que não haja a participação de alguma divindade. Será que podemos dizer, então, que esses relatos eram textos religiosos para os gregos e para os romanos, assim como a Bíblia é um texto religioso para os cristãos e os judeus?

Todos se calaram diante essa pergunta. Acho que a maioria das meninas estavam com a cabeça bem focada nos seus compromissos amorosos daquela noite.

- Professor, já que estamos falando de mitologia grega e aproveitando o fato de hoje ser o Valentine's Day, por que não falamos sobre Afrodite? – Rebecca perguntou bem ao meu lado.

- Porque ela era uma _puta_, né? – Amanda disse com desdém, mas logo tapou a boca com a mão e olhou envergonhada para o professor Cullen. – Me desculpe, professor.

- Vamos esquecer Afrodite, a mitologia grega não é feita apenas de deuses. A questão aqui são as religiões da Grécia antiga. Ninguém sabe responder minha pergunta?

É lógico que eu sabia a resposta, mas não iria levantar a mão, se eu evitava encará-lo não participaria da aula ativamente, não seria tão masoquista assim ao ver a atenção dele dirigida para mim sabendo que era apenas por uma questão acadêmica.

- Vamos lá, pessoal, sim ou não, é simples. – Ele tentou novamente encorajando a todas.

- Não. – Disse Sarah, uma garota loira que sentava na frente e com quem eu nunca havia trocado uma palavra.

- Por quê? – O professor questionou olhando-a.

- Não era apenas responder sim ou não? – Ela perguntou não entendendo e todos riram, o professor iria falar algo, mas foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

O professor foi até a porta e Louise, a fiscal de corredores da escola, apareceu com um enorme buquê nas mãos.

- Mais um!? – O professor Cullen exclamou, aparentemente as aulas dele já tinham sido interrompidas por aquele mesmo motivo muitas vezes naquele dia. Eu ri baixo da frustração dele e continuei lendo algo num livro que havia pegado na biblioteca mais cedo.

- Srta. Swan. – Ouvi Louise pronunciar meu nome e ergui a cabeça juntamente com a sobrancelha ao vê-la sorrindo para mim e estendendo o buquê em minha direção. Me virei para o professor Cullen e o vi surpreso assim como eu, ou até mesmo mais. Com certeza, não havia sido ele. Com certeza não. Que imaginação a minha!

Louise me entregou o buquê na minha carteira e eu desajeitada como só eu conseguia ser o derrubei no chão ao que todos riram e peguei o cartão rapidamente próximo ao pé de Rebecca junto ao buquê, ao vê-la curiosa assim como todos achei melhor deixar para lê-lo depois da aula.

Depois desse desastre, Louise saiu da sala e o professor Cullen prosseguiu a aula. Eu voltei a ler o livro, mas a curiosidade de saber quem havia me enviado aquilo não me deixava prestar atenção direito, e eu tinha que voltar na mesma linha diversas vezes. Confesso que a voz do professor Cullen também me desconcentrava facilmente e eu retornava a relembrar a cena do hospital.

A sineta tocou enquanto o professor Cullen nos lembrava do teste da próxima semana e eu fui uma das últimas a deixar a sala por conta do meu braço quebrado que me deixava mover apenas a mão esquerda. Ao sair me deparei com o olhar do professor Cullen em mim e o encarei por alguns instantes, mas desviei meu olhar saindo apressadamente da sala.

Ao virar o corredor pude finalmente ler o cartão que estava em minhas mãos.

_**Bells,**_

_**Apesar da nossa recente situação, fico muito feliz de saber que já saiu do hospital e está melhor.**_

_**Sinto saudades de você e de nós também.**_

_**Janta comigo esta noite?**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Peter.**_

Quem ele achava que era para me mandar um cartão desse jeito? Ele era meu ex-namorado. Apenas isso. Foi no hospital me visitar muito preocupado, mas eu havia deixado bem claro que não havia volta. E agora isso? Um buquê de lírios? Eu nem gosto de lírios.

Eu joguei o buquê no primeiro lixo que havia na minha frente com raiva e ouvi meu celular tocando. Vi que era uma mensagem dele, Peter, provavelmente querendo marcar um horário para me buscar. Quanta pretensão. O celular teve o mesmo destino que as flores.

Ao retornar pelo corredor em direção ao dormitório, pois havia desistido de almoçar, vi o professor Cullen me encarando.

- O que foi? Está me seguindo também? – Eu indaguei exasperada para ele, mas nem quis ouvir sua resposta e segui para o meu dormitório onde eu finalmente teria paz.

Entrei em meu dormitório e me joguei em minha cama, esperando que todo o fardo desse dia exaustivo desaparecesse quando meu corpo estivesse descansando. Não demorou e logo eu estava adormecendo.

xxx

Quando abri meus olhos, tive a sensação de que haviam passado apenas segundos desde o momento em que adormecera, mas ao consultar o relógio sobre o criado-mudo, vi que haviam passado horas e já estava na hora do jantar, ou seja, eu havia perdido todas as aulas da tarde. Levantei-me da cama e fui ao banheiro tomar banho e me arrumar para poder descer para jantar. Em pouco mais de trinta minutos eu já adentrava as grandes portas do refeitório e me deparei com um ambiente quase vazio.

A comida estava toda disposta em uma única mesa ao fim do salão. Fui até lá me servir e me sentei em uma das primeiras mesas vagas ali perto.

Estava comendo meu jantar distraidamente quando ouvi passos ecoando atrás de mim. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, mas, instintivamente, me virei para conferir quem era e pude vislumbrar o professor Cullen indo para a mesa com a comida se servir. Observei minuciosamente cada movimento e cada detalhe dele.

Ele estava com uma camisa azul com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado estava todo desgrenhado como se ele estivesse o bagunçado com as mãos, mas sem perdeu seu charme, e só agora pude reparar que sua barba sempre impecavelmente feita estava mais crescida. Ele olhava para a comida de um modo absorto, às vezes demorando a se servir, às vezes colocando algo no prato sem olhar sequer para a sua refeição. Quando ele se virou, nosso olhar se cruzou imediatamente. O contato visual foi o mais breve possível, mas consegui captar toda a frieza com que ele vinha me tratando desde que eu voltara a escola e um misto de cansaço, então ele se afastou e se sentou o mais distante possível de mim. Perdi totalmente o apetite e voltei para o meu dormitório, cansada de me estressar nesse dia.

Quando abri a porta, descobri que afinal aquele seria definitivamente um dia insuportável, porque em cima de minha cama estava um envelope vermelho. De novo não!

_**Não fuja de seu caminho,**_

_**Stella Viae Meae.**_

Peguei aquele envelope e o amassei, cansada de toda aquela perseguição ao longo da semana, e joguei-o no lixo. Foi nesse momento que me lembrei do incidente da mensagem de Peter mais cedo e de ter jogado fora meu celular em uma lixeira em algum corredor do colégio. Sai rapidamente do meu dormitório rezando para que meu celular ainda estivesse no mesmo lugar.

Não me importava materialmente com o fato de perder um celular. Se você perde algo, é só comprar um novo, até melhor. Mas aquele celular em questão possuía coisas confidenciais que não poderiam cair na mão de qualquer um, aliás, na não poderiam cair na mão de ninguém.

Refiz meus passos depois que sai da aula de filosofia hoje e achei a bendita lixeira, olhei em seu interior com certo nojo e receio do que veria e fiquei surpresa ao notar que somente meu buquê de lírios amassados e alguns papeis estavam ali, nada do meu celular.

Por ser um lixo grande, coloquei minhas mãos lá dentro e tive que me curvar torcendo para que não pegasse em nada contagioso ou nojento. Revirei os papeis e definitivamente meu celular não estava ali.

Pra mim isso era a gota de água que fez o copo transbordar. Não podia ficar nem mais um dia presa aquele colégio, presa a isso tudo que em sufocava. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas me toldando a visão, andei a passos rápidos em direção à secretaria do colégio. Se não tivesse ninguém lá eu percorreria cada canto desse lugar até conseguir o que queria. Felizmente, encontrei Louise atrás do balcão.

- Srta. Swan, já é tarde, algum problema? – Ela me perguntou um pouco assustada, não sei se pelo fato de realmente ser tarde para eu estar ali ou se pela minha aparência desoladora prestes a desabar em lágrimas.

- Louise, eu preciso urgentemente da minha transferência! – Pedi praticamente implorando.

Louise olhou para mim por breves segundos, me analisando, e me pediu para que a acompanhasse. Sai da secretaria alguns minutos depois levando todos os papeis que eu precisava para sair daquele _inferno_, só precisava agora da assinatura de meu pai e do diretor do colégio.

Seria difícil convencer meu pai, eu sabia, já tentara uma vez há poucos dias e não dera muito certo. Mas, se eu conseguisse a assinatura do reverendo John hoje, arrumasse todas as minhas malas, chegasse em casa durante o café da manhã e me recusasse a voltar para o colégio, não tinha como meu pai me impedir, nem se ele quisesse. Logo, ele desistiria, pois estaria muito ocupado para lidar com isso.

Decidida a seguir adiante com meu plano me encaminhei para a ala onde os quartos do corpo docente se localizavam e subi as escadas até o ultimo andar, onde quase toda alma presente naquele colégio sabia que ficava o quarto do reverendo John. O corredor estava deserto e pude ver uma fresta de luz por baixo da porta de seus aposentos. Bati de leve duas vezes e vi a porta se abrir.

- Be... Srta. Swan? O que faz aqui? – Edward me perguntou diante da entrada, o espanto reluzindo em seus olhos verdes.

- Eu preciso falar com o reverendo John com muita urgência, professor Cullen.

- Creio que isso não será possível agora. – Ele me disse em um tom seco e fez menção de fechar a porta, mas o impedi de fazer isso.

- Por favor, é muito importante! – Quase supliquei, com a voz embargada, o fazendo parar automaticamente sem saber o que fazer.

- Edward – ouvi uma voz fraca dentro do aposento o chamando. -, deixe que a Srta. Swan entre.

O professor se afastou da porta e seguiu para dentro. Fui atrás dele e me encontrei em uma sala de estar com móveis bastante clássicos. Reverendo John estava sentado em uma poltrona diante de uma pequena mesa com um tabuleiro de xadrez e havia outra poltrona a sua frente, provavelmente aonde o professor Cullen estava sentado antes de abrir a porta.

- Sente-se, Srta. Swan. – Reverendo John apontou para a poltrona em sua frente e percebi que sua aparência estava mais debilitada do que da ultima vez que o vi. – Então, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Reverendo, eu preciso que o senhor assine a minha transferência...

- Você vai sair do colégio? – Edward me interrompeu de rompante, quebrando toda a frieza com que ele vinha me tratando.

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer. – Respondi abruptamente sem encará-lo.

- Mas por que? – Ele perguntou se posicionando quase a minha frente.

- Motivos pessoais. – Me limitei a dizer.

- Você precisa apresentar motivos contundentes ao conselho executivo, são as normas do colégio. – Ele me disse com um tom desdém.

- Ao que eu saiba, o _senhor_ ainda não é do conselho executivo, professor Cullen. – Disse isso com azedume e resolvi encará-lo.

Ele iria me responder, mas reverendo John se levantou, se encaminhando até uma estante e pegou uma caneta de dentro de uma gaveta.

- Pai... – Professor Cullen começou a dizer mas não terminou sua frase.

- Se a Srta. Swan decidiu assim, Edward, temos que respeitar sua decisão sem questionar. – Ele falou se sentando novamente em sua poltrona. – Talvez seja melhor assim. Você não pode interferir no livre arbítrio das pessoas. Lembre-se do que conversamos mais cedo.

Pude perceber uma intensa troca de olhares entre os dois, não sabendo o que aquilo significava.

- Aonde estão os papeis, Srta. Swan? – Reverendo John me perguntou e eu o entreguei os papeis, olhando para o professor Cullen de seguida.

Ele também olhou para mim e o seu olhar era um misto de incredulidade e questionamento. Nesse momento eu senti um nó na garganta, uma certa dificuldade de respirar e de conter minhas lágrimas, pensando se seria melhor realmente eu nunca mais vê-lo e nunca mais me incomodar com o seu senso de proteção desmesurado.

Ouvi um baque metálico de algo caindo no assoalho e me virei para o foco do barulho, me deparando com o ápice de todos os tormentos daquele dia lamentável.

Reverendo John soltara a caneta após assinar os papeis e caia no chão com uma de suas mãos sobre o seu peito esquerdo, sua face contorcida em dor e os seus olhos arregalados e sem foco.

Fiquei paralisada por uns instantes tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo, mas o professor Cullen já estava ao lado de John, o amparando e tentando fazer com que ele se sentasse no chão.

- O que você ta fazendo, ligue para a emergência, rápido! – Ele me disse de uma forma rude e corri para um telefone que estava ali perto, ligando os números que todos torciam para não usar.

Ouvi um toque do telefone, o segundo toque. Droga! Não era emergência? O telefone não devia nem tocar. Minhas mãos já tremiam e eu me virei para ver como John estava me dando conta do que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Boa noite... – Assim que escutei isso me desesperei ainda mais e não deixei a atendente continuar.

- Eu preciso de uma ambulância com urgência. – Eu disse abruptamente evitando o soluço das lágrimas contidas que estava prestes a vir e tentando ficar calma.

- Edward... – Ouvi John dizer em um fio de voz e o vi erguendo uma de suas mãos em direção ao rosto de Edward, mas ele não atingiu esse objetivo.

- O endereço? – Perguntei assim que ouvi a voz da atendente me chamando do outro lado da linha.

- Não é mais necessário. – Ouvi Edward dizer com lágrimas nos olhos fechando os olhos ainda arregalados de John.

Paralisei com o telefone ainda nas mãos e não consegui pronunciar uma única palavra, eu nem sabia o que fazer numa hora dessas. Consegui desligar o telefone e o depositar em uma mesinha e me encaminhei em direção a Edward que ainda estava ao lado do corpo inerte de John chorando em silêncio e pus a minha mão esquerda em seu ombro ao que ele se virou abruptamente.

- Você já pode ir. – Ele disse pegando os papeis em cima da mesinha. – Já conseguiu o que queria aqui. – Me atirou os papeis com raiva fazendo-os voar ao meu redor, já que eu estava atônita o bastante para pegá-los.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinho num momento como esse. – Eu disse me agachando ao seu lado e o abraçando, a única forma que encontrei de confortá-lo de alguma maneira.

As lágrimas de Edward molharam minha blusa enquanto ele me envolvia com seus dois braços e a única coisa que pude fazer foi afagar seus fios de cabelos desgrenhados compartilhando daquela dor com ele.

- Eu não quero que você me deixe. – Ele murmurou.

- Eu não vou deixar. – Eu disse sabendo que era questão de tempo até que as devidas providencias para o funeral fossem tomadas e até que todos soubessem da trágica morte.

_Continua..._


	10. The smiles are washed away

**Capítulo 10 – The smiles are washed away**

_EPOV_

- Senhor, estamos aqui hoje reunidos para lembrar a vida de John Cullen, para relembrar o tempo que ele passou aqui na Terra e para agradecê-Lo cada momento precioso que ele passou no meio de nós. Mesmo em luto, devemos saber que ele está em paz no reino de Deus.

Senti Alice soluçar novamente ao meu lado. O reverendo McKenzie dizia as ultimas palavras de adeus antes de... acabarmos com aquilo. Muitas pessoas estavam presentes no cemitério prestando suas condolências. Muitos vieram até mim durante toda cerimônia me dizer algumas palavras de conforto e até mesmo me abraçarem, mas eu não queria nada daquelas pessoas, soava tudo muito falso. Na verdade eu não queria definitivamente nada depois da noite de ontem.

_- Edward, precisamos avisar a sua irmã. – Ouvi Bella dizer depois de um longo tempo em que estivemos abraçados. – Precisamos avisar para as outras pessoas._

_- Não me peça para ser racional agora, Bella. – Eu disse ainda deitado no chão, no colo dela enquanto ela acariciava meu cabelo levemente._

_- Eu sei, eu entendo tudo o que você deve estar sentindo. Só me passe o seu celular então, por favor._

_Tirei meu celular do bolso e entreguei para Bella, que procurou algum número e esperou que alguém atendesse. Quando ela começou a conversar com alguém, sua voz parecia tão distante em minha mente, que insistia em relembrar o que havia acontecido várias vezes, como em um filme passado em câmera lenta repetindo a mesma cena._

_Bella terminou de falar ao telefone, colocando meu celular no chão e passou a mão sobre o meu rosto, voltando minha atenção para ela. Meu celular tocou ao nosso lado e ela o pegou, olhando para o visor e franzindo o rosto._

_- Alice. – Ela disse quase sussurrando e olhou para mim novamente. – Você quer atender e falar com ela?_

_- Não. – Me limitei a dizer e baixei minha cabeça novamente. Não saberia como falar com ela sobre isso. E também não queria falar nada sobre isso com ninguém._

Reverendo McKenzie encerrou suas palavras. O céu desabava sobre aqueles vários guarda-chuvas e as grossas gotas de chuva tamborilavam sobre o caixão, que já estava descendo para dentro da cova. Aquele era definitivamente o fim.

Quando o túmulo foi fechado, as pessoas começaram a se dispersar. Jasper envolveu Alice pelos ombros e olhou para mim.

- Vamos, Edward?

- Podem ir na frente. – Disse e ele assentiu, conduzindo Alice para fora do cemitério.

Me aproximei do túmulo, sem me importar de entrar debaixo da chuva. As gotas frias caiam sobre meu rosto, eu sentia como se fossem milhares de agulhas perfurando minha pele. Mas essa dor não era nada perto do que eu estava sentindo. A dor de se sentir impotente, sozinho, estava tomando conta de mim, me impedindo de ser racional, de ter assumir o controle sobre mim. Me sentia tão abandonado como um objeto qualquer jogado em algum canto.

- Vai ser muito difícil seguir agora sozinho.

- Você não está sozinho, Edward. – Ouvi uma voz dizer atrás de mim e de repente a chuva já não estava caindo sobre mim.

- Mas agora é diferente, Bella. – Encarei aqueles olhos castanhos que me olhavam com ternura. Em um dos poucos olhares que não transmitiam pena.

- Essa é a vida, Edward. Infelizmente, sempre chega a hora em que nos sentimos desamparados por nossas perdas, mas temos que olhar bem ao nosso redor e nos apoiarmos nas outras pessoas para não nos sentirmos só.

- E você está aqui para me dar apoio?

Ela demorou para me responder. Baixou o olhar e pegou em minha mão.

- Claro.

xxx

- Edward. – Alice veio ao meu encontro quando chegamos ao salão festivo da escola, aonde acontecia a recepção do funeral. Mal tive tempo de conversar mais com minha irmã depois do que aconteceu.

_Estava sentado na mesma poltrona que estivera sentando há uma hora atrás quando conversava com meu pai. Bella estava sentada ao meu lado, segurando minha mão. Ela estava sendo fantástica comigo, não ficava tentando forçar conversa, só ficava ali ao meu lado caso eu precisasse dela. Eu não merecia essa atenção por ter me afastado dela como um covarde que foge aos seus problemas._

_A ambulância já havia chegado e os enfermeiros carregaram o corpo de meu pai em uma maca, para levarem ao IML. Ouvi a porta se abrir e pensei que eram os enfermeiros, mas meu coração falhou uma batida ao ver Alice entrando na sala._

_- Edward, o que aconteceu? Eu vi uma ambulância parada na entrada? Papai já sabe disso?_

_Ela se aproximou de mim e vi Jasper a seguir. Pelo seu olhar, vi que ele já entendera tudo o que tinha acontecido._

_- Bella, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – Alice perguntou e começou a procurar por algo na sala. – Edward, aonde está o papai?_

_- Alice... – Bella começou a dizer soltando a minha mão, mas eu a interrompi._

_- Não precisa. – Eu disse me esforçando para não chorar novamente. – Eu mesmo tenho que dizer isso a ela._

_- Me dizer o que? – Alice disse começando a entender que algo ruim havia acontecido ali, pude perceber seus olhos marejarem. – Por que estão com essas caras? Papai piorou? Ele está no hospital?_

_Pude observar Bella desviar seu olhar de Alice e Jasper segurar minha irmã nos ombros._

_- Não há uma maneira mais fácil de te dizer isso. – Eu comecei com pesar. – Seria mais fácil se ele somente estivesse no hospital..._

_- Ele morreu? – Ela disse já chorando e pude perceber que era apenas uma pergunta retórica, ela não precisava de uma afirmação para compreender o que acontecera ali. Jasper a amparou quando seus joelhos fizeram menção de vacilar._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, Alice. – Eu disse já a abraçando e chorando junto com ela, mesmo eu não acreditando que aquilo fosse possível._

- Você demorou, Edward. – Ela me disse e me abraçou, encostando sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho. – Eu disse simplesmente.

- Eu sei como é, estou louca para sair daqui e não ter que ouvir mais meus pêsames. – Ela disse olhando para todos a nossa volta. – Essas pessoas não se importam realmente.

- Alguns sim. – Eu disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso ao ver Bella do outro lado da sala conversando com Margot.

- O que acontecerá conosco agora? – Alice perguntou parecendo aflita.

- Não acontecerá nada. Você continuará a freqüentar a escola, é seu último ano, logo você vai para faculdade...

- E você?

- Eu ficarei aqui enquanto você estiver aqui.

- Vai fazer a vontade do papai?

- Você sabe que eu não posso. – Eu disse relutante. – Isso aqui era a vida dele, mas não é a minha, Alice. Não sei, eu continuarei dando aulas, mas não posso ficar aqui para sempre, até porque muitas pessoas não querem isso. – Eu suspirei. – Não quero pensar no futuro agora.

- E Bella? – Ela perguntou inocentemente.

- O que tem a Bella? – Eu perguntei não entendendo onde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

- Eu vi como ela ficou ao seu lado, Edward. Vocês conversaram? Se acertaram?

- Ela estava lá quando tudo aconteceu, Alice. Só foi prestativa. – Eu disse como se nenhum gesto dela não tivesse significado nada para mim.

- Mas vocês se reaproximaram...

- Ela não será mais aluna dessa escola, Alice. – Eu disse e pude ver um olhar surpreso por parte dela. – Talvez seja melhor assim, Bella segue a vida dela, você vai para a faculdade no fim do semestre e eu sigo minha vida também, longe daqui.

- Mas...

- Edward, alguns membros no conselho estudantil querem marcar uma reunião com você. – Susan se aproximou nos interrompendo, dentre todos os membros do conselho ela era a mais agradável e amável. – Eu disse a eles que provavelmente amanhã você estará pronto. Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Mas eu não quero discutir com eles. Vocês podem eleger o novo diretor se assim eles desejarem. – Eu disse enfiando as mãos no bolso cansado daquele assunto.

- O reverendo John desejava que você assumisse o cargo.

- Ninguém quer isso, nem mesmo eu quero isso. – Eu disse percebendo que Alice saíra do meu lado e agora conversava com Jasper e Bella a poucos passos de onde eu estava.

- Você terá tempo para pensar nisso.

- Tudo bem. Marque a reunião. – Eu concordei para evitar prolongar aquela conversa. – Com licença.

_- Eu não quero, pai. – Eu dizia pensando na quantidade de vezes eu já havia dito aquilo para ele. – Não me adaptarei. Os tradicionalistas da escola não se adaptarão comigo._

_- Eu entendo que talvez você ache que não será capaz de fazer isso ou que enfrentará muita oposição, mas eu já estou te preparando para isso há muito tempo._

_- Eu sei que você me fez voltar aqui esse ano não somente por estar com saudades, mas também porque queria que eu conhecesse como funciona tudo isso aqui. – Estávamos conversando no quarto de John na véspera de natal, o tabuleiro de xadrez estava esquecido após mais uma partida e, agora, nos ocupávamos apenas em beber chocolate quente._

_- Todas essas viagens que você fez te prepararam para isso. Eu só não contava que isso lhe agradasse tanto e que você se afastasse daqui._

_- Eu sei quais são seus planos para mim, mas muitos não me querem aqui e nosso acordo foi esse ano somente._

_- Apenas pense, eu sei que há algo que pode te prender aqui._

Havia algo que me prendia aqui, algo que me fez ficar aqui por mais algum tempo, mas esse algo agora ia embora também, assim como John. Então, quando Alice terminasse o semestre e fosse para a faculdade, nada mais me prendia aqui.

- Edward, desculpa não pude chegar mais cedo. – Ouvi Emmett me chamar, vir em minha direção e me abraçar rapidamente.

- Tudo bem. – Eu falei lutando para que meus olhos não marejassem o que acontecia cada vez que um amigo vinha prestar suas condolências.

- Eu sinto muito. Está tudo bem? – Ele disse me encarando. – Como eu sou idiota! É claro que não está! Eu queria ter vindo assim que soube, mas não pude.

- O importante é que você está aqui agora, cara. – Disse sorrindo um pouco ao ver como ele se atrapalhava com as palavras.

- Sinto muito. – Ele ainda murmurou e pude ver Jasper vindo ao nosso encontro com um prato de salgados na mão.

- Bella disse que seria melhor você comer algo, já que não come desde o jantar de ontem onde não comeu muito bem também. – Jasper respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa após cumprimentar Emmett. – Ei, não me olhe assim, ela me mandou aqui. – Ele disse levantando as mãos como se não tivesse culpa.

- E você faz tudo o que ela quer. – Eu disse sarcástico provocando uma risada em Emmett.

- Quem é Bella? A garota que te deixa louco? – Emmett perguntou ainda rindo. – Eu adoraria conhecê-la.

- Se ela estivesse por aqui com certeza lhe apresentaria. – Jasper disse também sorrindo e me entregando o prato.

- Ela não está? Pensei que estava com você e Alice. – Disse tentando parecer desinteressado ao comer um salgadinho.

- Ela fez Alice comer algo, a deixou com Margot e murmurou algo sobre o pai e sobre retirar o gesso do braço, não entendi muito bem.

- Pensei que ela ficaria por aqui. – Ao dizer percebi que isso deveria ser um pensamento.

- Não fique decepcionado Edward. Ela voltará. – Emmett disse batendo nas minhas costas.

- Não estou.

- Enquanto isso estamos aqui. – Emmett disse como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

- Apesar de não sermos como ela. – Jasper disse irônico.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo e pude ver que Jasper e Emmett iniciaram uma conversa apesar de que o primeiro olhava minha irmã durante todo o tempo.

- Estou preocupado com Alice. – Jasper disse suspirando. – Ela não me parece bem.

- Ela deve precisar descansar. Dê um tempo para ela, até ela se recuperar. – Emmett disse a olhando também. – Vou até lá falar com ela.

Emmett saiu deixando Jasper e eu o observando enquanto ele atravessava o salão e abraçava Alice a pegando de surpresa e arrancando um sorriso quase imperceptível dela.

- Acha que ela ficará bem? – Jasper perguntou ainda a observando.

- Ela pode parecer frágil, mas é mais forte do que todos pensam. Além disso, ela tem você para fazê-la se sentir bem.

- Olha, Edward, eu sei que esse não é o momento adequado, mas já que tocou no assunto... – Ele começou a dizer olhando para mim.

- Isso não é mais um segredo Jasper. Não desde aquele jantar que ela armou. – Nós dois sorrimos. – Só espero que você esteja mesmo gostando dela.

- Eu acho que a amo. Nunca me senti assim por ninguém. – Ele disse envergonhado e pude perceber que ele estava sendo sincero.

- Se é assim, tem todo o meu apoio. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Eu a pedi em namoro ontem.

- Fico feliz por vocês. Ela irá precisar muito de você agora. Espero que não a magoe.

- Não farei isso.

- Se fizer não precisarei fazer nada, ela fará por mim. – Jasper pareceu assustado ao que eu sorri. – Não imagina o quanto ela pode ser diabólica.

- Não quero presenciar isso.

Ficamos sem assunto por algum tempo voltando a observar Emmett e Alice.

_- Não fique chateado com a Alice por causa disso. – Ela disse evitando o silêncio. – Ela apenas está apaixonada._

_- Eu pude notar isso também..._

_- Mas ela pode estar se iludindo ao pensar que ele também está apaixonado. Ela é tão inocente e acredita em tudo e em todos que você tem que protegê-la. – Ela disse expondo o meu pensamento._

_- Mais ou menos. – Eu admiti a contra-gosto._

_- Pelo que pude ver, ela não está sendo inocente. – Ela disse sorrindo, aquele sorriso maravilhoso. – E Jasper está tão ou mais apaixonado do que ela._

Eu sorri ao me lembrar daquele dia. Bella estava certa como sempre.

- E Bella? – Jasper perguntou abruptamente. – Como está a situação de vocês?

- Não está. – Eu disse suspirando. – Eu me afastei. Ela está chateada.

- Mas ela ficou ao seu lado, isso demonstra que ela se importa.

- Isso demonstra que ela tem um bom coração. – Eu disse não querendo me iludir. – Ela não estudará mais aqui. – Eu disse e pude notar a surpresa de Jasper surgir em sua face. – John assinou a transferência dela antes de morrer.

- Já se perguntou por que ela está indo? – Jasper indagou após alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Não. Talvez seja melhor assim. – Eu disse me resignando.

- Você sabe que pode ser o motivo, não é?

- Isso modifica algo?

- Modifica, pois você pode mudar isso. Só depende de você.

- Eu não posso interferir no livre arbítrio das pessoas. Nem Deus pode fazer isso.

_- Se concentre, Edward. Mantenha o foco. – John me repreendeu depois que eu mexi um cavalo displicentemente sob o tabuleiro de xadrez, mas eu sabia que ele não estava se referindo a isso. _

_- Eu estou tentando. – Eu disse com os olhos marejando sentindo como se meu peito se comprimisse. – Muito._

_- Eu sei. A questão é: você realmente quer isso?_

_- Você mesmo me disse que..._

_- Eu sei o que eu disse, mas eu pensei melhor. Eu estou vendo como você está sofrendo com isso._

_- Eu não estou..._

_- Não tente negar, meu filho. – Meu pai disse levantando uma das mãos para me interromper e me observando atentamente. – Eu lhe conheço melhor do que ninguém, e eu tenho que pedir desculpas._

_- Pelo que? – Eu disse não entendendo._

_- Por colocar a escola num patamar mais importante do que você. Eu só pensei no que o conselho diria, não pensei nos seus sentimentos. Interferi no seu livre arbítrio. Eu preciso que você me perdoe._

_- Pai, eu fiz o que fiz porque julguei melhor assim._

_- Não negue que eu tive uma forte influencia nas suas decisões. Desculpa?_

_- Lógico que sim. – Eu disse me sentando no braço de sua poltrona. – Não há como não te perdoar, não depois de tudo o que fez por mim. _

_- Me prometa uma coisa?_

_- Qualquer coisa. – Eu disse sem pensar._

_- Me prometa que vai tentar seguir seu coração e não sua razão? E que se seu coração lhe disser que você será feliz ao lado de Isabella Swan você não tentará lutar contra isso?_

_- Pai, é errado..._

_- Me prometa também que não pensará nas conseqüências._

_- Eu não posso... – Eu disse triste não entendendo aquela atitude dele._

_- Sabe, quando eu me tornei reverendo comecei a tomar conta de uma paróquia pequena em Oxford, achava que não poderia ser mais feliz do que aquilo, já havia viajado muito, conhecido muitos lugares e muitas pessoas e agora me estabelecia ali fazendo o que eu mais gostava na vida. – Ouvi atentamente o que ele dizia sabendo que ali viria a explicação do porque ele estava tão estranho nesses últimos dias. – Mas eu percebi que algo faltava na minha vida só não sabia o que era. Até que durante a celebração de um culto no domingo eu conheci a moça mais bonita da região, não só fisicamente. – Ele suspirou como se ponderasse se continuaria ou não. – Ela era nova na paróquia, buscava refugio ali, começou a fazer alguns trabalhos voluntários, a ajudar e nós começamos a ficar próximos, eu comecei a admirá-la e depois de algum tempo pude perceber do que sentia falta..._

_- Amor... – Eu murmurei me perguntando por que ele nunca havia me contado aquilo._

_- Eu a amava. Mas era complicado. Tanto da minha parte quanto da dela. A família dela era tradicional nunca me aceitaria, na verdade ela já tinha sua mão prometida a um rapaz rico da região. Eu, por outro lado, tinha aceitado servir a Deus e apesar de não ser proibido por eu não ser um padre ainda eu sentia que não era de bom tom e não quis lutar por isso. O que não pude prever é que ela sentia a mesma coisa por mim e me confessou isso um dia antes de seu casamento que eu iria celebrar._

_- E o que houve? – Eu perguntei curioso._

_- Eu não quis lutar. Eu não disse o que sentia. Ela se casou e só então eu me arrependi. Numa noite chuvosa ela veio até a paróquia dizendo ser infeliz em seu casamento e chorando muito, dizendo que queria estudar, ser enfermeira, pensando em fugir._

_- O que você fez?_

_- Eu a confortei. O que eu podia fazer? Eu ainda a amava. – Os olhos dele marejaram e eu pude ver a dor refletida em seu olhar. – As coisas saíram do meu controle, do nosso controle e nós ficamos juntos naquela noite._

_- Mas você se arrependeu..._

_- Não. Mas disse a ela que sim. Outro grande erro que cometi na minha vida. Ela voltou para casa, para o marido. Depois de algum tempo veio até mim desesperada novamente dizendo que estava grávida, por um segundo pensei que poderia ser meu, e pela primeira vez vi que tinha vontade de ser pai, mas certamente o bebê era do marido dela. Então, uma tragédia aconteceu._

_- O que? – Eu perguntei ao ver que ele parara de falar parecendo recordar._

_- Ela fugiu. Deixou uma carta para mim dizendo que tentaria ser feliz do jeito que lhe era possível, já que eu não a amava. Eu não me tornei padre, vim para Londres, me tornei professor deste colégio e adotei você. O resto você já sabe._

_- Não teve notícias dela?_

_- Tive. Soube que ela teve o bebê e que ele era meu, mas o entregou para adoção._

_- Sinto muito. – Eu murmurei._

_- Eu só não quero que cometa os mesmos erros que eu cometi, Edward. Não se importe com a opinião dos outros. – Ele disse me olhando novamente. – Se você realmente gosta de Bella, lute para ser feliz ao lado dela._

- Você não deveria ficar longe dela. – Pude ouvir Jasper dizendo e me esforcei para me concentrar na conversa novamente. – Não percebe como ela lhe faz bem? É só estar longe dela para seu mau humor se tornar insuportável. Eu sei que há um mundo contra vocês, mas olhe pelo lado positivo: Ela conseguiu a aprovação da Alice, já passou pelo desafio maior. – Ele disse sorrindo ao que eu sorri também.

xxx

- Pai, por que me deixou justo agora que eu mais preciso de você? – Eu murmurei juntando as minhas mãos em uma prece, estava na capela localizada nos jardins da escola, a mesma capela que alguns meses atrás presenciou a aproximação minha e de Bella, sentado em um dos bancos de madeira bem polida enquanto uma chuva desabava lá fora lutando para não derramar lágrimas como eu havia lutado o dia todo. Todos já haviam ido, Alice descansava, Jasper lhe fazia companhia, as alunas jantavam e eu estava ali me dando conta de que tinha uma responsabilidade muito grande em minhas mãos que dependiam totalmente de minhas decisões. – Não posso ser o diretor daqui. Não me encaixo no perfil, sou jovem demais, inconsequente demais... e também não posso fazer a outra coisa que lhe prometi, não posso lutar por algo que já está fadado ao fracasso. Eu sinto que vou te decepcionar. Me perdoe por isso, mas é demais para mim.

Pude ouvir passos ecoando no chão de mármore, mas não quis me virar para saber quem era. Só queria continuar sozinho, em silêncio. Fechei os olhos, sentindo que alguém se sentava no mesmo banco em que eu estava, muito próximo, inspirei sentindo no ar o cheiro dela.

Minha mão foi envolvida pela mão dela, que estava fria e molhada, mas mesmo assim traziam o conforto que eu procurei durante todo o período em que ela havia me deixado.

- Você disse que não me deixaria. – Eu murmurei decepcionado sem olhá-la ainda.

- Eu sei. – Ouvi a voz dela tranquila. – Mas tive coisas a fazer, coisas que não poderiam esperar.

Nesse momento abri os olhos e a observei atentamente. Estava linda como sempre, mesmo com a maquiagem borrada e o corpo todo ensopado por causa da chuva.

- Não deveria ter vindo até aqui nessa chuva. – Eu disse sentindo a mão dela envolver a minha ainda mais.

- Eu queria falar com você. – Ela disse simplesmente e mesmo com a iluminação fraca da capela pude ver os profundos olhos cor de chocolate dela brilharem juntamente com o seu sorriso.

- Como me encontrou aqui?

- Instinto. – Ela disse simplesmente ainda sorrindo e dando de ombros.

- O que você quer? – Eu disse abruptamente retirando minha mão da dela como se ela fosse uma coisa nociva da qual eu precisasse me defender.

- Conversar. Já disse. – Ela disse ainda sorrindo e voltando a segurar minha mão entre as suas.

- O que houve com você? – Eu disse estranhando o comportamento dela, antes de tudo aquilo, ela estava muito chateada comigo, para não dizer irritada.

- Eu andei repensando algumas coisas.

- Algumas coisas?

- Sobre nós. – Ela disse retirando uma mecha de cabelo molhado que estava em sua face.

- Nós? Não existe nós. – Eu disse retirando minha mão das dela novamente.

- Mas eu quero que exista. – Ela disse mais próximo de mim, voltando a segurar minha mão, insistindo naquilo. – Eu sei que este pode não ser o melhor momento, mas eu quero lutar por isso.

- E se eu não quiser? – Eu perguntei como se a desafiasse.

- Basta me dizer que quer que eu saia da sua vida e que não gosta de mim. Só isso. Eu me retiro e aceito minha derrota.

- Você está jogando um jogo perigoso.

- Só diga e eu sairei. – Ela disse inabalável.

- Eu não quero... – Eu comecei a dizer, mas ela se aproximou ainda mais e me beijou abruptamente. Foi rápido, mas foi... não sei dizer o que foi, só sei que estava esperando por aquilo desde aquela festa. Ela me olhou sorrindo, ainda com uma das mãos na minha face.

- Diga que não me quer aqui. – Ela sussurrou. – Que não me quer na sua vida. – Eu ainda estava atônito.

- Você não pode vir aqui e exigir que eu diga coisas que...

- Você não quer dizer? – Ela perguntou sutilmente. – Eu não entendo. Por que você luta contra algo que quer?

Bella tentou me beijar novamente, mas eu me afastei ponderando o quanto eu estaria ferrado se aceitasse aquilo.

- Eu quero estar com você. – Eu disse ao que ela sorriu. – Mas eu quero estar com a Isabella Swan verdadeira, não esta que está na minha frente. – Pude ver que ela ficou séria.

- Você já tentou me afastar tantas vezes. Quando eu tomo alguma atitude mais impulsiva para lutar contra algo que eu não acho certo não quer dizer que eu seja outra pessoa. – Eu coloquei uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha que insistia em cair em sua face. – Apenas quer dizer que cansei de ficar comportada no meu canto esperando que o que eu quero caia do céu.

- O que você foi fazer esta tarde? – Eu perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Fui ao médico tirar o gesso do meu braço. – Ela disse e só então pude ver que seu braço estava livre do gesso branco que esteve ali desde o acidente. – Depois fui ao escritório do meu pai pedir para ele assinar a minha transferência. – Ela retirou o papel da bolsa e eu pude ver que ela havia conseguido as duas assinaturas que precisava para sair dali, para sair do meu lado.

_- Eu só não quero que cometa os mesmos erros que eu cometi, Edward. Não se importe com a opinião dos outros. – Ele disse me olhando novamente. – Se você realmente gosta de Bella, lute para ser feliz ao lado dela._

- Vejo que conseguiu o que queria.

- Basta você me dizer que me quer e nada disso importa. – Ela disse com os olhos marejados. Eu vi que ela lutava por algo, sabia o seu objetivo, só não sabia a sua motivação. – Não pense mais nas conseqüências. – Ela sussurrou apenas encostando seus lábios nos meus.

- Eu te quero, não quero que você me deixe, que saia do meu lado. – Eu admiti capturando seus lábios para um beijo mais profundo. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, senti que estava fazendo a coisa certa. A segurei pela cintura, a trazendo para mais próximo de mim. – E não vou pensar nas conseqüências, não agora. – Eu sussurrei lhe dando um selinho.

- Mesmo se pensar, não vai me excluir novamente. – Ela disse rindo.

- Com certeza não. – Eu havia decidido lutar e iria até o fim.

- Ótimo. – Ela disse rasgando os papeis da transferência enquanto eu sorria verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Eu iria a beijar novamente, mas ouvimos um barulho do lado de fora da capela, talvez fosse a chuva, mas preferi não me arriscar.

- Já jantou? – Perguntei enquanto a segurava pela mão me levantando.

- Não. Algo em mente? – Ela disse enquanto se levantava e me seguia.

- Me encontre no Soho do centro em uma hora. Não se preocupe, é seguro. – Acrescentei depois de ver o olhar preocupado dela.

- Se você diz. Te encontro lá. – Ela disse depois de me beijar rapidamente e sair pela porta lateral. Esperei alguns minutos e sai também feliz pelo que havia acabado de acontecer ali.


	11. Dangerous Game

**Capítulo 11 – Dangerous Game **

_BPOV_

_**- **__No seu mundo isso seria verdadeiro. __** – **__Sussurrei contra seus lábios e depois não vi mais nada._

_- Stella Viae Meae. – Acordei e vi que vários borrões com capas negras me circundavam._

_- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse! – Gritei do chão, agarrando meus cabelos com força, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto. – Me deixem em paz!_

_- Bella... – Escutei a voz da minha salvação. Olhei para todos os lados, mas não o encontrei. Apenas um dos borrões negros se aproximando de mim. – Agora já é tarde._

_Seu capuz caiu sobre seus ombros e eu só pude ver aqueles olhos verdes cheios de mágoa._

- Não! – Gritei e olhei para os lados, avistando apenas as paredes do meu quarto.

Passei a mão no meu rosto que estava todo molhado de suor, assim como o meu cabelo e minha camisola. O relógio sobre o criado-mudo marcava cinco horas da manhã ainda, mas eu não conseguiria dormir mais. Levantei-me e fui me arrumar, tendo em mente aonde eu iria a seguir.

Quinze minutos depois já estava abrindo a porta do meu quarto, sem olhar atentamente para meu caminho, quando chutei sem querer algum objeto que estava no chão. Olhei para baixo e encontrei meu celular.

- Não acredito! – Exclamei em voz alta me abaixando para pegá-lo. Estava intacto. Conferi a agenda de contatos, minhas mensagens, tudo estava exatamente igual conforme eu me lembrava.

Estranho. Muito estranho. Porém, era menos uma coisa para eu me preocupar.

Subi para o terraço do colégio e o encontrei lá, como em todos os dias anteriores, com as mãos apoiadas na grade de proteção, olhando para o horizonte.

- Bom dia. – Disse, o enlaçando por trás e inspirando o perfume que vinha de sua roupa.

- Bom dia. – Ouvi sua voz melodiosa, que ele sempre tinha quando respondia algo sorrindo. – Acordou tão cedo hoje.

- Não consegui dormir mais. – Dei de ombros e ele se virou para me encarar, me abraçando e me puxou de encontro a ele, beijando minha testa com ternura.

- Algum problema? – Ele perguntou franzindo o rosto e passou um dedos por baixo dos meus olhos, certamente as marcas visíveis de minhas noites mal dormidas.

Só meneei com a cabeça e aproximei meu rosto no dele com os olhos fechados e logo os lábios dele estava sobre os meus. Era revitalizante sentir o carinho que ele depositava em cada beijo e a sua ansiedade também, era como se nossos beijos fossem nossa recarga de energia de nossos fardos pesados.

- Como ficaram as coisas na diretoria? – Perguntei quando nos separamos e Edward suspirou resignado.

- Susan está tentando resolver tudo, ainda estou relutante em tomar conta do cargo.

- Era a vontade de seu pai, Edward.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu... – Ele pensou um pouco, olhando para o lado. – Bem, não vamos falar sobre isso agora.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei e Edward me beijou mais uma vez.

_Entrei no Soho com uma pontualidade inglesa atípica. Como se tivéssemos uma conexão, avistei Edward ao longe, em uma das ultimas mesas do restaurante._

_Caminhei ao seu encontro e senti que vários homens olhavam para mim enquanto eu passava, principalmente para as minhas pernas, descobertas pelo meu vestido branco que mal chegava ao meio das minha coxas e deixava minhas costas expostas mas não muito por causa de meu cabelo que caia em cachos sobre ela. Tudo muito intencional, para se ganhar a batalha é preciso usar todas as armas e eu não iria deixá-lo fraquejar novamente._

_Edward só me viu quando eu cheguei junto a mesa. Ele ficou um pouco admirado, havia acertado na escolha da roupa. Ele se levantou e contornou a mesa, puxando a cadeira pra eu me sentar, muito diferente da ultima vez que jantamos juntos._

_- Você está linda. – Ela comentou assim que se sentou novamente. Parecia um pouco inseguro do que fazia, mas não deixou de ser sincero. Esse era um comportamento típico dele._

_- Obrigada. – Agradeci sorrindo e passei a mão em algumas mechas do meu cabelo. Vi que ele acompanhava meus movimentos e parecia ter dificuldades em começar a falar. – Você já fez o seu pedido?_

_- Ainda não. – Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso com a minha pergunta e levantou o menu da mesa, dando uma vista de olhos. Fiz a mesma coisa._

_Um garçom se aproximou da mesa, provavelmente percebendo que estávamos escolhendo nossos pratos e nos perguntou o que iríamos pedir._

_- Para mim pode ser ceviche. – Disse e ele olhou para Edward._

_- Para mim também. _

_- E para beber? – O garçom tornou a perguntar enquanto anotava tudo m seu bloco._

_- Um suco natural de pêssego._

_- Para mim nada, por enquanto. – Edward disse mas nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o garçom que se afastava da mesa._

_Esperei alguns instantes de silencio, Edward só me observava, ou melhor, me analisava, imerso em vários pensamentos. Ele é muito cauteloso e eu sabia que teria de ter firmeza para conseguir o que queria dele._

_- Você mudou de idéias? – Perguntei sorrindo um pouco nervosa._

_- Não, só estou pensando no que será melhor fazermos. – Ele me respondeu sem modificar nada do seu semblante._

_- Então você ainda quer ficar comigo? – Perguntei e pousei minha mão sobre a mão dele em cima da mesa._

_Ele deu um sorriso meio torto, enigmático, e acariciou minha mão._

_- Claro que quero. Mas você sabe que vamos ter que tomar algumas... precauções. Não somos considerados um modelo exemplar de casal, aluna e professor. Soa até um pouco clichê._

_Não tinha certeza se essa era exatamente as preocupações dele ou se Edward ainda duvidava de minhas intenções._

_- Não precisamos nos preocupar com que ninguém pense. – Disse com firmeza e entrelacei meus dedos nos dele, segurando forte sua mão,_

_o fazendo olhar para mim bem dentro dos meus olhos. - Ninguém precisa saber. Somente nós dois já basta._

_- Não vai ser muito fácil. Principalmente tendo Alice Cullen tão próxima de nós. - Ele falou desviando o olhar dos meus olhos._

_Eu também sabia que se tivéssemos que esconder isso de todos, seria muito difícil esconder tudo de Alice, mas mesmo ela não poderia saber de nada._

_- Vamos ter que tentar. - Segurei com firmeza sua mão mais uma vez e Edward me encarou novamente. - Por nós dois._

As mãos de Edward percorriam as minhas costas e se emaranhavam em meu cabelo.

- Edward – Comecei a dizer por entre nosso beijo. -, acho que temos que ir embora...

- Acha? – Ele perguntou interrompendo nossos beijos e riu.

- Na verdade, temos que ir sim. – Falei e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele me envolvia mais em seus braços.

- Tudo bem, não quero que seu professor chame sua atenção por chegar atrasada.

- Algo me diz que meu professor hoje também chegará atrasado. – Brinquei e senti o leve tremor de sua risada.

Edward se afastou de mim, mas ainda com as mãos em minha cintura. Olhou brevemente em meus olhos antes de encostar seus lábios nos meus brevemente e me viu partir. Nossos encontros secretos eram cada vez mais frequentes, a adrenalina sempre me dava aquela sensação de frio na barriga, mas isso era o que me motivava mais a me encontrar com ele, vivendo esse jogo perigoso de esconde-esconde.

Quando entrei na sala de aula, o sinal acabara de tocar. Alice esperava por mim no seu costumeiro lugar ao meu lado.

- Aonde você estava? – Ela perguntou antes mesmo que eu me sentasse.

- Acordei muito cedo hoje e então resolvi dar uma volta por aí.

- Por que você não foi até o meu dormitório? – Ela especulou e percebi algo mais que curiosidade no seu tom de voz.

- Porque você eu não queria te acordar, Alice.

- Acordei cedo também. – Alice me disse e olhou para a porta da sala, vendo Edward passar por ela. – Edward pelo vistos acordou cedo hoje também, não o encontrei no dormitório dele quando estive lá há meia hora atrás.

Não respondi, tive medo que minha voz denunciasse algo. Alice é muito perceptiva, principalmente quando percebe alguma emoção não contida em nossa fala. Com certeza deveria ser uma exímia partipante em um jogo de adivinhações ou em mistérios.

- Bem, pelo menos ele já parece bem melhor. - Ela comentou e eu a encarei, demonstrando curiosidade, para disfarçar. – Não era bom que ele ficasse de luto sempre. Seja lá o que ele tenha em mente, acho que o está dando forças para continuar. – Ela desviou o olhar de Edward e me encarou.

- E você está melhor? – Perguntei tentando mudar um pouco o foco da conversa.

- É difícil, mas estou recebendo muito apoio. Talvez Edward tenha encontrado algum apoio também.

- Talvez.

Não sei se Alice estava desconfiada de nós ou se estava apenas feliz por seu irmão estar melhor, mas teríamos que ter muita cautela se quiséssemos manter esse segredo dela.

xxx

- Desisto. – Ouvi Alice dizer abruptamente e num tom de voz muito alto para uma biblioteca, jogando a bolsa que segurava em cima da mesa e se sentando com raiva na cadeira ao meu lado.

- O que? – Eu indaguei não entendendo aquela reação dela, era normal ela mudar de humor de uma hora para outra, mas nada na minha mente indicava o motivo para deixá-la irritada daquela maneira.

- Edward é uma babaca. – Ela disse cruzando os braços e eu sorri de lado voltando a me concentrar no livro que eu lia antes de sua chegada repentina.

- Conte-me uma novidade. – Eu murmurei para que ela pudesse ouvir, sorrindo internamente ao pensar que mesmo tendo-o conhecido melhor agora eu ainda pensava dessa forma muitas vezes.

- Você acredita que ele teve a capacidade de me deixar esperando uma hora para falar com ele dizendo que tinha assuntos urgentes para resolver e conversou comigo muito rapidamente negando me levar até o shopping? – Eu sorri olhando para a face emburrada dela compreendendo o porquê de tanta raiva: impedi-la de ir ao shopping a deixava assim.

- Tente compreende-lo. – Eu disse fazendo algumas anotações sobre o livro que lia. – Ele está muito sobrecarregado ultimamente. – Parei de escrever ao perceber o que tinha falado torcendo para que ela não fizesse nenhuma pergunta. – Por que você não vai de táxi? – Eu sugeri mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Porque eu não gosto de fazer compras sozinha. – Ela disse torcendo as mãos e me olhando quando eu vi que um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Não me olhe assim. Eu não vou. – Eu me apressei a dizer antes que ela insistisse.

- Por que não? – Ela disse já fazendo aquela cara de quem pede algo e que é difícil de resistir.

- Porque eu estou estudando. – Eu falei como se fosse óbvio apontando para os meus livros espalhados sobre a mesa. – Convide Jasper. – Eu acrescentei assim que vi que ela estava pronta para insistir.

- Ele deve estar trabalhando. – Ela falou triste. – Por favor, Bella? O que custa?

- Custa um tempo que eu não tenho. As provas bimestrais estão aí. – Eu sussurrei ao perceber que a bibliotecária já nos olhava. - Você também deveria estar estudando.

- Não tenho cabeça para isso no momento. – Ela disse voltando a cruzar os braços.

- Eu não vou. – Disse voltando a me concentrar em minhas anotações. – Não adianta insistir.

- Todos estão chatos hoje. – Ela disse se levantando e pegando a bolsa jogada por ali. – Vou achar alguém menos reticente do que você e Edward. Se eu não soubesse que o odeia diria que está andando muito com ele ultimamente, pegando as manias irritantes dele. – Eu gelei ao ouvi-la pronunciar a última frase.

Soltei o ar que nem percebi que tinha prendido quando ela já estava distante, sumindo por uma prateleira andando apressadamente. Eu sabia que estava jogando um jogo perigoso, teria que ter mais cuidado quando o assunto envolvia Edward.

Meu celular vibrou em cima da mesa e eu rapidamente o peguei vendo que havia uma mensagem não lida.

_Hoje às 20:00?_

Eu sorri ao ver que a mensagem era de Edward e me apressei para responder.

_Combinado._

Sorri ao recolher meus livros de cima da mesa pensando em alcançar Alice e dizer que havia mudado de ideia quanto a ir ao shopping. Seria uma briga a menos com ela e um vestido novo a mais no meu closet para sair com Edward hoje à noite.

xxx

- Eu ainda não entendi porque você mudou de ideia tão rapidamente. – Alice dizia de dentro de um provador enquanto eu a aguardava sentada do lado de fora para dar minha opinião.

- Eu já lhe disse, Alice. – Eu disse revirando os olhos ponderando se aquilo havia sido uma boa decisão, agora ela estava com caraminholas na cabeça. – Eu me lembrei que precisava de um vestido novo e não queria que você ficasse chateada comigo. Então, uni o útil ao agradável.

- Isso eu já entendi. – Ela disse saindo e se olhando no espelho, ajeitando o vestido amarelo que experimentava. – O que acha? – Ela indagou olhando para mim.

- Curto e chamativo. – Eu me limitei a dizer.

- Ótimo. Era o que eu precisava. – Ela sorriu e voltou ao provador. Eu suspirei achando que ela havia se distraído do assunto anterior.

- Você não precisa mentir para mim, Bella. – Ela disse após alguns minutos saindo do provador novamente, só que dessa vez com um vestido preto longo e justíssimo. – Quem é o garoto que está por trás disso?

- Não há garoto nenhum. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Para você precisar de um vestido novo com os inúmeros vestidos no seu closet, há sim um garoto. Eu lhe conheço bem, Bella. Me diz. – Ela suplicou.

- É apenas um jantar com meu pai, Alice. Nada demais. – Eu disse desviando meu olhar e observando o movimento da loja em que estávamos.

- Já voltou a falar com ele? – Ela perguntou ainda se olhando no espelho. – Pelo que me lembro, ele tinha ficado irritado com você depois daquilo de querer sair da escola e depois não querer mais.

- Meu pai é assim mesmo. Eu não posso dizer que ele achou legal minha atitude, mas eu acho que ele entendeu.

- Certeza? – Ela me olhou e eu apenas meneei a cabeça. – O que acha desse?

- Eu tenho cinquenta anos e vou sair com um garotinho. – Eu disse ao que nós duas sorrimos.

- É verdade. Melhor excluir esse. – Ela concordou com uma careta entrando no provador novamente e eu suspirei pensando quanto tempo aquilo demoraria e se a minha pequena mentira seria descoberta.

_- Eu concordei em assinar aquele papel, Isabella. – Meu pai dizia durante um raríssimo jantar sábado a noite em casa. _

_- Bella. – Eu o corrigi, ele sabia como eu odiava que me chamassem de Isabella._

_- Seu nome é Isabella e não Bella. – Ele disse com asco ao pronunciar meu apelido._

_- É curto e informal, eu gosto. – Eu me limitei a responder levantando o garfo para engolir mais um pedaço de rosbife._

_- Não fica bem para as pessoas da sua classe social serem tratadas de maneira informal pelos outros. Você não deveria permitir isso. _

_Eu preferi o silêncio a encarar aquela discussão, mas ele queria me enfrentar e voltou ao assunto da minha quase transferência._

_- Você me apresentou argumentos contundentes, eu os ouvi e concordei com você, te autorizei a se transferir de escola da maneira como você queria e agora você diz que não quer mais, que quer terminar o ano onde está estudando._

_- Aconteceram muitas coisas que me fizeram repensar minha decisão._

_- O que, por exemplo? – Ele me olhou atentamente e eu suspirei pesadamente._

_- A morte do reverendo John me fez ver que a vida é curta demais, pai. Eu quero permanecer em um lugar onde sou amada, apesar de todas as outras coisas das quais lhe farei._

_- Tudo bem. – Ele disse olhando no relógio e limpando a boca com o guardanapo de linho que estava em seu colo. – Tenho uma conferencia importante agora._

_- No sábado a noite? – Eu indaguei indiferente pensando que aquele jantar estava bom demais para ser realidade._

_- No Japão ainda é de manhã. Com licença. – Ele se levantou e eu suspirei resignada ouvindo-o trancar-se no escritório. Mais uma refeição sozinha._

- Vamos? – Alice perguntou e eu me levantei espantando meus pensamentos e recolhendo as sacolas a acompanhando até o caixa.

- Quais são os seus planos para o fim de semana? – Eu perguntei a Alice observando um catálogo em cima do balcão.

- Jasper me convidou para jantar com a família dele. – Ela disse alegremente. – Não é um máximo?

- Muito. Mostra que ele está levando a sério o relacionamento de vocês. – Eu disse sentindo falta de um relacionamento assim, sem segredos.

- E você? Vai para casa? – Ela perguntou enquanto a vendedora lhe entregava a sacola de compras e nós saiamos da loja.

- Meu pai quer que eu vá. Haverá um jantar de negócios lá em casa com alguns sócios dele.

- Ah, entendo. Então vamos nos ver apenas na segunda-feira agora? – Ela disse observando uma vitrine.

- Aparentemente sim. – Eu disse ao vê-la entrando numa loja. – Eu quero ir ao banheiro, Alice, mas você pode ficar por aqui. – Eu acrescentei ao vê-la querendo me acompanhar. – É rápido. Te encontro aqui.

- Tudo bem.

Eu sabia que ela iria ficar eternamente dentro daquela loja e não viria me procurar tão cedo, então peguei meu celular e rapidamente encontrei o número dele nas últimas ligações. Sorri enquanto apertava a tecla de chamada e esperava ele atender.

- Bella? – Edward chamou do outro lado da linha com a voz preocupada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Eu estou no shopping com a Alice e... – Não sabia bem porque havia ligado para ele.

- E já está entediada. – Ele afirmou e ouvi o som de sua risada.

- Exatamente. – Respondi enquanto andava distraidamente pelo corredor. – Você ta ocupado?

- Não, estou na diretoria, Susan acabou de sair daqui. – Ele respondeu sem emoção.

- Ainda está em dúvida? – Eu perguntei ao perceber o tom de voz dele.

- Disse à Susan que assumiria o cargo até o fim do ano letivo. Depois pensaria melhor.

- É o melhor que você pode fazer no momento. – Eu concordei com sua decisão.

- Até porque ano que vem não terá mais nada que me prenda aqui. – Ele disse e apesar de querer saber quais eram os motivos que o prendiam ali, nenhuma palavra saiu da minha boca.

- Você recebeu minha mensagem? – Perguntei após alguns segundos de silêncio mudando de assunto.

- Recebi, até ia te ligar mais tarde pra combinarmos tudo direito. - Ouvi Edward falar antes de me esbarrar em alguém e quase cair no chão, mas rapidamente fui aparada.

- Você continua a mesma distraída de sempre, Bells. – Essa pessoa disse rindo e só então percebi quem era.

- Peter. – Falei surpresa ao ver o meu ex-namorado parada a minha frente.

- Como você está? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e se aproximou de mim, me cumprimentando com dois beijos no rosto. – Você parece bem melhor desde a ultima vez que te vi.

- Acho que ninguém se parece muito bem em um leito de hospital, né? – Brinquei e nós dois rimos, mesmo que a situação parecesse um pouco desconfortável de certa forma. – E você, como está?

- Bem. – Ele assentiu, passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo negros de sua franja. – Você recebeu minhas flores? – Peter perguntou muito rápido e percebi um brilho de ansiedade em seus olhos.

- Recebi sim. - Senti minhas bochechas arderem um pouco. Apesar de tudo, eu havia sido um pouco tratante com relação a esse gesto dele. – Me desculpe, foi muito indelicado de minha parte não ter lhe respondido, mas aquele dia foi um dia muito conturbado na escola, reverendo John falecera naquela noite e...

- Não precisa se explicar, Bells, eu entendo. – Ele disse e sorriu torto para mim, me remetendo muito a um Peter do passado, do início da nossa amizade e do nosso namoro. Um Peter por o qual eu me apaixonei aos 14 anos.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, ele me encarava avaliativo.

- Bem, foi legal te rever, Bells. Estava sentindo sua falta, apesar de tudo. A gente podia se ver mais vezes, você pode aparecer lá em casa quando quiser.

- É, quem sabe. – Respondi sem graça e forcei um sorriso.

- Não vou te atrapalhar mais. – Ele falou e apontou para minha mão, que só então me dei conta de que havia deixado Edward do outro lado da linha, isso é, se ele ainda estivesse lá. – Tchau, Bells.

- Tchau, Pete. – Falei e o vi se afastando de mim, então voltei a minha chamada telefônica, mas a ligação já havia caido. – Droga!

- Bella, o que houve? – Ouvi a voz de Alice atrás de mim e me virei para ela. – Você tava demorando, vim ver se tinha acontecido algo. Algum problema?

- Nada. – Falei, guardando meu celular rapidamente em minha bolsa. – Encontrei com o Peter agora mesmo e conversamos um pouco.

- Peter? Seu ex? – Ela questionou com uma cara de acusação. – Sua safada, então é ele?

- Ele o que?

- Você vai se encontrar com ele mais tarde! – Ela guinchou e apontou para mim, rindo.

- Claro que não. – Falei revirando os olhos. – Tem séculos que eu não o via, então ele queria saber como eu tava e essas coisas, Alice.

Ela ainda me olhou desconfiada.

- E por que você estava praguejando agora?

- A-ah, meu celular. – Gaguejei enquanto pensava em uma desculpa. – Tinha uma chamada perdida de um número não identificado.

- Odeio quando isso acontece, nunca dá para retornar a ligação e detesto ficar curiosa. – Alice comentou e não parecia mais desconfiada, então apenas assenti. – Vamos? Acho que não tenho tudo o que preciso.

- Vamos.

xxx

Eram 20:00 e eu ainda não tinha encontrado Edward em lugar nenhum. Depois do shopping tentei ligar para ele, mas Alice não desgrudou de mim um segundo sequer até a hora que ela foi para o seu dormitório se arrumar. O pouco tempo que tive foi para me arrumar também, tentando ligar para Edward nos intervalos entre banho e maquiagem, mas o seu celular estava desligado.

Entrei no refeitório, um dos últimos lugares que eu ainda não havia procurado e nenhum sinal dele. Suspirei resignada. Alguns professores me encararam curiosos, talvez pelo o fato de eu estar bem vestida para um simples jantar, então dei meia volta e sai dali, indo em direção ao lugar mais óbvio que ainda não tinha procurado. Quase corria pelas escadas que me levavam ao terraço da escola.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando eu abri a porta e o encontrei lá, com as mãos apoiadas na grade de proteção, olhando para o horizonte. Exatamente como a cena de manhã, uma forte sensação de _déjà vu_. Mas eu pressentia que o seu humor não seria o mesmo agora.

Aproximei-me dele, o barulho do salto de meu sapato contra o piso ecoava alto no silêncio da noite. Edward não se moveu o mínimo que fosse. Pousei mão em suas costas quando estava ao seu lado.

- Eu te procurei pela escola. – Falei sem nenhuma cobrança, mas mesmo assim ele nem desviou seu olhar. – Por que você não me falou que estava aqui?

- Esqueci. – Ele respondeu seco e meu coração falhou um batimento. Ele estava com raiva de mim, por algum motivo.

Segurei em seu rosto e o forcei a me encarar, seu olhar era duro e um arrepio percorreu as minhas costas.

- O que aconteceu? – Será que ele estava desistindo de nós? Ele nunca tinha me olhado daquele jeito, não parecia nem rejeição, nem cautela, nada do que eu já havia visto em seus olhos.

- Nada. – Ele continuou seco e tentou se afastar de mim, mas eu segurei em seu braço com firmeza, mesmo que ao menor esforço ele conseguisse se livrar do meu aperto.

- Eu te fiz alguma coisa? Problemas na escola? Me diz, por favor! – Quase supliquei, sentindo meus olhos arderem. – Hoje cedo tava tudo tão bem entre nós, aqui nesse mesmo lugar que estamos.

- Não, Bella, as coisas não estão nada bem! Nada! – Ele gritou comigo, me assustando. – Eu tenho que assumir responsabilidades que eu não queria assumir, tenho que ser o bom professor, o bom irmão, sair me escondendo pelos cantos para ninguém ver que eu estou com uma pessoa porque é errado estar com ela. O que eu quero fazer sempre está errado e o que impõe para mim como certo só me deixa frustrado!

- Você pensa que também está sendo fácil para mim? Que eu também não estou me escondendo da mesma forma? – Gritei com ele também que ria com sarcasmo. – Você acha que é fácil esconder isso da sua irmã, que fica o tempo todo dizendo coisas que mesmo que não sejam intencionais, me fazem gelar toda com medo de ela desconfiar da gente?

- Você não precisa se esconder, você pode ir pra onde você quiser, quando quiser, encontrar com quiser, ao contrário de mim que tenho sempre alguém me falando o que fazer da minha vida!

- Acha mesmo que eu sou tão dona da minha vida assim? Que posso sempre escolher o meu próprio caminho? – Disse e ele logo arqueou a sobrancelha. – E que história é essa de sair quando quiser e me encontrar com quem quiser? Eu passo todos os meus dias praticamente enfiada aqui nesse colégio, a não ser quando raramente vou visitar meu pai ou sair com sua irmã. Minha vida se resume a isso apenas!

- Você se encontrou com o Peter hoje. – Ele falou mais brando, mas num tom muito seco e não era uma pergunta.

Então era esse o problema. Talvez não o único problema dele hoje, mas o que estava fazendo com que ele extravasasse toda sua frustração pra cima de mim.

Comecei a rir tamanho absurdo. Edward arregalou os olhos numa careta de descrença.

- Isso é engraçado, Isabella? – Ele perguntou incrédulo e o fato de ter me chamado de Isabella só provava o quanto ele estava irritado.

- Você está com ciúmes, Edward. – Falei ao que ele revirou os olhos.

- Claro que não!

- É, você está com ciúmes de mim. – Aquilo estava me fazendo sentir bem, apesar de ser ridículo. Nunca imaginei Edward tendo uma reação dessas, sempre o imaginei mais maduro que isso. Afinal, ele é apenas um homem. – Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes de mim.

- Não é isso, Bella? Será que você não vê o óbvio? Nós não podemos ficar juntos. – Ele atirou isso se afastando novamente para a grade de proteção do terraço.

Senti minhas pernas estacadas no chão. Ele estava terminando comigo?

- Você não me quer? – Mal consegui falar, não tinha forças em minha voz ou em meu corpo todo.

- Claro que eu te quero...

- Então por que você está dizendo que...

- Não é certo você ficar comigo. – Ele falou se virando para mim novamente. – Você não acha que merece alguém melhor, que posso te dar uma relação no mínimo normal?

- Você está sendo idiota, Edward! – Gritei e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pro meu rosto. – Eu não quero uma relação normal, a nossa relação é a única coisa da minha vida que eu pude escolher, a única coisa pela qual os meus dias têm sido melhores, porque é uma coisa que eu escolhi, não diz respeito a ninguém e eu estou lutando para que ela dê certo! Será que não vale tanto a pena pra que você posso se esforçar por ela também?

Ele não me respondeu, então me aproximei dele e segurei firme o seu rosto.

- Por favor, não estrague a melhor parte de nossas vidas por tão pouco. Você sabe que precisamos um do outro para seguirmos sãos nesses tempos que nos têm rodeado. Fique comigo, apenas isso. – Sussurrei essa ultima parte e aproximei meu rosto do dele.

- Me desculpa. – Ele falou com os lábios sobre os meus. – Eu fui idiota realmente, mas hoje não foi um dia fácil e quando você parou de me dar atenção durante aquela ligação e eu percebi qual era o motivo eu... fiquei louco de ciúmes, Bella.

- Você sabe que não precisa. – Fechei os olhos, ficando na ponta dos pés para enlaçar seu pescoço.

- Eu preciso muito de você. – Ele falou e encostou sua testa na minha.

- Eu também. – Concordei antes de beijá-lo com toda a intensidade que eu conseguia.

Edward segurou firme meu cabelo aproximando nossos rostos o máximo possível e com a outra mão ele aproximou nossos corpos, me segurando pela cintura. Sua língua era ávida contra a minha, minhas pernas queriam ceder, mas Edward me prendia cada vez mais firme. Sua boca se afastou de mim e eu ia protestar se ele não tivesse a direcionado ao meu pescoço, beijando como quem prova o sabor de alguma coisa. O arrepio foi difícil de controlar, mal sabia o que fazer para retribuir, mas com certeza o fato de minha respiração ficar mais pesada e entrecortada demonstrava a ele o quanto eu queria que não partíssemos esse contato nunca. Segurei com forças seu cabelo desalinhado e puxei sua boca para a minha novamente. Sua mão em minha cintura desceu um pouco até encontra minha coxa descoberta. O toque de sua mão fria contra minha pele era tão quente e meu coração bateu freneticamente. Ele se afastou mais uma vez de mim.

- Esse seu vestido é muito perigoso, sabia? – Ele brincou esboçando o seu perfeito sorriso torto para mim.

- Acho que eu gosto de viver em perigo. – Falei antes de buscá-lo pra mim novamente.

_Continua..._

**N/A(July):** Pessoal, eu quase não tenho feito n/a's por falta de tempo, mas hoje eu vim aqui reclamar. Capítulo passado nós recebemos só uma review, e o cap passado foi bem tenso, a gente se esforçou bastante para escreve-lo e nos esforçamos mais para não demorarmos como antigamente para postar.

Então, não custa nada deixarem reviews, né? Assim nos sentiremos muito mais motivadas! :D

É isso aí!

Beijooos e feliz semana da criança!


	12. Happy Birthday, Edward

**Capítulo 12 – Happy Birthday, Edward**

_EPOV_

_- Bella... – Sussurrei contra o seu pescoço alvo. _

_Suas pequenas mãos brincavam com o meu cabelo e eu sentia cada reação de seu corpo sob o meu em minha cama. Passei minha mão por suas pernas e Bella deu um longo suspiro. Encontrei sua boca e a tomei com tanto desejo que podia até te-la machucado, porem ela encaixou uma perna entre as minhas para que o nosso contato fosse ainda maior. Suas mãos adentraram minha camiseta e suas unhas arranhavam minhas costas, me deixando arrepiado. Mordi seu lábio inferior em resposta e Bella passou sua língua pelo meu. Afastei o meu rosto para encará-la e vislumbrei o brilho de seus olhos castanho-chocolate quase em fogo. _

_Bella estava me deixando fora de mim, cada encontro nosso ficava mais intenso. _

_- Você estava lindo na frente daquela sala de aula hoje. – Ela comentou me dando um breve beijo segurando levemente meu queixo._

_- É isso o que eu sou para você? Um mero acessório? – Eu questionei sorrindo._

_- Na frente dos outros, você é apenas meu professor. – Ela sorriu enquanto eu a virava para que ela ficasse por cima de mim. – Comigo, você é muito mais. – Eu sorri enquanto ela colocava as mechas do cabelo atrás da orelha._

_Enquanto eu segurava firmemente sua coxa coberta pela saia do uniforme, ela segurava meu cabelo enquanto apoiava os cotovelos sob a cama para manter o equilíbrio e voltávamos a nos beijar vorazmente._

_- É, mas não posso estar com você, lembra? – Eu dizia em meio a pequenos beijos. – Não vai querer que Alice descubra. E os outros também._

_Ela me puxou em sua direção e enquanto eu me sentava e tentava beijá-la pude ouvir uma voz fina do lado de fora do meu quarto._

- Edward, posso entrar?

Ouvi uma batida insistente na minha porta e coloquei um travesseiro sob o meu rosto inconformado por aquilo ter sido apenas um sonho. Pude ouvir os passos de Alice ecoarem no piso do meu quarto, mas não me dei ao trabalho de olhá-la e fingi que continuava dormindo.

- Adivinha quem faz aniversário hoje? – Ela perguntou sorridente enquanto retirava o travesseiro que escondia meu rosto.

- Você? – Eu tentei adivinhar enquanto abria um pouco os olhos e a via ajeitar algo na poltrona que havia próximo ao guarda-roupa.

- Não, bobinho. – Ela dizia e eu levantei um pouco a cabeça ao vê-la segurar um pequeno bolo com uma vela acesa e caminhar em minha direção. – Feliz aniversário, Edward. – Eu sorri incrédulo, como havia me esquecido do meu próprio aniversário?

Talvez fosse porque o último mês havia sido muito conturbado pensando que o mundo estava em cima dos meus ombros, tentando cuidar da escola, de Alice e da minha conturbada relação com Bella.

- Não fique ai parado. Faça um pedido e assopre a vela. – Alice disse enquanto se sentava na ponta da cama me estendendo o bolo enquanto eu me recostava na cabeceira da cama ajeitando o travesseiro.

_Que a Bella esteja sendo sincera._ Eu desejei em silêncio fechando os olhos assoprando a vela ao que Alice sorriu ainda mais.

- Bom, seu presente virá mais tarde como sempre. Iremos jantar no mesmo restaurante de todos os anos, já fiz as reservas. – Alice começou a tagarelar e pude perceber que ela já estava de uniforme. – Jasper e Emmett estão convidados como sempre. Emmett me perguntou se poderia levar Rosalie e eu não vi nenhum problema nisso. Há alguém em especial que você quer que eu convide?

- Não. – Eu disse sabendo que não poderia pedir para que ela chamasse a Bella e sabendo que não adiantaria falar que não jantaria com ela e os meus amigos esse ano, era uma tradição.

- Certo então, esteja lá às sete e meia. – Ela checou o relógio de pulso e pegou um pedaço de bolo. – Vou indo, tenho que passar na biblioteca ainda. É bom comer um pedaço desse bolo. – Ela acrescentou após comer um pedaço do mesmo. – Margot quem fez e você sabe como os bolos dela são os melhores.

Assim como o furacão Alice chegou, ele se foi e eu pude suspirar aliviado. Surpreso por ainda ter esquecido da data do meu aniversário me levantei em direção ao banheiro pensando na longa jornada de trabalho que teria na diretoria hoje. Sem aulas, segunda-feira seria o dia em que eu iria colocar minha leitura em dia, sair para espairecer ou me recuperar de alguma ressaca, porém desde que assumi o cargo de diretor folga era uma palavra que não existia no meu vocabulário.

Meu celular tocou enquanto eu terminava de abotoar minha camisa e eu sorri ao ver que era Bella.

- Feliz aniversário. – Ela disse assim que atendi o telefonema.

- Parece que eu sou o único que não me lembrava que meu aniversário era hoje. – Eu disse sorrindo encarando o bolo que Alice havia trago.

- Alice disse que você estava no mundo da lua e não se lembraria, se não fosse pela empolgação dela nem eu saberia já que você nunca me contou.

- Você nunca perguntou. – Eu disse simplesmente, mas após um silêncio desconfortável percebi que aquela não era a melhor coisa a se dizer. – Desculpe, me lembre de agradecer a ela um dia.

- Lembrarei. – Ela disse, mas não ouvi sua voz risonha como antes. – Eu também tenho uma surpresa para você, no nosso lugar especial, se você quiser vir até aqui. – Pude perceber o convite implícito ali. Bella era sempre assim, dizia tudo indiretamente com receio da resposta.

- Estarei ai em poucos minutos. Beijos.

Ouvi ela se despedir, mas sem dizer beijos. Suspirei frustrado ao desligar o celular. Esse era apenas um dos motivos pelos quais eu achava que ela não estava sendo sincera comigo, ela sempre se despedia com um mero tchau, não importa o que eu fizesse para mudar isso.

_- Por que essa cara de preocupação? – Eu questionei tocando levemente em seu nariz pequeno._

_- Nada demais. – Ela murmurou se virando para me olhar já que ela estava recostada no meu peito enquanto eu a abraçava e estávamos sentados envoltos num cobertor numa noite fria em nosso terraço preferido. – Problemas com meu pai, não precisa se preocupar._

_- Tem certeza que é só isso? – Indaguei apoiando uma das mãos no chão enquanto a outra colocava uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha._

_- Claro que sim. – Ela disse me beijando brevemente. – Eu tenho pensado em muitas coisas ultimamente, além do mais meu pai tem me pressionado com as admissões das faculdades, ele quer que eu vá para Oxford assim como ele._

_- E você não quer? – Eu perguntei pensando que ela quase nunca falava sobre a vida dela e o pouco que eu sabia sempre era insuficiente para compreendê-la. Eu sabia apenas que a relação com o pai dela não era das melhores desde que a mãe morrera em um acidente de carro há muito tempo._

_- Eu prefiro Cambridge ou talvez Yale. – Ela disse se recostando no meu peito quando um vento frio começou._

_- Estados Unidos? – Eu perguntei curioso quanto as suas opções de faculdade enquanto eu tentava olhar em seus olhos, mas ela permaneceu com a cabeça recostada no meu corpo._

_- Eu só cogitei essa possibilidade, meu pai nunca me deixaria fazer uma faculdade que não seja na Inglaterra. – Ela olhou em meus olhos e eu pude vê-la sorrir tristemente. – Que não seja Oxford. Ou que eu não me case com quem ele determinar._

_- Casamentos arranjados pertencem ao século passado. – Eu tentei aliviar o clima pesado que se instalara ali. _

_- Então, alguém deveria avisar isso ao meu pai._

_- Façamos o seguinte, não falaremos disso por enquanto. – Eu disse segurando firmemente em seu rosto e obrigando-a a direcionar seu olhar para mim. – Se seu pai insistir nesse assunto, você foge comigo. – Eu pude vê-la sorrir, mas seu sorriso foi sarcástico e não alegre. – Até junho você fará dezoito anos e, legalmente, poderá fazer tudo o que quiser._

_Eu pude vê-la fechar os olhos evitando me encarar e eu entendi aquilo como uma negação, talvez eu estivesse sendo precipitado ou talvez eu fosse somente uma aventura para ela._

_- Me desculpe. – Eu murmurei nunca sabendo como ela poderia reagir, ela era uma incógnita para mim._

_- Tudo bem. A culpa não é sua. – Ela disse se levantando abruptamente. – Está ficando tarde e eu tenho que ir. Boa noite. – Sem esperar por uma resposta e sem em dar sequer um beijo ela saiu do terraço descendo as escadas rapidamente._

- Então essa era a sua surpresa? – Eu perguntei enquanto tomava um gole de suco de laranja. – Um piquenique?

- Não é um piquenique. É um café-da-manhã ao ar livre. – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto comia um pedaço de muffin. – Além do mais, com os planos de Alice tenho certeza que você não estará disponível para comemorar a noite.

- Então essa é a razão para você estar fora da sala de aula quando deveria estar lá.

- Bom, esta é a verdade. No entanto, para os outros eu acordei indisposta e estou me recuperando.

- Sabia que eu adoro quando você faz isso? – Eu perguntei sorrindo enquanto a observava colocar mais suco em meu copo.

- O que? Servir suco para você?

- Bom, isso também. – Eu disse rindo ao que ela me deu um leve soco no braço. – Ei, eu sou o aniversariante mereço ser mimado.

- Tem razão. – Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto sentando mais próxima de mim. – Então, o que você adora que eu faça além de servir suco? Matar aula?

- Não necessariamente. – Eu disse segurando-a pela cintura e olhando em seus olhos. – Eu adoro quando você demonstra que se importa comigo, conosco.

- Mas eu me importo sempre. Se eu estou com você é porque eu me importo. Não estou entendendo.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não é que você não se importe é que às vezes você se mostra distante, como se não quisesse estar comigo.

- Que bobagem é essa? – Ela sorriu bebendo um pouco do meu suco enquanto eu sorria também pensando que eu realmente era bobo ao demonstrar essas inseguranças para ela, eu nunca fora inseguro com mulher nenhuma, por que com ela eu seria?

- Tem razão. É uma bobagem. Desculpe. – Eu disse e busquei seus lábios tentando me controlar para não perder o controle enquanto pequenas lembranças do sonho que eu tivera essa manhã vinham em minha mente.

- O que você fará hoje à noite? – Perguntei enquanto comia um pãozinho oferecido por ela.

- Pedirei a Alice para que eu o acompanhe no jantar. – Ela sorriu e me beijou e só então eu entendi que era uma brincadeira.

- Você poderia ir. Será uma chatice. Alice e Jasper. Emmett e Rosalie. Todos em casais e eu sozinho.

- Alice não te excluirá. Afinal, o aniversário é seu. Não se preocupe qualquer coisa você me liga e eu te salvo.

- Não sei como fará isso, mas tudo bem. – Eu disse sorrindo e a beijando, feliz por estar ali, por estar com ela.

- Enquanto estiver naquele jantar pense que eu estarei bem pior sendo torturada num jantar com meu pai.

- Outra vez? – Eu perguntei preocupado com ela, ela nunca saia feliz de um jantar com o pai. – Semana passada ele lhe roubou de mim muitas vezes.

- Parece que ele se lembrou que tem uma filha.

- Não se preocupe qualquer coisa você me liga e eu te salvo. – Eu disse repetindo suas palavras e a beijando ao que ela sorriu.

Continuamos nos beijando calmamente, aproveitando um dos poucos momentos que tínhamos juntos mesmo que ela tivesse que estar em sala de aula e eu tivesse que estar trabalhando na sala da diretoria, mas como ela mesmo disse era um dia especial.

- Tem certeza que tem que trabalhar hoje? – Ela perguntou enquanto terminávamos de arrumar tudo ali dentro da cesta que ela havia trago.

- Tenho. – Eu disse lhe entregando a cesta. – Não estou indisposto como certas pessoas. – Eu continuei rindo da desculpa dada por ela para faltar à aula e estar ali a enlaçando pela cintura para lhe dar um último beijo antes de enfrentar os abutres do conselho da escola em uma reunião.

- Me encontre aqui quando sair do jantar, ainda tenho que lhe entregar seu presente.

- Outro? Achei que meu presente fosse você. – Eu esclareci ao ver sua face confusa ao que ela sorriu. – Pode deixar, eu estarei aqui.

- Tenha um bom dia. Feliz aniversário. – Ela disse me beijando rapidamente depois de descermos as escadas de mãos dadas e sair por um caminho contrário ao meu.

xxx

Já deveria ter imaginado que uma noite de aniversário planejada por Alice Cullen não se resumiria a um simples jantar. Fomos parar em boate super badalada – segundo Alice -, de Londres. Ambiente fechado, aglomerações, muita fumaça, luzes de neon e musicas ensurdecedoras não estavam fazendo bem para o meu humor. Era injusto dizer que a noite não estava boa, eu estava na companhia de minha irmã e dos meus melhores amigos, todos animados por ser meu aniversário, só que estar junto daqueles dois casais me lembrava o verdadeiro lugar aonde eu queria estar: junto com Bella.

Alice, que estava envolta nos braços de Jasper, passou a mão diante de meu rosto.

- Hey, irmãozinho, que cara é essa? – Ela me perguntou fazendo biquinho. – É o seu grande dia, anime-se!

- Eu estou animado. – Disse e forcei um sorriso.

- Qual é, Edward, não precisa ficar desse jeito por isso. – Emmett falou e todos olhamos para ele em questionamento. – Todos fazem 24 anos um dia, é preciso ter fibra para passar por essa idade tão... delicada.

Alice e Rosalie reviraram os olhos quando Emmett começou a gargalhar e Jasper também riu, apesar de ter sido mais contido.

- Realmente, Emmett, isso é uma preocupação e tanto, não sei como irei sobreviver. – Falei com sarcasmo e revirei os olhos também.

- Relaxa, cara, você precisa de uma bebida. E de uma mulher! – Emmett acrescentou mais recomposto.

- Cala a boca, Emmett! – Rosalie deu um tapa em seu braço.

- Tudo bem. – Ele falou e começou a beijá-la.

- É, eu preciso mesmo de uma bebida. – Comentei com Jasper e Alice e sai em direção ao bar.

Ia ser difícil continuar ali por muito tempo, mas tinha que agüentar pelo máximo possível, para não desapontá-los. Por isso iria precisar dessas escapas, como buscar bebidas e enrolar nessas saídas. O aglomerado de gente ajudava bastante, no final das contas. Mas tantos rostos, tantas pessoas, eu acabara criando uma busca obsessiva e inútil por um único rosto. Prendiam-me atenção garotas magras, de pele alva, cabelos castanhos. E nenhuma era ela. Ela definitivamente não estaria ali.

Cheguei ao balcão do bar e pedi um copo de vodka com tônica. Não queria me embebedar, mas algo bem forte iria me fazer bem. Não demorou muito e o barman me entregou meu copo. Comecei a bebê-lo ali mesmo, dando mais um tempo antes de voltar para junto deles.

Ao terceiro gole eu já sentia o efeito do álcool em meu organismo. Ou do tédio. Agora definitivamente estava delirando quando vislumbrei uma garota de costas na área VIP exatamente igual a Bella. Como se reconhece uma pessoa de costas e aquela distância?

Terminei o conteúdo de minha bebida e resolvi voltar, já devia ter passado meia hora que eu estava ali. Andei vagarosamente pelo caminho, me desviando cuidadosamente das pessoas ao meu redor, sem as encarar e começar a ter novas visões. Mas ao me aproximar de meus amigos, pensei ter perdido o controle completo sobre minha mente. Ao lado de Alice havia uma pessoa que não estava ali antes. Uma pessoa absurdamente parecida com Bella, até no jeito de mexer com o cabelo. Como se eu tivesse chamado por essa pessoa, ela me olhou e nesse momento eu soube que não estava enganado. Era ela.

- Edward! – Minha irmã me chamou assim que eu entrei no campo de visão deles. – Olha quem eu encontrei aqui.

Parei a três passos de distância das duas e encarei Bella de relance, mas minuciosamente, um filme em câmera lenta em minha mente. Ela estava com um vestido preto na altura dos joelhos e com as mangas até os cotovelos, sem decote. Parecia algo bem contido e casual. O questionamento tomou conta de minha expressão e pude vê-lo refletido nos olhos de Bella.

- Oi, Isabella. - Disse monotonamente.

- Oi, professor Cullen. – Ela disse com um sorriso sem graça. – Feliz aniversário, a propósito.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci e desviei meu olhar para Jasper. Era a primeira vez que estava interagindo com ela na frente dos outros, fora do contexto escolar.

- Bella, você não ia jantar com o seu pai hoje? – Alice perguntou quando nos calamos.

Bella pareceu pouco a vontade. Eu sabia disso porque ela não parava de passar a mão no cabelo e seu olhar na se focalizava em um ponto apenas.

- É, eu realmente jantei com meu pai, mas na verdade era mais um jantar de negócios com uns empresários americanos. A mesma chatice de sempre, só que dessa vez eu não era a única perdida ali, então...

- Bella! – Uma voz masculina soou atrás dela, a fazendo se virar e não houve surpresa quando um rapaz de cabelos pretos se postou ao lado dela. – Eu estava te procurando.

- Jason, me desculpe, encontrei uma amiga, deixe-me apresenta-lo. Alice, este é Jason Bourne, filho de um empresário texano que mantêm negócios com meu pai. – Bella o apresentou a minha irmã, mas pude sentir seu olhar se perder em mim algumas vezes, insegura.

- Muito prazer, Jason, sou Alice Cullen. Esse é meu namorado, Jasper Withlook, uma casal de amigos, Emmett e Rosalie, e meu irmão, Edward Cullen. – Alice apontou cada um enquanto nos apresentava e Jason direcionou um olhar a cada rosto.

- Texano, então? – Jasper perguntou com evidente interesse. – De qual cidade?

- Houston.

- Bem, isso é longe, cara! – Emmett se manifestou admirado. – O que te atraiu até o outro lado do Atlântico?

- Vim acompanhar meu pai, que insistiu que viesse para estar a par dos negócios dele. – Jason respondeu sorridente e percebi quando ele pousou uma mão no ombro de Bella, que não me pareceu nada confortável com a situação. – Mas para ser sincero, eu não pretendo assumir os negócios de meu pai, por isso tive que importunar Bella para que me livrasse daquela reunião e me apresentasse a verdadeira noite de Londres.

Não estava gostando nada daquele tipo. Ele falava demais e ficava a todo momento sorrindo ou tentando de alguma forma manter um contato físico com Bella, que parecia gostar tanto ou menos do que eu daquela situação.

- Jason, acho melhor irmos, já está tarde. – Bella disse antes que mais alguém pudesse fazer uma pergunta.

- Você tem razão. – Jason concordou, conferindo as horas em um celular.

- Que isso, cara, na verdadeira noite em Londres nunca é tarde. – Emmett falou com um sorriso.

- Mas eu preciso mesmo ir, ainda preciso levar Bella até o colégio aonde ela estuda. Foi um prazer conhece-los, apareçam em Houston quando quiserem.

Todos o cumprimentaram, me limitei a acenar com a cabeça.

- Tchau, Bella, amanhã a gente se vê. – Alice se despediu dela com um abraço.

- Até amanhã. – Ela respondeu e senti seu olhar passar de relance por mim uma última vez.

Mal os vi saindo do nosso campo de visão, falei para meus amigos.

- Preciso ir.

- Mas já, Edward? Ainda é cedo. – Alice protestou.

- Amanhã eu preciso acordar cedo, Alice, a diretoria está apinhada de papeis e outras providências que preciso tomar, então prefiro ir descansar agora.

Ela iria protestar, não era fácil conhecê-la de alguma coisa, mas Jasper tomou sua frente.

- Deixe ele ir, Alice. – Ele pediu e Alice pareceu refletir uns instantes antes de assentir. Talvez eles ainda tivessem planos para mais tarde e que talvez devessem me preocupar, mas não estava com espírito para isso.

Despedi-me de todos e fui até o estacionamento pegar meu carro.

xxx

Num _timing_ perfeito, consegui ir até o terraço. Fiquei parado na grade de proteção, como eu sempre fazia para aguardá-la. Foi o que ela me pedira, afinal de contas. E como se estivesse apenas esperando que eu chegasse, ouvi a porta se fechar em um baque leve e seus passos ecoando até chegarem a mim. Olhei para ela, que ainda estava com a mesma roupa que usava na boate.

- Que bom que você veio. – Ela falou com tranqüilidade, mas alguma coisa em seu olhar denotava receio. – Você não parece chateado.

- Deveria estar?

- Eu pensei que estaria, dadas as circunstâncias em que nos encontramos a pouco tempo. Eu deveria estar num jantar com meu pai.

- E eu deveria estar num jantar com meus amigos.

- Mas você realmente estava com seus amigos. – Ela falou, entoando bem as ultima palavras. – E eu não estava na companhia de quem havia dito. – Ela desviou o olhar para frente ao dizer isso. – Edward, eu não tenho sido sincera com você.

Esperei que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, antes de me manifestar, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio, refletindo.

- Sobre o rapaz que estava com você? – tentei parecer calmo, apesar de começar a sentir uma espécie de angústia dentro de mim.

- Também. A verdade, Edward, era que cada vez que meu pai me roubou de você nas noites anteriores, como você mesmo disse, era exatamente essa a intenção dele. Me roubar de você.

- Como assim? O seu pai sabe sobre nós? – Não esperava aquele tipo de declaração dela, se o pai dela soubesse sobre nosso romance, tinha certeza que Bella já não estaria freqüentando aquela escola há tempos e eu estaria com um sério processo criminal para enfrentar.

- Não, ele não sabe sobre nós. – Bella esclareceu lentamente, controlando sua voz, ao que parecia. – Talvez fosse melhor que ele soubesse.

- Por que? – Perguntei atônito. Não fazia nenhum sentido.

- Ele está tentando arranjar um casamento para mim, Edward. – Bella elevou o tom de voz e olhou suplicante para mim ao dizer isso.

- Casamento arranjado? Isso não existe mais, Bella, não estamos na época medieval mais, quiçá no século passado! – Protestei tamanho aquele absurdo.

- Você não conhece meu pai, Edward! – Ela retrucou, sua voz estava embargada. – Todas as vezes em que eu estive em casa estava sempre ali algum rapaz, sempre filhos de seus sócios ou de grandes empresários, sempre prontos para flertar comigo, ou para que eu tivesse que atura-los fora de casa, como foi com Jason hoje a noite. E todos eles sabem das intenções de meu pai.

- Por que você não me disse antes? – Perguntei mais brando ao ver quão ressentida ela estava. – Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa para te ajudar.

- Não, Edward, meu pai não o suporta, você sabe disso. E antes estava mais fácil lidar com a situação, era só ser mais paciente. – Ela falou com mais calma também. – Mas agora é diferente.

- Diferente como?

Bella se virou para ficar diante de mim, ficando assim bem próxima, e tirou um objeto preto e quadrado de dentro de sua bolsa, que eu mal tinha percebido.

- Porque agora o mais importante é você, Edward. Eu não consigo ver outra perspectiva de vida em que você não esteja. Ter que conhecer outros rapazes, ou até homens, me deixa assustada, com medo de que eu acabe um dia ao lado deles e não junto com você. – Ela levou o objeto a frente dela, uma caixa de veludo, e abriu-a, tirando uma jóia lá de dentro, uma corrente de onde pendia um pingente em forma de coração – bastante semelhante com o desenho do seu pingente de estrela -, estendo os braços para pô-lo em volta do meu pescoço, e em seguida olhou profundamente em meus olhos. – Nada mais me importa, Edward. Meu coração agora é apenas seu. Eu te amo.

- Bella, eu... – Procurei o que responder, totalmente pego de surpresa. Apesar de estar muito feliz com aquela declaração, não era nada esperado, não conseguia processar algo.

Mas Bella pousou delicadamente um dedo sobre meus lábios antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Não diga o que você não está preparado para dizer só por obrigação, Edward. – Bella não parecia aborrecida ao dizer isso. – Só preciso que você fique sempre ao meu lado. É maravilhoso poder ver a luz ano meio de tanta escuridão. – Ela sussurrou, encostando a cabeça em meu peito.

- Eu vou estar sempre aqui. – Respondi, a enlaçando pela cintura e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Então isso já basta.

_Continua..._

**N/A(July):** Pessoal, mais um capitulo novo, espero que gostem! :D

Sobre reviews, tiveram mais do que no capitulo anterior, mas mesmo assim não foram muitos. Os que tiveram foram muito legais, não podemos deixar de falar! \o/

Beijos, comentem bastante e bom feriado para todos!


	13. Little secrets can be keep?

**Capítulo 13 – Little secrets can be keep?**

_BPOV_

Apressei o meu passo ao ouvir o sinal ecoar pelo corredor. Dois minutos mais tarde bati na porta da sala de aula e aguardei o Sr. Fletcher me conceder licença para entrar, seguindo para o meu lugar ao lado de Alice.

- Atrasada outra vez, Bella! – Ela sussurrou mal eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Não ouvi o despertador tocar. – Sussurrei de volta e abri meu caderno para copiar as anotações que o professor escrevi no quadro-negro.

- Já é a terceira vez essa semana. Você deve parar de ir dormir tarde, Bella. – Ela me censurou. – Isso vai te fazer mal!

- Eu não tenho culpa, simplesmente tive insônia esses dias. – Repliquei mal humorada e um pouco alto, fazendo com que o professor se virasse para trás, mas nos calamos e ele voltou sua atenção para o quadro.

Ficamos a aula toda em silêncio. Olhava de relance para Alice e via que ela estava impaciente. Mal o sinal tocou ao fim da aula, o professor mal tinha saído da sala, Alice já tinha recolhido todo seu material e olhava para mim irritada.

- Agora vamos conversar. – Ela falou quando me levantei com meu material.

- Agora não dá, temos outra aula. – Tentei fugir do assunto e sai da sala.

- Tá vendo, Bella! – Alice veio atrás de mim pelo corredor. – Ainda por cima você anda tão mal humorada ultimamente. Isso é tudo reflexo dessas suas noites mal dormidas!

- Você acha que eu não estou dormindo por que eu não quero? – Retruquei, parando de andar e a encarei.

- Mas alguma coisa deve estar te preocupando, não? Para te tirar o sono dessa forma. – Ela insinuou com um olhar desconfiado.

- Claro que eu estou preocupada. As férias da páscoa estão se aproximando, um acumulado de provas e trabalhos, fora meu pai sempre me pressionando com as admissões para a faculdade! – Recorri a primeira desculpa que consegui lembrar, apesar de não ser de todo uma mentira.

Alice recuou um pouco, sua expressão mais branda.

- É, talvez eu tenha exagerado, não sei... Eu fiquei muito chateada com o seu comportamento esses dias, você sempre tão distante, tão estranha. Foi infantilidade da minha parte, desculpa. – Ela falou com uma voz manhosa muito típica dela quando estava arrependida. – Se você tivesse me falado, eu teria te ajudado de alguma forma.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Sem danos, sem culpa. – Brinquei para amenizar o clima e ela riu. – Obrigada por se preocupar, eu prometo que te falo se tiver com problemas de novo. Agora vamos.

- Vamos. – Ela respondeu e começou a andar.

Seguimos pelo corredor em silêncio. Alice parecia sim mais calma, mas se tratando dela eu tinha que tomar um cuidado redobrado nas minhas atitudes. Na verdade, o fato de que ela não havia descoberto ainda que eu estava com seu irmão significava que estávamos sendo discretos o suficiente para desviar a atenção dela para longe de nós. E também tinha Jasper, que poderia ser o fator maior de distração dela, para não ver o que se passava debaixo do seu próprio nariz.

Fiquei tão alheia em meus pensamentos que não percebi quando Alice tomou um caminho que não nos levaria à sala de aula.

- Aonde estamos indo, Alice? – Perguntei e me apressei para andar ao seu lado.

- Ah, que cabeça a minha. – Ela bateu com a mão na testa não diminuindo o ritmo de seus passos. – Edward me pediu que fosse até a secretaria antes do intervalo porque ele tinha algo importante para me dizer. Ainda temos tempo, você não se importa de ir lá comigo, não é?

A expressão dela era amena, não parecia desconfiada, mas estava ficando com receio de deixar algo relevante transparecer para aqueles olhos observadores demais.

- Na verdade, eu tenho algo que preciso falar com o Sr. Smith antes da aula de álgebra. – Eu disse parando de andar e pude vê-la voltar-se para mim com um olhar indagador, rezei para que não tivesse parado tão abruptamente assim. – Você sabe quantas dúvidas eu tenho nessa disciplina em especifico e depois daqueles exercícios da semana passada, elas aumentaram. – Eu fiz minha melhor expressão de sofredora e a encarei. – Aquele homem me detesta.

Alice ainda me encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada como se avaliasse se eu estava sendo sincera ou não. Eu odiava aquilo nela, odiava também ter que enganá-la assim, mas odiaria ainda mais estar em um mesmo lugar com ela e Edward, odiaria também encará-lo, a verdade é que eu andava o evitando nos últimos dias, minha insônia tinha uma única razão: ele.

- Aquele homem detesta todo mundo! – Alice revirou os olhos ao que eu sorri discretamente por tê-la convencido mais uma vez. – Não é só com você.

- Então, você entende o motivo pelo qual eu preciso ir e não posso te acompanhar? – Eu perguntei me certificando que não havia nenhuma dúvida da parte dela.

- É claro, Bella. – Alice disse sorrindo. – Me lembre que eu preciso te contar algo muito importante, deveria ter falado há mais tempo mas você estava tão distante. – Ao ouvir isso meu sorriso sumiu novamente e eu agarrei o livro de álgebra com mais força.

- Tão importante assim? – Perguntei procurando não demonstrar nervosismo. – Não poderia me falar agora? Sabe como sou curiosa.

- É preciso tempo, Bella. É uma conversa delicada.

- Sobre o que? – Indaguei enumerando na minha cabeça toda a lista de possíveis motivos que a fariam ter uma conversa séria comigo e torci para que fosse algo com Jasper.

- Depois eu te falo. – Ela disse olhando no relógio. – Os minutos estão passando, preciso ir.

Ela seguiu andando pelo corredor enquanto eu me virava e partia pelo caminho oposto, repassando em minha mente meu ultimo encontro com Edward.

_Estava na minha última aula da semana, Filosofia, e não faltava muito tempo para o sinal tocar, mas parecia uma eternidade. Ultimamente estava quase impossível ficar no mesmo lugar que Edward com todos aqueles olhares ao redor prontos para flagrarem qualquer mínimo sinal de envolvimento nosso. Isso nunca havia mudado desde os boatos que rolaram no feriado de ação de graças. Naquele tempo eu não precisava me preocupar com esses rumores, mas agora cada movimento meu era meticulosamente precavido, a paranóia estava me consumindo, mal abria a boca para questionar alguma duvida. Edward também desempenhava uma máscara impecável. Seus olhos mal corriam pelo lugar aonde eu me sentava, pelo menos não menos do que para o restante de todas as alunas._

_- Então, vocês terão que trazer o relatório dos capítulos 15 e 16 do livro para a próxima aula. – Edward disse e algumas meninas começaram a protestar._

_- Mas, professor, os capítulos são enormes e temos muitos trabalhos para fazer neste fim de semana. – Rebecca protestou bem ao meu lado, o que fez com que Edward olhasse para mim também, ao que eu apenas desviei o olhar para minha mesa._

_- Vocês têm cinco dias para fazerem esse relatório, Madisom. _

_- Edward acrescentou e não deu mais explicações. Só então percebi a maneira como o humor dele parecia um pouco seco._

_Antes que mais alguém pudesse reclamar, o sinal tocou e Edward nos dispensou. Guardei meus matérias vagarosamente na mochila, concentrada neles, era meu hábito criado aquela semana em todas as aulas dele, sempre esperando que ele saísse primeiro da sala. Me assustei ao levantar a cabeça e ver que Edward ainda estava na sala._

_Ele parecia cauteloso, seu olhar era ansioso sobre mim. Eu estava assustada, com medo de que alguém voltasse e tirasse alguma conclusão sobre aquele momento. Ele riu ao perceber meu medo e fiquei mais confusa ainda._

_- Bella, eu posso falar com você? - Ele perguntou meio hesitante e deu um passo em minha direção._

_Ele olhou sugestivamente para mim, se aproximando mais um passo._

_- É importante? Por que eu estou ocupada agora, Edward, eu... - Tentei procurar alguma desculpa imediata, mas ele pareceu perceber._

_- Certeza? – Ele indagou se aproximando, ao que eu me afastei, procurando manter uma carteira de distância entre nós, uma distância que eu julgava segura._

_- Não é bom ficarmos muito perto. – Eu justifiquei segurando meus materiais como uma barreira de proteção. – Você sabe._

_- Tudo bem. – Ele colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco que usava e deu um passo atrás. – A questão é que você tem se afastado e eu não sei o motivo. Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?_

_Eu sorri ao vê-lo com aquele olhar preocupado e mordi os lábios para não falar o quão maravilhoso ele ficava com aquela expressão, eu queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas não podia, não ali, não naquele momento, talvez uma semana atrás eu o fizesse, mas não hoje._

_- Não. O problema é que tenho andado ocupada esses dias. – Eu disse ainda o mirando seriamente._

_- Semana passada era o seu pai que te tirava de mim. – Ele disse passando as mãos nos fios de cabelo nervosamente e eu desejei que a minha mão pudesse estar ali. – E agora? Qual é a desculpa?_

_- Não é desculpa. – Eu disse suspirando. – Apenas penso que deveríamos ser mais cautelosos, qualquer um pode aparecer e ouvir essa conversa, principalmente a Alice. – Eu o encarei, mas ele continuava duvidando de minhas palavras. – Eu não o tenho evitado, só não deveríamos ficar tão dependentes um do outro._

_- Eu não estou dependente de você. – Ele murmurou ao que eu sorri._

_- Mas eu estou. – Eu disse me aproximando dele, me recriminando por dentro por dizer aquilo. – E não é bom para nossa relação isso, principalmente a relação que nós temos. Entende agora o motivo pelo qual eu estava distante?_

_- Acho que sim. – Ele disse me olhando nos olhos._

_- Tenho que ir agora. A biblioteca me espera. – Olhei para porta de relance para ver se tinha alguém lá e como não havia ninguém arrisquei um rápido beijo em seus lábios. – Qualquer coisa me liga. – Disse saindo e o deixando ali com menos dúvidas na mente, isso era o que eu esperava._

Suspirei pesadamente ao relembrar tudo o que vinha acontecendo nesses dias. Eu me sentia estranha, sabia que estava negligenciando a nossa relação, mas não era só a ele que estava evitando, meu pai também entrava nessa lista assim como o professor Smith, a quem eu teria que recorrer para tirar alguma dúvida da matéria da aula passada. Ele era detestável, mas uma coisa que eu havia aprendido com Alice era: se você mente, minta direito, não deixe buracos a serem preenchidos.

Suspirei novamente e olhei meu livro de álgebra o folheando procurando alguma dúvida em algum exercício, mas meu pensamento não estava ali. Pensava que talvez eu sentia falta de estar com Edward, ele demonstrava se importar comigo como nenhuma outra pessoa nunca se importou, com exceção da minha mãe.

Balancei a cabeça procurando uma maneira de afastar aqueles pensamentos e coloquei o livro de álgebra novamente dentro da mochila pensando que teria que improvisar daquela vez. Passei as mãos em meus cabelos andando lentamente, tentando contar os passos para chegar à sala de aula, mania que tinha sempre que queria evitar alguma situação quando escutei meu celular tocar, mas aquele não era o toque de uma chamada e sim de uma mensagem.

Busquei o celular na minha bolsa, tarefa um pouco complicada as vezes e sorri ao conseguir achá-lo, mas meu sorriso se desvaneceu ao ler a mensagem.

Trabalho bem escutado até agora. Não esqueça de sua missão.

xxx

Andava pelo longo corredor do dormitório a passos lentos, como se me arrastasse mediante a grande quantidade de livros que carregava na minha mochila.

Após as aulas do período vespertino e uma hora de estudos na biblioteca agradeci por não ter tido nenhuma aula com Alice e não tê-la encontrado durante o almoço, mais uma pessoa que eu evitava ainda perturbada por aquela mensagem em meu celular.

Suspirei resignada ao encarar a porta do meu quarto pensando que poderia tomar um banho quente e demorado e me aconchegar debaixo do edredom, mas todos os meus planos foram cancelados quando eu abri a porta e vi Alice bem confortável em cima da minha cama, cantarolando uma música antiga enquanto passava esmalte nas unhas da mão.

- Bella, estava esperando que você chegasse. – Alice disse alegremente enquanto tampava o esmalte com atenção para não estragar as unhas recém pintadas. – Precisamos conversar.

- Agora? – Eu indaguei com uma expressão cansada colocando minha mochila em cima da escrivaninha e me sentando à sua frente na cama.

- É importante, muito sério! – Ela me olhou suplicante enquanto suas mãos estavam esticadas no alto bem agitadas. – Há dias venho tentando falar com você!

- Agora você está me assustando, Alice. – Tentei analisar a expressão dela, e aparentava a mesma euforia de sempre. Isso me aliviou um pouco. Só então me dei conta do quanto o medo de ser descoberta estava me deixando cega fazendo com que eu me esquecesse que ao meu redor aconteciam outras coisas que não envolvesse minha relação com Edward. Aquela hesitação toda por parte de Alice só poderia ter uma razão: Jasper.

Comecei a rir, mais tranquilizada e Alice me olhou um pouco aborrecida.

- Do que você está rindo? – Ela me perguntou de cara feia.

- Não é nada, só me lembrei de algo engraçado. – Falei me recompondo. – Vai, me conta logo que eu estou curiosa.

Alice me olhou ainda mal humorada por uns segundos, mas depois se animou logo.

- Antes de tudo eu preciso que você me responda uma pergunta. – Ela disse me encarando ao que eu me mantive em silêncio aguardando a pergunta. – Você ainda é virgem?

- O que isso tem haver Alice? – Eu indaguei sorrindo não entendendo onde ela queria chegar com aquilo, mas ao olhar para os olhos brilhantes dela compreendi. – Não me diga que você e o Jasper...

- Você não vai me julgar por isso, não é? – Ela me perguntou séria quando meu sorriso se desvaneceu.

- Não, não vou. – Eu disse surpresa por saber daquilo, era algo que eu não esperava. – Mas nós conversamos sobre isso, me lembro que não faz muito tempo, e você me disse que queria esperar até que estivesse pronta.

_Era um típico dia chuvoso de fevereiro. Estávamos em meu quarta folheando algumas revistas de moda, eu tentava distrair Alice, pois ela ainda estava triste com a morte do reverendo John, que havia sido há poucos dias._

_- E você e Jasper, como estão? – Eu perguntei enquanto tentava começar algum assunto que não a entristecesse e o único que eu poderia pensar no momento era Jasper, seu novo namorado._

_- Bem, eu acho. – Ela disse enquanto folheava uma revista deitada na cama de bruços com os cotovelos apoiados no lençol. – Ele é diferente de todos os outros garotos com quem fiquei ou com quem eu namorei._

_- Talvez seja porque ele não é um garoto. – Eu disse revirando os olhos._

_- Mas não nesse sentido Bella. – Ela disse me encarando. – O que eu sinto por ele, eu nunca senti por mais ninguém. Não só por ele ser mais velho, mas porque ele me faz bem, me faz mais feliz._

_- Que bom que você se sente assim. – Eu disse olhando para uma reportagem na revista que estava em minhas mãos desviando sua atenção para que ela não perguntasse nada sobre mim._

_- Você sentiu isso pelo Peter? – Eu a conhecia bem demais apesar do pouco tempo de convivência para saber que ela me perguntaria algo parecido._

_- Provavelmente não. Eu gostava dele, estava acostumada com ele, o conheço desde a minha infância, tinha afeição por ele, porém não tinha nada carnal, se é que você me entende. – Eu a olhei e ela estava sorrindo mediante ao meu comentário._

_- Isso é frustrante, não é? Havia um garoto que eu ficava que era assim também. Não durou uma semana. – Ela disse sorrindo ao que eu gargalhei._

_- E você e o Jasper? Como são na parte física?_

_Alice hesitou por alguns segundos, enquanto desviava seu olhar do meu folheando a revista novamente._

_- Os beijos são muito bons isso eu não posso negar. – Ela disse enquanto balançava seus pés no ar ainda folheando a revista. – Porém, eu tenho medo quando a coisa fica mais séria._

_- Por quê? – Eu indaguei não entendendo o ponto de vista dela._

_- Ah, ele é mais velho, mais experiente, eu ainda sou virgem! – Ela exclamou um pouco exaltada. – O que ele vai pensar?_

_- Por que você está pensando nisso? _

_- Não é que eu queira transar com o Jasper, estamos namorando há apenas algumas semanas. – Ela disse colocando uma mão no queixo. – No entanto, vai chegar um momento que eu vou querer isso._

_- Bom, eu definitivamente não posso te ajudar. – Eu disse desviando meu olhar para a revista que ainda estava em minhas mãos._

_- Não me diga que você e o Peter com todo esse tempo de namoro nunca... – Ela começou se sentando na cama surpresa._

_- Eu tenho minhas convicções e essa é uma delas. _

_- O quê? Se manter virgem até o casamento? – Ela indagou incrédula._

_- Exatamente. _

_- Duvido que quando você arrumar um namorado como Jasper, essa sua convicção se desmoronará._

- E eu esperaria até que estivesse pronta. – Ela disse olhando as unhas dela enquanto eu ainda a encarava de boca aberta. – E eu estava.

- Como? Você não me contou isso.

- Você saberia se estivesse um pouco menos alienada do mundo. – Alice disse irritada tentando cruzar os braços para demonstrar isso, mas ao perceber que suas unhas ainda não estavam secas ela não completou o gesto.

- Desculpe por isso. – Eu disse suspirando. – Então, foi tudo o que você esperava?

- Eu não fiquei criando muitas expectativas sobre isso. Talvez algumas. – Ela admitiu sorrindo quando a olhei como se dissesse que ela tinha sim criado expectativas sobre isso. - Eu sabia que não seria como nos filmes com velas e flores, mesmo assim foi muito bom. Jasper me levou até a casa dele no dia do aniversário do Edward, depois que saímos da boate e as coisas foram acontecendo meio que inesperadamente, nós estávamos conversando, então começamos a nos beijar e... – Ela gesticulava enquanto falava, provavelmente se lembrando de tudo.

- Por favor, me poupe dos detalhes, certo? – Eu disse abruptamente fechando os olhos por um instante. – O importante é que você gostou.

- Mas eu tenho que te contar que meu medo não tinha fundamento nenhum, a primeira vez é um pouco estranha, mas na segunda você já sabe o que fazer.

- Ta bom, não quero saber quantas vezes foram, tudo bem?

- Certo. – Alice disse recolhendo seu material de manicure. – É sexta-feira a noite e meu celular já deve estar com muitas chamadas não atendidas de Jasper, então estou indo. Você deveria arrumar alguém para você, assim poderíamos conversar sobre isso. – Ela disse alegremente ao que eu ignorei pegando um livro na cabeceira e o abrindo como se demonstrasse que eu iria ficar lendo naquela noite.

- Usem camisinha. – Eu disse rindo ao vê-la saindo pela porta e não pude escutar o que ela disse em seguida porque a porta já tinha sido fechada.

xxx

Estremeci ao sentir o vento gelado soprando na saída do cinema. Não tinha percebido a queda na temperatura, mesmo dentro da sala climatizada, onde Edward me envolveu em seu braço o tempo todo, aproveitando nosso momento a sós fora da escola, como um casal normal. O filme não importou tanto, não enquanto eu me concentrava nos lábios de Edward.

Ele segurou em minha mão e me puxou para mais perto, me enlaçando pela cintura mais uma vez. Caminhamos até o carro dele, do outro lado da rua, ele em silêncio e eu terminando de tomar meu copo de coca-cola.

A verdade era que desde quando recebi sua mensagem me convidando para ir ao cinema, poucos minutos após a saída de Alice do meu quarto, e quando o encontrei na porta desse cinema, não tínhamos conversando muito. Apenas o básico, como namorados que se encontram para matar as saudades um do outro. Talvez fosse isso que ele esperasse de mim, apenas esse reencontro e um pouco da atenção que eu havia negligenciado dele.

- Já quer ir embora? – Eu o ouvi perguntar enquanto ele se recostava no carro e eu sugava o canudinho do meu copo.

- Por quê? - Eu perguntei enquanto ele me puxava pela mão para mais perto dele.

- Eu só achei que pudéssemos ir a outro lugar. – Ele disse fingindo um tom como se não se importasse. – Você há de convir que me deve um pouco do seu tempo.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse sorrindo o olhando. – Para onde você quer ir?

- Não sei. – Ele disse envolvendo minha cintura com as duas mãos. – Eu pensei que você pudesse me dizer. – Ele me beijou no pescoço e eu estremeci.

- Não é tão fácil assim. – Eu ponderei pensando que no colégio não poderíamos fazer nada, e eu já estava cansada do terraço, sempre tinha o medo iminente de alguém aparecer, na minha casa, apesar de meu pai não estar, ainda havia os empregados que sempre poderiam comentar algo. Pensei mais um pouco e tive uma ideia, abri minha bolsa murmurando para que a chave estivesse lá, quando finalmente a achei. – Tive uma ideia. – O encarei sorrindo abertamente mostrando uma chave ao que ele me olhou confuso. – Entra no carro e segue minhas instruções.

Edward sorriu ainda surpreso com a minha atitude, impulsos como esses eram raros na minha personalidade.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Ele perguntou enquanto ligava o carro e eu me acomodava no banco do passageiro.

- Digamos que um lugar que eu poderia ter pensado antes, nos pouparia de muito sufoco. – Eu ainda estava sorrindo enquanto pensava que aquele lugar sempre estivera lá, a nossa disposição e eu nunca havia ligado uma coisa com a outra. Há anos eu não ia até lá. – Vire a esquerda.

Eu ia falando as instruções enquanto ele dirigia concentrado na rua, olhei de relance para o relógio no painel do carro e vi que já passava das onze horas da noite.

- Preocupada com o horário? – Ele indagou reparando para onde eu olhava.

- Não. – Eu disse simplesmente e o vi mudar a marcha. – Vire à direita. Já estamos chegando.

Olhei a fachada do prédio e abri o portão com o controle remoto que ficava embutido na chave. A melhor coisa naquele prédio é que o elevador era acionado pelas chaves dos moradores e não teríamos que passar pela portaria.

Saímos do carro assim que Edward estacionou na vaga correspondente ao apartamento 500, sendo um apartamento por andar só havia números arredondados por ali, Edward segurou na minha mão enquanto eu o guiava em direção ao elevador colocando a chave ali para ativá-lo.

- Onde exatamente estamos indo? – Edward perguntou entrando no elevador comigo enquanto eu apertava o botão para o quinto andar.

- Minha mãe deixou um apartamento nesse prédio para mim. Ela vivia aqui antes de se casar com meu pai. – Eu comecei a explicar a situação. – Mas eu não estava me lembrando dele até hoje à noite, há muito tempo não venho aqui, apesar de pagar alguém para limpá-lo uma vez por semana.

Edward arregalou os olhos por uns instantes, certamente surpreso pelo fato de termos um apartamento inteiramente a nossa disposição. Era realmente uma grande falha minha não ter me lembrado antes. Depois, o meu sorriso favorito surgiu em seu rosto, seus olhos brilhando e não resistir a dar um beijo nele.

Nos beijamos por alguns instantes levemente e ouvimos a porta do elevador se abrir em direção ao hall de entrada que acendeu a luz através de um sensor assim que demos o primeiro passo para fora do elevador.

Eu pude ver que tudo estava do mesmo jeito e meus olhos marejaram ao me lembrar que, muitas vezes, eu e minha mãe nos refugiamos ali enquanto meu pai viajava para algum lugar distante.

_- Mamãe, por que a gente não mora aqui pra sempre. – Perguntei e comi mais um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Era meu bolo favorito, feito por minha mãe._

_Estávamos sentadas no chão da sala, sobre um tapete branco e felpudo. Minha mãe estava recostada no sofá e eu estava sentada entre suas pernas, com meu prato sobre meu colo._

_- Por que você gostaria de morar aqui, meu amor? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, o afagando da franja aos cachos que caiam sobre minhas costas._

_- Porque viver aqui é muito legal. Eu posso brincar depois que chego da escola, a senhora sempre faz bolo de chocolate, nunca é a Lourdes que cozinha e a gente sempre dorme juntas. – Falei tentando pensar na lista de tudo o que eu mais gostava naquela casa._

_- Mas isso nós podemos fazer em casa, querida. – Ouvi a voz da minha mãe de soar risonha._

_- É, mas aqui o papai nunca briga com a gente e a senhora parece muito mais feliz. – Eu disse e coloquei o prato em cima da mesa de centro, me virando para olhar para minha mãe que parara de afagar meu cabelo._

_Ela ficou uns instantes em silêncio, depois sorriu para mim e me abraçou._

_- Eu sou feliz em qualquer lugar que eu esteja com você, meu anjo. – Ela falou e beijou o topo de minha cabeça._

- Bella? – Pisquei ao ouvir a voz de Edward me chamar, não evitando que uma lágrima escapasse pelo meu olho direito. – Está chorando ? – Eu o fitei e pude notar preocupação em seu olhar, tentei levar a mão para limpar mais lágrimas que eu não pude conter mediante à lembrança da minha mãe, mas ele me impediu entrelaçando minha mão a sua e amparando minhas lágrimas com sua outra mão livre. – O que houve?

- Esse lugar tem muitas recordações da minha mãe. – Eu disse me desvencilhando dele e um porta-retrato no console da lareira que havia na sala. Pude perceber que ele me seguia cada passo meu enquanto eu tocava o rosto da minha mãe na foto.

- Más recordações? – Ele indagou pegando o porta-retrato em suas mãos, ao que eu segurei meu pingente de estrela fortemente fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

- Não. Apenas recordações. – Eu sorri fracamente ao olhá-lo enquanto ele devolvia o porta-retrato ao lugar.

- Você se parece com ela. – Ele disse sorrindo enquanto eu enxugava e eu enxugava o vestígio das ultimas lágrimas tentando pensar em outro assunto para evitar que eu chorasse novamente.

- Aceita algo para beber? – Perguntei ao que ele meneou negativamente a cabeça observando o espaço ao seu redor. – Eu vou até a cozinha pegar água, fique à vontade para explorar o quanto quiser.

Eu sorri enquanto o observava por as mãos nos bolsos do casaco preto que usava, olhando um quadro pendurado na parede. Segui até a cozinha, passando pela sala de jantar e ao abrir a geladeira a encontrei vazia. Suspirei pensando na pequena quantidade de vezes que havia ido até aquele apartamento desde a morte da minha mãe.

Me recostei na pia pensando que meu pai não mudara muito desde então, eu também não mudara, apenas havia me tornado o alvo de sua raiva no lugar de minha mãe.

Eu me sentia como uma marionete em suas mãos, me surpreendia que ele ainda não havia mencionado que eu iria para Oxford no próximo semestre, assim como ele e todos os membros de sua família. Como eu sabia? A carta de aceite de Oxford havia chegado pelo correio ontem, assim como a de Cambridge e de Yale, mas eu sabia que ele me forçaria a escolher a primeira opção.

- Uma vez na vida eu queria fazer algo por vontade própria. – Eu murmurei enquanto saia da cozinha à procura de Edward, não o encontrei na sala e deduzi que ele tivesse ido pelo corredor dos quartos.

Olhei a estrela roxa com o meu nome na porta daquele que costumava ser meu quarto ali, a porta estava entre aberta e pude ver que Edward observava atentamente o mural de fotos na parede.

Caminhei até ele e o enlacei pela cintura, o sentido colocar os braços ao meu redor ainda olhando as fotos.

- Sente falta dela? – Ele indagou ao que eu evitei mirar as fotos para não chorar novamente.

- Muita. – Eu murmurei me desvencilhando dele e observando a pequena caixinha de músicas em cima da penteadeira, à cada objeto eu me lembrava dela. – Quando eu disse à ela que me sentia mais em um lar aqui do que na mansão em que morávamos com o papai, ela mandou fazer esse quarto para mim. – Me sentei na cama que mantinha o edredom roxo que eu tanto adorava e Edward se sentou ao meu lado. – Não me lembro a quantidade de vezes que ela enfrentou meu pai para me trazer aqui. Depois que ela morreu, fugi de casa uma vez e vim até aqui, justificava para mim mesma que era saudade, mas acho que queria mesmo senti-la mais uma vez perto de mim. Meu pai descobriu onde eu estava no dia seguinte e me proibiu de vir até aqui.

- Como possui a chave se ele a proibiu? – Edward perguntou parecendo interessado em me ouvir.

- Três anos atrás eu concordei em fazer algo que ele queria em troca da chave deste apartamento. – Suspirei pensando nas condições que eu havia aceitado. – Ele cumpriu sua parte, assim como eu.

- Você concordou com o que?

- Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto. – Eu disse segurando sua mão. – Não lhe trouxe aqui para contar histórias de minha infância.

- Desculpe. É que quase nunca fala sobre você. – Ele se justificou evitando me encarei. – Às vezes eu sinto como se não lhe conhecesse.

- Você me conhece. – Eu disse segurando-o pelo rosto para que eu pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. – Mais do que eu me conheço. Pode ter certeza disso. – Eu o beijei rapidamente.

- Então, por que eu não sei o motivo pelo qual me evitou essa semana? – Foi a minha vez de desviar o olhar e encarar qualquer outro ponto fixo no meu quarto que não fosse ele. Não adiantaria eu negar, eu sabia.

- Nem eu mesma sei. – Eu o encarei e pude ver um vinco em sua testa. – Acho que o fato de... lhe dizer as três palavrinhas me assustou um pouco. Eu nunca havia dito aquilo para ninguém do sexo oposto, nem mesmo para o meu pai. – Optei por dizer uma meia verdade.

Deve ter sido difícil pra você. – Ele disse suavizando a expressão. – Ainda mais quando eu não disse o mesmo.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Eu disse abruptamente. – Só diga quando estiver preparado. Por enquanto, basta saber que você está por aqui e eu estou com saudades.

Ele sorriu enquanto buscando seus lábios para iniciar um beijo voraz. Eu realmente sentia falta de beijá-lo, assim como de todas as sensações que ele me trazia enquanto estávamos juntos. Minhas mãos passearam pelo seu cabelo enquanto as mãos dele encontravam minha cintura.

- Eu também senti saudades. – Ele disse enquanto beijava meu rosto e afastava suas mãos da minha cintura em direção ao zíper do meu casacão e só então percebi que ele havia retirado o seu casaco e usava sua camisa apenas. – Acho que está calor por aqui. – Ele murmurou enquanto voltava a me beijar e retirava meu casaco com facilidade, me deitando sobre os travesseiros da cama e desviando seus lábios para o meu pescoço, enquanto procurava não colocar todo o peso do seu corpo em cima do meu.

Ele me encarou por alguns instantes e eu sorri ao ver como o cabelo desalinhado o deixava mais lindo ainda, ao que ele sorriu também voltando a me beijar. Sua mão direita traçou uma linha da minha nuca até a cintura repousando na barra da minha blusa, enquanto minhas mãos se encontravam imóveis em suas costas sem saber direito o que fazer.

Pude sentir ele levantar um pouco minha blusa e instintivamente segurei sua mão o impedindo de tal gesto, finalmente me dando conta do que estava prestes a acontecer por ali.

Ele retirou seu corpo de cima de mim, se deitando do meu lado com o olhar surpreso, me obrigando a ficar próxima a ele, já que a cama era de solteiro. O silêncio era constrangedor enquanto nos olhávamos e quando eu iria falar algo, ele o fez primeiro.

- Qual o problema? – Ele indagou enquanto sua mão ia até o meu cabelo e o acariciava.

- Não acho que seja o lugar, nem o momento adequando para isso. – Me limitei a dizer meia verdade novamente fugindo de seu olhar.

- Você não quer? – Ele parecia preocupado realmente.

- Não é que eu não queira. Só acho que devíamos conversar sobre isso primeiro. Não podemos agir por impulso e nos arrepender depois.

- Eu não me arrependeria.

- Claro que não. – Eu disse ironicamente, tom que ele notou.

- Não me arrependeria porque é com você que eu quero estar. – Ela disse parecendo estar com raiva enquanto cessava a caricia no meu cabelo. – Já deveria me conhecer o suficiente para saber que eu não estou nessa relação só para transar com você.

- É errado. – Eu murmurei.

- Errado? Por quê? Por que eu sou seu professor? Ou por que Deus não permite que isso aconteça antes do casamento? – Ele disse e eu me lembrei de ter dito aquilo em uma de suas aulas.

- É errado porque você é meu professor, irmão da Alice, minha melhor amiga que não sabe que estamos juntos. É errado porque eu me sinto culpada de mentir para todos. – Eu expliquei tentando evitar as lágrimas. – É errado porque eu gosto de você tanto a ponto de querer algo que eu nunca quis com ninguém.

- Você nunca... ? – Ele começou a perguntar surpreso e eu pude deduzir a pergunta dele.

- Não. – Eu suspirei para me acalmar. – É eu tenho medo porque eu quero fazer isso com você. – Ele me abraçou e eu coloquei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não faremos nada do que você não queira. – Ele disse voltando a acariciar os meus cabelos, como se me passasse segurança com aquele gesto. – Faremos do seu jeito.

- Podemos dormir juntos hoje? – Eu perguntei após um bocejo. – Só dormir.

- Claro. – Ele sorriu. – Quanto mais tempo eu passar com você melhor. Só preciso ligar para Alice e avisar que passarei a noite fora.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse enquanto ele se levantava com o celular na mão. – Eu deveria ligar para ela também. – Eu murmurei me levantando da cama.

Pude ouvi-lo falando com Alice no corredor enquanto ia até o banheiro sem acreditar que aquela conversa pudesse ter sido real. Suspirei feliz ao pensar que finalmente me sentia em casa novamente, apesar de tudo.

_Continua..._

**N/A (July): Pessoal... esse cap tava pronto já tem um tempinho, mas eu não tava muito animada de vir aqui, por um motivo tenso: review.**

**As reviews aqui estão quase escassas, assim, não ta valendo muito a pena. Claro que as que a gente recebe são fantásticas e super valiosas, mas gostaríamos de maior manifestação, a fic está em uma fase muito boa, em nossa opinião.**

**Tentem comentar, se lerem, só pra nos dar motivação maior para postar aqui. **

**E obrigada ****Carol Venâncio e Sam Dutra pelas reviews e por nos entender!**

**Beeeeijos e bom NM para quem for! **


	14. Far or close

**Capítulo 14 – Far or close**

- Sr. Cullen. – Louise entrou abruptamente em meu escritório me deixando surpreso. – Há alguns papeis que eu preciso que assine. Eu bati na porta, como não houve nenhuma resposta eu pensei que não estivesse aqui. – Ela me explicou me estendendo algumas folhas enquanto eu pegava uma caneta.

- Não faça mais isso. – Eu a repreendi assinando nos lugares indicados por ela, após ler rapidamente do que se tratava.

- Desculpe. – Ela pediu recolhendo tudo. – Sra. Susan me pediu para lembrá-lo da reunião do conselho esta tarde.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse me recostando na cadeira voltando minha atenção ao documento que digitava antes de ser interrompido. – Pode se retirar se era só isso que precisava.

- Com licença. – Ela continuou parada como se tivesse algo a mais para dizer, mas se retirou em seguida em silêncio.

Eu sabia que ela não gostava de mim, John era muito mais amável do que eu jamais conseguiria ser e ela havia trabalhado muitos anos com ele. Na verdade, muitos da parte administrativa da escola não gostavam de mim e eu não fazia questão que gostassem. No entanto, esse ódio acarretava muitos obstáculos para realizar os projetos que eu queria.

Por se tratar de uma escola tradicional e conceituada escola feminina católica, cuja igreja administrava a parte financeira, muitos pensamentos e projetos meus iam contra sua ideologia. John já lutava por algumas inovações antes de morrer, argumentando que não se podia ficar paralisado no tempo e eu pretendia continuar sua luta no pouco tempo que estaria ali.

Mirei novamente o conteúdo do documento que digitava no computador e sorri, eu sabia que aquilo traria retaliações no conselho estudantil, muitos seriam contra, mas aquilo foi o principal fator que me fez aceitar o cargo de diretor por um curto período de tempo.

Suspirei cansado enquanto parava de digitar e apertava os olhos tentando me concentrar. Vi de relance o brilho do visor do meu celular e o aviso de que uma mensagem havia acabado de chegar.

Elevei a mão para alcançar o celular já adivinhando de quem seria a mensagem. Apertei o botão que me permitiria ler o conteúdo da mensagem e suspirei tendo minhas suspeitas confirmadas.

_Não o encontrei no terraço hoje. O que houve? Tem certeza de que quem o está evitando sou eu?_

Apesar do tom bem humorado que ela quis passar através da mensagem, eu sabia que na realidade ela estaria bem irritada e ela estava certa, eu estava a evitando.

Após dois meses juntos eu começava a me questionar esse relacionamento, não que meus sentimentos por Bella haviam mudado ou diminuído, pelo contrário, mas eu questionava a veracidade dos sentimentos e dos atos dela.

Eu sabia, desde o principio, que nosso relacionamento poderia ter sido diferente. Eu ainda não havia desvendado todo o mistério ao redor dela, estava apenas no caminho para isso.

_- Essa era uma cena que eu não esperava encontrar pela manhã. – Eu disse rindo enquanto entrava na cozinha naquela manhã e me deparava com uma Bella desajeitada tentando cozinhar o que parecia ser panquecas._

- O que foi? – Ela disse segurando apreensiva a panela e me olhando. – Deveria me agradecer por eu ter ido providenciar nosso café da manhã enquanto estava dormindo.

- Então eu deveria dizer obrigado. – Eu brinquei a abraçando por trás e a beijando na bochecha direita.

- Deveria. – Ela disse se soltando dos meus braços e voltando a mexer com a panela. – E deveria deixar eu me concentrar no que estou fazendo. Há café da Starbucks em cima do balcão.

- O que é isso? – Eu disse pegando um dos copos embalados para viagem e sorvendo um gole. – Plano B?

- Digamos que sim. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Eu não estava cem por cento confiante em meus dotes culinários. Pelo menos o café é de boa qualidade.

Eu a assisti encostado no balcão enquanto ela colocava as panquecas em um prato e as levava até a mesa que já estava arrumada, e por incrível que pudesse ser as panquecas pareciam deliciosas.

- Dormiu bem esta noite? – Ela disse enquanto tomava um gole do próprio café dela.

- Com certeza. – Eu disse sorrindo ao que ela sorriu também me abraçando e me dando um beijo. – Apesar da sua cama de solteiro ser desconfortável para nós dois, se vamos fazer isso mais vezes, e eu espero que sim, poderia aceitar a sugestão de arrumar uma cama de casal.

- Não se preocupe. Da próxima vez iremos para o quarto de hóspedes. – Ela disse sorrindo enquanto ia ao fogão checar os ovos mexidos que fazia.

- Fico me perguntando por que não fomos ontem. – Eu disse ao que ela simplesmente sorriu se mantendo em silêncio. – Tudo bem, já que você parece bem mais disposta do que eu, vou terminar de acordar.

- Se não souber onde fica algo é só me perguntar.

_Eu me limitei a assentir com a cabeça e fui em direção ao quarto com aquela estrela roxa na porta me lembrando de como fora bom aquela noite, esperava noites como essa e muito mais. Eu havia dormido bem pela primeira vez em muitos meses._

Mirei minha imagem no espelho do banheiro que era ligado ao quarto e sorri pensando que era bom estar em um relacionamento, mesmo que ele não fosse normal e usual como todos os outros.

Com aqueles pensamentos em mente e feliz eu procurei a escova que havia usado na noite passada para escovar meus dentes e procurei dar uma ajeitada nos meus fios sempre rebeldes do cabelo. Quando já enxugava o rosto ouvi o celular de Bella tocar ao longe, sabia que não poderia atendê-lo, mas poderia poupar o trabalho dela ir buscá-lo e se fosse um inconveniente como o ex-namorado, o pai ou até mesmo Alice simplesmente o desligaria.

Busquei a bolsa que ela usava ontem jogada na poltrona do quarto, a abri e vi que Alice havia ligado e simplesmente coloquei o celular no silencioso para que nada atrapalhasse meu momento com Bella. Quando ia devolver o celular a bolsa vi aquele envelope vermelho e meu sorriso se fechou com um leve estremecimento.

Eu já havia visto um envelope assim e pelo que eu havia averiguado ao longo dos meses havia descoberto pouca coisa, sabia que não deveria mexer naquilo, sabia que a imagem de Bella que eu já estava amando poderia ser arruinada se eu descobrisse do que aquilo se tratava, mas a minha curiosidade foi maior do que todos os meus temores e eu abri o envelope.

_**Não seja medrosa. Siga sua missão.**___

Antes que eu pudesse refletir sobre aquilo escutei a voz de Bella no corredor e me apressei a guardar o envelope em sua bolsa.

- Edward, não me ouviu dizendo que o café da manhã estava pronto? – Ela apareceu na porta do quarto me encarando e eu segui até ela.

- Me desculpe. – Eu disse lhe dando um breve beijo nos seus lábios entreabertos. – Me distrai pensando em algumas coisas.

- Tudo bem, mas pare de pensar e aprecie meu esforço em cozinhar o café da manhã. – Ela disse sorrindo me puxando pela mão até a cozinha, mas eu não consegui sorrir, ainda com o conteúdo da mensagem sendo analisado na minha mente.

- Edward? – Olhei para a porta e vi Susan adentrando em minha sala. – Posso?

- À vontade. – Gesticulei para a cadeira diante de minha mesa. – Algum problema? Estou atrasado para a reunião? - Perguntei verificando meu relógio de pulso.

- Não, ainda temos algum tempo antes da reunião. Por isso mesmo que eu estou aqui, preciso falar com você antes da reunião começar.

- Mas, tem algum problema? – Insisti na minha pergunta, preocupado sobre o que ela queria comigo.

- Bem, Edward, você sabe o quanto eu apoiava as decisões que seu pai tomava enquanto diretor desse colégio. Seu pai foi um dos melhores diretores que exerceu esse cargo, sua forma de administrar quase sempre impecável. – Susan descrevia o desempenho de meu pai com um brilho de admiração nos olhos. – Poucas decisões de seu pai foram contestadas pelos membros do conselho estudantil. – Ela hesitou nesse momento, olhando em meus olhos tentando transparecer o óbvio.

- E o assunto dessa reunião se inclui nessas decisões vetadas pelo conselho. – Disse, não como uma pergunta e sim como uma afirmação, ao que ela assentiu. – Sabe, Susan, talvez persistir nesse projeto de meu pai, esse em particular, tenho sido um dos motivos que me fizeram de fato aceitar o cargo de diretor.

- Você sabe que não será fácil. Essa já era uma batalha muito antiga de John, ele a enfrentava praticamente sozinho. – Ela disse com um pouco de descrença.

- Mas você estava ao lado dele. – Falei com um sorriso encorajador.

- Sim, eu sempre estive. – Ela retribuiu com um sorriso franco.

xxx

Depois da breve conversa com Susan no meu gabinete – que me deixara mais confiante de certa forma -, seguimos para a sala de reuniões. No caminho, encontrei Alice encostada em uma parede, ao que parecia me esperando, porque assim que ela me viu, praticamente rodopiou até se postar na minha frente.

- Edward, eu preciso falar com você! – Ela disse com urgência, deliberadamente ignorando a presença de Susan.

- Susan, me dê um minuto que eu já sigo para à reunião. – Eu disse e ela apenas assentiu, seguindo em rumo ao fim do corredor.

- Reunião? Sobre o que? – A curiosidade de Alice desmanchou qualquer tom de urgência em sua voz.

- Assunto do conselho, Alice, não é algo que eu possa discutir com você. Mas o que você precisa falar comigo? – Falei um pouco rude, ao que Alice fechou a cara para mim.

- Bem, Sr.-sempre-ocupado, eu não sabia que você tinha uma reunião _importantíssima_, então vim te ver, como toda boa irmã prezada faria.

Não pude deixar de rir com o azedume dela.

- O que foi, Bella e Jasper estão tão ocupados assim? – Tentei parecer casual, sabendo que Jasper e Alice nunca se encontravam neste horário em dia de semana. Mas hoje ela tinha a tarde sem aulas e Bella também, o que me fez pensar porque elas não estavam juntas.

- Você sabe que Jasper está trabalhando uma hora dessas. – Ela respondeu chateada e revirou os olhos. – E Bella... Bem, eu não a encontro em lugar nenhum, o seu celular nunca atende. Mas isso não é novidade, ela ultimamente tem estado bastante ausente.

Então Bella estava sumida também. Ela estaria tão irritada comigo ao ponto de evitar Alice? Ou o motivo de seu sumiço poderia ser outro também, o que não me deixava nada contente.

- Alice, eu realmente não tenho tempo para esses assuntos. – Não pude evitar de ser rude com minha irmã outra vez. – Com licença.

Saí a passos apressados dali antes que Alice tivesse tempo de contestar o que fosse.

Ainda cheguei com alguns minutos de antecedência a reunião, porém fui o ultimo a chegar. Pude sentir alguns olhares críticos em minha direção enquanto eu me sentava no lugar que pertencia a John, olhares estes que eu sempre recebera desde que aceitei o cargo de professor ali, mas ultimamente haviam se intensificado.

- Já que estamos todos presentes, podemos dar início a reunião? – Susan perguntou ao que os outros apenas assentiram. – Louise será a responsável pela ata.

Mas ao fundo da sala estava Louise com um enorme caderno de capa preta, uma caneta a mão pronta para anotar cada virgula discutida naquela reunião. Seu olhar se fixou em mim, um tanto ressentindo, o que me lembrou o ocorrido mais cedo em meu gabinete, eu havia sido rude com ela, anotei mentalmente que precisava pedir desculpas depois.

- O primeiro assunto em pauta é a organização do baile de formatura, precisamos aprovar o orçamento. – Susan disse olhando uma longa lista, depois de dizer o valor que, na minha opinião, era exorbitante para um mero baile de formatura e alguns professores se manifestarem o orçamento foi aprovado.

A reunião prosseguiu normalmente enquanto eu prestava atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo estava imerso em pensamentos sobre o que Alice havia me dito no corredor. Onde Bella estaria? Muitas coisas nela não eram normais, mas desaparecer de uma hora para outra não era do feitio dela.

Imediatamente o bilhete vermelho veio em minha mente enquanto eu apoiava a mão direita no queixo escutando vagamente o que um professor falava sobre alunas em detenção, eu sabia que aquele bilhete era a chave para compreender todas as pistas que eu tinha, mas eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que aquilo significava. Meus olhos passearam pela sala fixando em cada rosto ali e me perguntando se alguém ali dentro saberia os significados daqueles bilhetes ou, pior, seria o autor deles.

- O ultimo assunto dessa reunião é o projeto de incorporação de membros masculinos ao corpo discente no próximo ano letivo. – Susan disse enquanto riscava o ultimo item de sua lista e alguns se mexeram desconfortavelmente em suas cadeiras. – Eu sei que muitos de vocês não concordam, mas precisamos pensar no futuro da escola.

- Como muito de vocês sabem esse era um projeto que o reverendo John não conseguiu concretizar. – Eu comecei evitando encarar muitos rostos ali, meu olhar se mantinha a frente sem encarar alguém realmente. – No entanto ele desejava muito que membros masculinos fossem incorporados ao corpo discente, além de uma grande demanda ele sabia que essa escola poderia avançar um passo sem perder o tradicionalismo. Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão apreensivos quanto o que o conselho de pais pode pensar e no quanto o tradicionalismo de manter apenas garotas estudando aqui desde a fundação da instituição possa ser rompido, mas eu lhes garanto que se não fizermos isso dentro de pouco tempo, seremos obrigados a fechar as portas definitivamente. – Eu revi mentalmente todos os meus argumentos e achei que estava indo tudo bem ao ver um sorriso encorajador de Susan. - O mercado educacional não é mesmo que há cem anos, estamos um passo atrás de todas as instituições da cidade, famílias nobres e importantes colocam suas filhas aqui, mas gostariam de colocar os filhos também, eu gostaria de ter estudado aqui assim como minha irmã o faz no momento.

- Então, o que está dizendo é basicamente para esquecermos todas as tradições para nos adaptar a uma sociedade não-religiosa que não entende os preceitos dessa instituição assim como o senhor parece não entender? – Megan Haskel, a professora de literatura inglesa, questionou.

- Não vejo o que esta escola tem de religiosa a não ser o dinheiro administrado pela igreja e a pequena capela nos terrenos para manter as aparências. – Eu disse sem me conter. – Não estamos no século XIX para aprisionar as alunas aqui, elas saem se tiverem autorização e nenhum de vocês sabe o que ocorre lá fora ou até aqui dentro. Se não permitimos alunos aqui, não é por causa das alunas ou da religião e vocês sabem disso.

Observei muitos assentirem com a cabeça concordando com o que eu havia dito.

- Eu sei que muitos pais farão um alarde e até poderão retirar suas filhas daqui, mas não encontrarão uma escola sexista nos dias atuais. Quanto aos dormitórios poderemos reativar os da ala norte que estão fechados desde que o ensino fundamental foi extinto, eles acomodarão a parte masculina.

Alguns instantes se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse nada e eu sorri ao pensar que poderia ter sido mais difícil, confiante em um resultado positivo.

- Alguém quer falar mais alguma coisa? – Susan perguntou olhando diretamente para Megan, mas ela não se manifestou. – Vamos votar, então. Os que forem a favor da incorporação de membros masculinos a partir do próximo ano letivo no corpo discente desta escola levantem a mão.

Eu sorri levantando a minha mão enquanto via muitos repetirem o gesto. Somente Megan e outros três professores permaneceram com as mãos no mesmo lugar.

- Aprovado. – Susan disse recolhendo todos os papeis. – Podemos dar a reunião por encerrada. – Ela se levantou de seu lugar enquanto Louise passava o livro de ata para que todos assinassem antes de sair.

Estava me sentindo bem satisfeito, a apreensão que eu sentira mais cedo se esvaneceu completamente com esse sentimento de vitória. Uma batalha vencida sem muita luta, de minha parte.

- Espere até ver o que o conselho de pais fará com essa decisão. – Megan disse enquanto passava o livro para que eu assinasse e aquilo soou como uma ameaça fazendo o meu sorriso se desvanecer.

xxx

O crepúsculo se anunciava no céu fazendo com que parcos raios de sol passassem pelos vitrais dispostos ao longo do corredor que dava acesso aos dormitórios dos professores. Eu caminhava de cabeça baixa em direção ao meu quarto pensando em todos os acontecimentos daquele dia. Passei a mão sob os fios dourados do cabelo suspirando ao pensar no telefonema que havia recebido naquela tarde.

_– Devo lhe cumprimentar pelo ótimo desempenho na reunião, Edward. – Susan disse enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente da minha mesa no meu escritório._

- Eu tenho medo das consequências dessa decisão. – Eu disse suspirando enquanto relembrava o que Megan havia dito, não seria apenas ela que faria oposição a admissão de garotos naquele colégio, não adiantava nem sonhar.

- Aproveite a paz enquanto um contra-ataque não seja feito. – Susan sorriu enquanto eu me sentava na cadeira de espaldar alto da qual eu não me sentia no direito de ocupar.

- É isso que eu vou fazer. – Eu disse olhando de relance no calendário que estava em cima da mesa calculando o tempo que restava até o ano letivo terminar.

Susan fez a menção de falar algo, mas o telefone tocou fazendo-a ficar em silêncio.

- Sim, Louise. – Eu disse ao atender.

- A Sra. Robinson deseja falar com o senhor na linha um. – Eu ouvi a voz da minha secretária do outro lado e suspirei ao me lembrar que a Sra. Robinson é a presidente do conselho de pais.

- Pode passar, Louise. – Eu disse pensando que não haveria como adiar o inevitável, mesmo que eu quisesse. – Aparentemente a paz acabou. – Eu falei irônico para Susan enquanto colocava o telefone no viva voz esperando Louise completar a ligação.

- Senhor, Cullen? – Ouvi a voz clara e límpida ecoar pelo telefone e me lembrei vagamente de um desagradável encontro com ele em uma das reuniões do conselho estudantil, especificamente aquela em que meu destino naquela escola seria decidido.

_- Sim, Sra. Robinson. – Eu disse sério enquanto Susan abafava o riso, provavelmente pensando no quão irritante aquela mulher conseguia ser sem se esforçar muito. – Em que posso lhe ajudar?_

- Eu escutei um boato há alguns dias Sr. Cullen e eu queria que o senhor me dissesse se seria verdade. Posso lhe dizer que fiquei intrigada.

- O que o boato dizia para lhe deixar assim, senhora?

- Que o senhor levaria a votação do conselho um projeto para que rapazes fossem incorporados no corpo discente da escola.

- Receio ter que lhe dizer que o boato é verdadeiro.

- Como suspeitei. Posso pensar que é verdadeiro também que esse assunto foi levado à votação e aprovado pelo conselho de professores.

- Isso é um fato, Sra. Robinson. – Eu disse encarando Susan que estava séria agora. – Me espanta que isso já tenha chegado a seu conhecimento, foi há poucos minutos.

- Como presidente do conselho de pais eu preciso ser comunicada disso. Só liguei para lhe avisar senhor que só a primeira batalha foi vencida, não a guerra.

- Suponho que a senhora vai levar esse assunto para a pauta da próxima reunião do conselho estudantil.

- Com certeza, Sr. Cullen. Não posso deixar nossas garotas desprotegidas assim. – Eu sorri pensando se ela realmente achava que rapazes seriam uma ameaça para a filha dela, como se fosse possível ela evitar que a filha tivesse contato com garotos fora daqui.

- É seu direito Sra. Robinson. – Eu disse imaginando tudo o que viria pela frente. – Mas posso lhe dizer que esse projeto era um desejo do reverendo John e eu o levarei adiante até que ele se torne realidade.

- Então prepare-se para guerra, diretor. Passar bem. – Ela disse parecendo ofendida com a minha afronta e eu pude ouvir o telefone ser desligado abruptamente do outro lado.__

- Eu sou sua aliada nessa guerra, Edward. – Susan disse ao que eu sorri em agradecimento.

Talvez eu tenha sido ingênuo ao pensar que vencendo a votação entre os professores, tudo já estaria decidido. Em uma escola tradicional como aquela, o conselho de pais realmente tinha voz e poder e muitas vezes revertiam decisões se assim desejassem.

Eu só esperava que nessa ocasião eu pudesse convencê-los de que seria mais benéfico se eles fossem a favor do projeto. Eu sabia que um instituto feminino tradicional os deixava tranquilos quanto ao fato do contato que suas filhas poderiam ter com o sexo masculino ali seria praticamente nulo, mas com o passar dos anos o número de pais que pensavam assim e alunas matriculadas diminuíam consideravelmente.

Torcendo para que apenas a Sra. Robinson e um parco número de pais fossem conservadores demais para rejeitarem o projeto me surpreendi ao escutar meu celular tocar e ver o número de Alice ali.

- Olá, Ed. Como foi a reunião? – A ouvi falar assim que o celular chegou ao meu ouvido, eu não tive tempo nem de dizer _'Alô'_.

- Oi, Alice! Como você está? Eu estou bem respondendo algo que por falta de consideração você não perguntou. – Eu disse sarcasticamente. – E, por favor, quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir para você não me chamar de Ed?

- Eu apenas eliminei a parte chata da conversa, irmãozinho. Eu te vi hoje pela manhã, sei que você está bem, não poderia ter acontecido nada demais porque você estava em uma reunião enclausurado na escola e se tivesse acontecido algo de ruim eu já saberia. – Ela falou rapidamente e eu tive certeza que enquanto ela falava, ela enumerava os argumentos com os dedos da mão. – E, em último lugar, mas não menos importante eu sei que você não gosta, mas eu acho tão mais prático te chamar de Ed.

- Tudo bem, Alice. – Eu disse suspirando e passando uma mão pelo olho impaciente. – Não vamos enrolar, o que você quer?

- Foi você que começou. – Ela resmungou como uma criança birrenta. – Eu queria saber se tudo foi bem na reunião.

- Na medida do possível sim. – Eu disse me lembrando do desagradável telefone. – Amanhã eu te explico com mais calma. – Acrescentei assim que percebi que ela falaria algo e o assunto se prolongaria.

- Vou cobrar. – Ela disse acatando minha decisão. – Liguei para dizer que eu, Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie vamos naquela danceteria que vocês adoram e Jasper insistiu para que eu te convidasse para ir. – Ela disse não parecendo muito a favor daquele convite.

- Eu estou cansado Alice, além do mais não tenho vocação para vela. – Eu disse rindo enquanto virava a esquerda em um corredor e subia um lance de escadas.

- Eu sabia que você diria isso. – Ela disse e eu pude ouvir a voz de Jasper dizendo algo que eu não consegui identificar o que era, mas ouvi Alice soar contrariada. – Está bem, eu vou dizer a ele, espera. – Eu tive certeza de que isso não foi para mim e pelo tom que ela usou Jasper estava em maus lençóis. – Japer disse que Marie seja lá quem for estará lá, e na opinião dele, você deveria sair dessas paredes de pedra e voltar a ser o amigo de antes.

- Diga a ele que eu não mudei. – Eu disse me lembrando que Jasper estava chateado comigo há dias por eu negligenciar os convites que ele e Emmet me propunham, como ir a um bar ou até mesmo assistir um jogo de futebol na televisão. – Apenas estou trabalhando mais depois da morte de John e com ele e Emmet namorando eu ficaria sozinho, além do mais não seria bom ver ele e minha irmã se agarrando.

- Ouviu isso Jasper? – Ela perguntou irritada e eu tive certeza de que ela havia colocado o celular no viva voz.

- Qual é cara? – Ouvi a voz de Jasper mais nítida. – Desde o feriado de páscoa nós não saímos. Marie estará lá, você adorava ficar com ela sempre que se viam.

- Eu acho que não Jasper. – Eu disse já avistando a porta do meu quarto no fim do corredor. – Tudo o que eu quero hoje é uma boa noite de sono.

- Nós vamos comemorar a entrada de Alice em Cambridge e a bolsa de estudos que ela ganhou. – Eu sabia que ele estava jogando o seu último argumento para ver se eu mordia a isca, mas eu e Alice já havíamos comemorado aquilo no dia anterior.

- Eu ainda acho que não. – Eu disse sorrindo com a insistência dele.

- Mas... – Jasper iria insistir.

- Ele já disse que não, Jasper. O deixe em paz. – Eu pude ouvir Jasper resmungar ao fundo e supus que ela teria desativado o viva voz. – Vá atender a campainha, deve ser Emmet e Rosalie. Edward, desculpe pelo Jasper.

- Eu sei que ele está chateado comigo, mas...

- Ele só não entende. Não se preocupe. – Ela disse e eu fiquei sem entender o motivo pelo qual ela havia dito aquilo. – Eu falei com a Bella há pouco tempo atrás e ela disse que iria dormir na casa do pai dela, que ele queria conversar com ela por causa das universidades, ao que parece eles não estão se entendendo muito bem.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso? – Eu perguntei intrigado a respeito do assunto _Bella_ que surgiu de repente enquanto abria a porta do meu quarto.

- Só achei que você gostaria de saber. – Eu fiquei em silêncio e assustado por ver Bella sentada em minha cama com as penas cruzadas me acenando alegremente. – Edward?

- Alice eu preciso desligar. Se divirtam. – Eu desejei confuso e desliguei o telefone sem permitir que ela se despedisse. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Já que Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vem até Maomé. – Ela disse aquela frase feita enquanto se punha de pé e se aproximava com um sorriso, segurando a gola da minha camisa e me dando um beijo enquanto enlaçava meu pescoço.

- Talvez Maomé não tenha ido até a montanha porque ele estava ocupado. – Eu disse me desvencilhando dela enquanto deixava meu celular sob a cômoda e me sentava na cama para retirar os sapatos.

- Ou porque a montanha estava sendo ignorada por Maomé. – Ela disse e eu pude perceber que ela estava trancando a porta.

- Bella o que você quer? Eu estou cansado. – Eu disse indo direto ao assunto sem paciência com o que quer que ele tenha vindo fazer até meu quarto. – Você não deveria estar aqui, assim como eu entrei qualquer pessoa poderia ter entrado e te encontrado aqui. – Eu esfreguei a mão no meu rosto para que ela entendesse que eu não a queria ali naquele momento enquanto a via se sentar ao meu lado.

- Eu me certifiquei de que ninguém viria até aqui. – Ela murmurou começando uma leve carícia em meu ombro direito. – A única pessoa que poderia entrar sem bater seria a Alice e ela não está aqui. Se qualquer outra pessoa batesse eu não faria nada que denunciasse minha presença aqui e a pessoa iria embora achando que não havia ninguém.

- Plano brilhante. – Eu sussurrei sarcástico sorrindo diante daquele atrevimento repentino por parte dela.

- Eu sei que você está cansado, mas não está feliz em me ver aqui? – Ela disse e eu pude vê-la sorrindo quando virei o rosto para olhá-la.

- É claro que sim. – Eu admiti ao que ela me beijou me enlaçando pelo pescoço. Enquanto nossos lábios se tocavam avidamente e suas mãos perpassavam pelo meu cabelo o despenteando eu esqueci por um momento do motivo pelo qual a estava evitando nos últimos dias.

- Eu não gosto do seu cabelo tão arrumado assim. – Ela disse bagunçando ainda mais os fios do meu cabelo com a mão esquerda enquanto a outra mão acariciava minha bochecha. – Agora, será que poderia me falar por que tem me evitado desde a noite em que dormimos no meu apartamento?

Eu deixei minha cabeça pender para trás assim que ouvi aquela pergunta, como consequência meu corpo caiu abruptamente sob a cama, eu suspirei ao pensar que o momento que eu havia protelado durante semanas havia chegado.

- Não pode evitar admitir que não tem sido o mesmo desde aquele dia. – Ela me encarou e eu passei a mão pelo rosto. – Pelo menos não comigo, aparentemente somente comigo você está assim.

- Assim como? – Eu perguntei analisando meu comportamento pelas últimas semanas, realmente não havia sido eu mesmo porque cada vez mais pensava que ela não estava sendo ela mesma comigo também.

- Diferente. – Ela segurou minha mão e eu pude ouvi-la suspirar. – Sabe, eu nunca me envolvi tanto assim em um relacionamento, eu disse que te amava, admito que o evitei porque, como já expliquei, fiquei temerosa com esse sentimento, mas te levei para conhecer o apartamento que era da minha mãe, um lugar especial para mim, nós dormimos na mesma cama...

- Tem certeza de que quer ter essa conversa? – Eu indaguei me sentando novamente e a encarando, apertando sua mão.

- Parece que sim, não é?

- A questão é que eu tenho dúvidas sobre a veracidade de seus sentimentos. – Eu disse o mais sincero possível desviando meu olhar.

- Eu disse que te amo. Você disse apenas que me adora. – Ela retrucou indignada.

- Eu não acho que só de palavras se faz um relacionamento, não estou dizendo que você mentiu, não é isso. – Eu disse a encarando e pude ver seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate marejados. – Só acho que você não é sincera completamente, e não só comigo, com todos.

- Do que _exatamente_ você está falando?

- Do bilhete que encontrei em sua bolsa num envelope vermelho, _Stella Viae Meae_.

Eu pude ver seus olhos se arregalar em surpresa e sua mão soltar a minha imediatamente. Ela levou a mão esquerda a boca roendo a unha perfeitamente pintada, estragando o esmalte que estava ali. Ela suspirou e seus olhos se fecharam por um momento, podia jurar que ela contava de 1 à 10 tentando manter a calma ou pensando numa saída, mentalmente eu também contei até 10 com ela e pude vê-la abrir os olhos e me encarar.

- Quanto você sabe? – Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

- Que você recebe bilhetes misteriosos dentro de um envelope vermelho que falam a respeito de uma missão e que por algum motivo bizarro você é chamada de Stella Viae Meae algo que pode estar relacionado com essa estrela no seu pescoço. – Eu disse e pude vê-la segurar a estrela fortemente.

- Algo mais? – Ela perguntou aparentando estar mais calma e eu suspirei frustrado com a falta de respostas.

- Eu tenho algumas teorias. – Eu disse ao que ela arqueou a sobrancelha como se me incentivasse a prosseguir. – Algo que varia de um jogo de verdade ou consequência bizarro a uma ação ultra-secreta do governo. – Eu brinquei ao que ela sorriu.

- Você está assistindo muitos filmes ultimamente.

- Não vai me contar? – Eu indaguei a olhando nos olhos e tocando sua mão levemente com o polegar.

- Por enquanto você terá que confiar em mim. – Ela disse e por algum motivo vi sinceridade em seus olhos. – Pode fazer isso?

- Vai me contar algum dia? - Eu insisti curioso.

- Você vai descobrir, eu querendo ou não. – Ela disse e eu percebi seus olhos marejarem quando ela se aproximou meu rosto para me beijar. – Apenas confie em mim.

- Eu confio. – Eu afirmei e a vi sorri abertamente antes que eu a beijasse de surpresa, beijo este que ela não negou e me acompanhou o intensificando cada vez mais.

Para ficarmos mais confortáveis a puxei pela cintura e a deitei levemente na cama, com cuidado para não sobrepor meu peso ao corpo delicado dela. Pausei o beijo e a olhei retirando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sob seu olho direito a colocando atrás de sua orelha e sorri ao ver que ela mantinha na face o sorriso doce que eu adorava.

- Fico muito feliz por você ter vindo até aqui hoje. – Eu sussurrei.

- Eu também. – Ela disse me envolvendo pelo pescoço para mais um beijo.

Outro beijo feroz. Bella parecia diferente, contudo. Com o passar do tempo cada encontro nosso ficava mais intenso, era difícil as vezes me controlar quando estava com ela e Bella seguia apenas seus instintos, até quando achava melhor pararmos. Mas agora parecia que ela estava determinada a algo, como se não tivesse mais hesitações. Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas, me puxando mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Eu segurei firme em sua cintura, a puxando para mim também.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntei confuso.

- O que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Não estraga o clima, por favor. Conversamos depois. – Ela deu a conversa por encerrada me puxando para mais um beijo.

Puxei Bella o mais próximo de mim, precisava matar toda a saudade que sentia dela, com todos os nossos limites de sempre claro, esperando que a qualquer momento nós tivéssemos que nos refrear. Mas Bella me surpreendeu ao também impulsionar o seu corpo bem rente ao meu, entrelaçando nossas pernas, me prendendo mais ao nosso beijo. Nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra de uma forma mais lasciva, mais intensamente do que de costume. Um gemido escapou por meus lábios e eu sabia que faltava pouco para aquele momento acabar. E não foi assim.

As mãos de Bella puxavam meu cabelo, guiando meu rosto até seu pescoço, onde eu beijava inebriado com seu doce perfume, não resistindo e mordendo sua pele macia, segurando com firmeza em sua cintura sob sua roupa. O peito de Bella subia e descia mais acelerado contra o meu peito e eu já me sentia bastante quente, pensando no quão doloroso seria me separar dela mais tarde, só que eu não iria nos deter agora. Era o preço que eu sempre pagava por querer mais do que me era oferecido.

Fui subindo minhas mãos pela costas dela, passaram pelo seu sutiã e Bella adentrou suas mãos em minha camisa também, arrepiando minhas costas. Mordi seu pescoço e fui descendo meus beijos meio afoito, até sentir Bella puxar minha camisa para cima. Me separei dela e olhei em seu rosto. Seu olhar estava decidido, com um brilho incomum. Ela mordia seu lábio inferior e esperava por uma atitude minha, mas eu não tinha certeza se aquele era o momento para seguirmos em frente com isso, se das outras vezes nós tínhamos que parar.

Bella percebeu minha hesitação e levou as mãos até seu uniforme, desabotoando os primeiros botões. Então era realmente isso que ela queria. Peguei suas mãos e as trouxe para perto de mim e as beijei, uma de cada vez. Fui me aproximando dela e a beijei, com muita calma, enquanto terminava de abrir os botões de sua camisa. Voltei a beijar seu pescoço, seu colo, a sentindo retirar minha camisa. Me separei dela, jogando nossas camisas no chão.

Ela usava um sutiã de renda preta e eu ergui uma sobrancelha surpreso por ver aquela pele alva, com os seios dela arquejando devido a sua respiração acelerada contrastando com o tecido preto.

- Preto? – Indaguei enquanto a beijava mais um pouco guiando minhas mãos para o fecho do sutiã que eu abri com facilidade. Bella apenas sorriu ignorando a pergunta buscando minha boca para nos beijarmos novamente.

Eu puxei seu corpo de encontro ao meu de modo que pudesse retirar o sutiã por seus braços. Pude sentir minha excitação atingir o ápice com o sangue latejando ao trilhar beijos por seu pescoço e seu colo atingindo meu objetivo maior que era o bico rosado de seu seio direito o lambendo e chupando enquanto minha mão esquerda se encarregava de acariciar o seio esquerdo.

Senti Bella movendo suas mãos para o meu cabelo e ergui meu olhar rapidamente e pude ver que ela aparentemente gostava pelo sorriso que mantinha nos lábios e os olhos fechados, continuei, só que dessa vez com a boca no seio esquerdo e a mão no direito.

Após alguns minutos nós estávamos nos beijando vorazmente novamente enquanto eu minha mão ia em direção a calcinha dela embaixo da saia. Pude vê-la arquear temerosa um momento, mas ela sorriu me incentivando a prosseguir, e foi o que eu fiz sentindo que ela já estava molhada o bastante.  
Porém, eu não me precipitaria, afinal era a primeira vez dela e eu queria fazer tudo corretamente, para que ela se lembrasse de tudo depois. Voltei a beijá-la e pude sentir suas pequenas mãos tentando abrir os botões da minha calça, eu a ajudei a retirar a calça assim que ela abriu o zíper e a saia dela teve o mesmo destino que minha calça: o chão.

Enquanto nos beijávamos nossos corpos se encostaram e eu reprimi um gemido ao sentir nossas virilhas se encostarem mesmo estando cobertas ainda. Nos beijamos por alguns minutos enquanto nossas mãos acariciavam partes do corpo um do outro avidamente e eu segurei a barra de sua calcinha também preta e ela apenas me deu um selinho como se dissesse que deveria prosseguir, retirei sua calcinha e sem muito admirar seu corpo, presumindo que eu teria tempo para isso depois, guiei suas mãos para a barra da minha cueca a incentivando a retirá-la.

Pude perceber seu rosto corar ao que eu sorri, mas mesmo assim ela seguiu em frente e retirou a minha cueca, eu me deitei de lado a beijando brevemente abrindo a gaveta do criado para pegar uma camisinha, eu sorri para ela enquanto abria a embalagem e tentava colocar no meu membro enquanto nos beijamos novamente.

Me posicionei em cima dela novamente e segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos ao que ela sorriu para mim assim que eu fui entrando devagar nela. Eu sabia que teria que ser tradicional e paciente ali, eu já havia tirado a virgindade de duas garotas, mas nunca havia feito aquilo com alguém que eu amasse realmente quanto eu amava a Bella.

Retirei meu membro devagar procurando entrar de novo, ela era tão apertada e eu tive que segurá-la firme com minhas mãos para que ela não fosse para trás e não tornasse tudo mais difícil. Fui entrando pacientemente enquanto a beijava vagarosamente.

Senti o suor em minha face assim que comecei a me mover para frente e para trás num movimento cadenciado e pude senti-la estremecer por baixo de mim, era tão bom aquela sensação que eu sorri ao que ela me acompanhou.

Retirei uma mecha se seu cabelo que caia na face e a beijei na testa vendo suor ali, comecei a me mover mais rapidamente e espalmei as mãos no colchão, para que o movimento pudesse ser mais intenso. Ela também espalmou as mãos um de cada lado do seu corpo, próximo as minhas e curvou a cabeça para trás, levantando as pernas e me enlaçando pela cintura e eu sorri ao vê-la gozando.

Aumentei a intensidade porque inconscientemente ao enlaçar as pernas na minha cintura ela havia tornado o movimento mais fácil e senti que estava perto do clímax, voltei a beijá-la diminuindo um pouco a intensidade do movimento para aproveitar aquele momento mais um pouco e pude sentir ela gozar novamente ficando mole sob mim, voltei a me movimentar mais rápido e gozei em poucos minutos atingindo o clímax.  
Pude ouvi-la suspirar assim que lhe dei um selinho e deitei sob ela tentando não pesar muito me apoiando sobre minhas mãos. Ela sorriu, eu sorri e tudo estava perfeito. Sai lentamente de dentro dela, a ouvindo suspirar, baguncei mais meu cabelo com as mãos e me certifiquei de que a camisinha havia permanecido intacta.

Me deitei de lado apoiando meu cotovelo no colchão e a mão sob minha cabeça para que eu pudesse olhá-la deitada ao meu lado e pude ver gotas de suor por todo o seu corpo. Soprei em seu rosto para refrescá-la e ela sorriu.

- Acho que depois dessa vou precisar de um banho. – Ela disse quebrando o clima sobre o que dizer depois e eu tive que rir.

- Eu também. – Eu disse a beijando na face. – O que acha de fazermos isso juntos e depois dormirmos? Eu tenho que te confessar que estou bem cansado.

- Tudo bem. – Ela concordou e eu entrelacei minha mão a dela nos levantando e encaminhando para um banho refrescante enquanto eu me livrava da camisinha utilizada.

Quinze minutos depois estávamos aconchegados sob o edredom abraçados e notei que ela já estava dormindo, sorri para aquele rosto lindo e me lembrei de quando havíamos dormido juntos, aquela cena era bem parecida, com a exceção de que agora ela não era mais virgem.

Naquele dia nós estávamos abraçados na cama de solteiro dela de infância e enquanto ela, dormia eu admirava aquele rosto lindo, assim como eu fazia agora, pensando que eu havia me apaixonado tão repentinamente e que eu tinha medo de me machucar. Eu não tinha como negar que eu a amava, mas eu sabia que ela escondia um segredo de mim e apesar de ter dito que me amava eu não sabia que parte daquilo era verdade e que parte era encenação. Eu havia tentado resistir a ela no começo e não consegui, agora só me restava esperar que ela me amasse realmente e confiar nela como ela havia me pedido para que ela não me deixasse a deriva como um naufrago.

- Obrigado. – Eu sussurrei a agradecendo por ter tido confiança em mim para me deixar ser seu primeiro, a beijei na face levemente para que ela não acordasse e fechei meus olhos tentando dormir também tentando esquecer os pensamentos sobre aquele envelope vermelho que me assombravam.

_Continua..._


End file.
